


Пустоши

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Past ObiTine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Не дай мне умереть в автомобиле. Я хочу лежать в открытом поле, чтобы змеи сосали мою кожу, чтобы черви были моими друзьями, чтобы птицы ели мои глаза, а, пока я лежал, облака плыли мимо меня.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, past anakin/padme - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Пустоши

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [этим](https://sskyguy-blog.tumblr.com/post/136356574584/otp-challenge-obikin-alternative-universe)  
> Для меня Кеноби поёт Deep Purple - Soldier of Fortune. Но вы можете представлять, что душе угодно, лишь бы подошло по времени)

**Кеноби**  
Машина заглохла на Девятой трассе, когда он только выехал на неё. Вначале Кеноби сказал себе: «Успокойся», и это даже сработало. Паника осталась биться где-то глубоко в груди, не выходя на поверхность, не помутнив чистый рассудок. Кеноби повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и двигатель, неприветливо загрохотав на несколько секунд, так же неприветливо замолк. Облизав сухие губы, Кеноби вылез из своего «Форда».  
На улице начинало смеркаться.  
Он хотел выехать из города засветло, но в его жизни уже давно всё шло не по плану. В Олд-Бридже их было немного — город опустел почти сразу, но в густых лесах, которыми были окружены улицы, Кеноби иногда замечал мелькающие тени. По дороге ему то и дело попадались гниющие выпотрошенные останки собак, кошек и даже голубей, а в лесах водились олени и еноты — пока им, видимо, этого хватало. Во многом иногда те напоминали живых обычных людей. Предпочитали бодрствовать днём, а ночью где-то отдыхали, так что, может, было даже неплохо, что у Кеноби не получилось выехать раньше. Безопаснее.  
Он открыл капот, но скорее ради приличия — во внутренностях машины он разбирался не больше, чем во внутренностях человеческих. Дым не шёл. Ничего вниз не капало. Выглядит, подумал Кеноби, нормально.  
Так что ж ты, зараза, не едешь.  
Он хлопнул капотом так сильно, что сам испугался этого звука и заозирался по сторонам. Пусто. Тихо. Очень тихо. Его родной город никогда не был шумным, но теперь он плавал в мёртвой тишине — ни шарканья подошв об асфальт, ни карканья ворон, ни гула людских разговоров. Кеноби, на этом самом «Форде», не раз выезжал на вызовы пьяных драк, шумных соседей, громкой музыки под окнами в глубокой ночи, и тогда мечтал лишь о том, чтобы этот город поскорее заткнулся.  
Бойся своих желаний, как говорится.  
На улице заканчивало смеркаться, когда он в четвёртый раз громко хлопнул капотом, не боясь даже, что его услышат. Брошенных машин в городе было навалом, уж какой-нибудь раритетный «Шевроле Степсайд» он вполне сможет завести, покопавшись в проводах под приборной панелью — Квин научил когда-то. Вздохнув, Кеноби вытащил с заднего сидения небольшую сумку с самым необходимым и направился с Девятой трассы к жилым районам.  
В августе начинало холодать. Кеноби застегнул лёгкую куртку под самый подбородок, едва не прищемив его. На щеках уже давно пробилась щетина. Она чесалась и кололась, но времени сбрить её у Кеноби не было. Он старался не утопать в своих мыслях, хотя это и казалось сейчас единственным спасением от страха. Потому что знал — в этом случае он потеряет бдительность, и тогда ему настанет конец. Потому что знал — они были чрезвычайно умны и могли поджидать до последнего момента, выслеживая, скрываясь и таясь. Услышав шум за спиной, он резко вскинул руку с «глоком», снимая оружие с предохранителя. Включил фонарь и осветил им улицу позади себя.  
Наверное, ему показалось, но за мусорным баком скрылась тень.  
Квин говорил ему не ехать сюда. Квин грозился отобрать у него пистолет, ключи от замка зажигания, даже стукнуть по башке и закрыть где-нибудь, но в конце концов махнул рукой, сел к остальным в тачку и поехал дальше. Он был уверен, что им нужно ехать в Нью-Йорк или хотя бы Буффало, утверждая, что в крупных городах выживших будет больше. Кеноби тогда справедливо заметил, что в таком случае и их будет больше. Квин сказал, что у них нет выбора. И был, чёрт возьми, прав.  
Но кем бы был Кеноби, если б не поехал проверить. Они как раз только заехали в Ист-Брунсвик, когда с ними попытался кто-то выйти на связь. Стационарная база находилась далеко, поэтому рация лишь хрипнула пару раз и беспомощно замолкла.  
Квин посмотрел на Кеноби. Кеноби посмотрел на Квина. Рация ещё раз прохрипела что-то и заткнулась.  
— Это, — сказал Кеноби, — Квай-Гон. Если кто и мог выжить, то только Квай-Гон.  
— Это, — ответил Квин, — может быть кто угодно. Квай-Гона даже не было в Штатах, когда всё началось. Не поддавайся отчаянию. Поехали дальше.  
Кеноби нажал на тормоз и уставился в переднее стекло. Руки дрожали. Он боялся, что, если начнёт говорить, то задрожит и голос. Квин медленно и длинно выдохнул и повернулся к нему.  
Они громко спорили, пока не заметили группу из троих, бредущих по асфальту. Сцепив зубы, Кеноби нажал по газам и поехал, едва разбирая дорогу перед собой. Квин ругаться не переставал. Делал он это умно и со знанием дела, и Кеноби, постепенно успокаиваясь, понимал, что срываться в Олд-Бридж было действительно неразумной затеей. Пальцы сжали руль с такой силой, что Квину пришлось попросить его остановить тачку, дабы они не врезались во что-нибудь.  
Кеноби остановил, выдыхая и собираясь согласиться с напарником.  
И тут рация снова ожила и сквозь помехи через короткие промежутки сказала всего лишь:  
— …на частоте… Джинн… Олд-Бридж…  
И опять скорбно замолкла.  
Вот тогда Квин и начал грозить, что заберёт у Кеноби пистолет и ключи, если тот прямо сейчас не сядет в машину и не продолжит с ними путь в Нью-Йорк. Кеноби почти не отвечал ему — голос всё-таки начал дрожать, а, когда отвечал, то Квин тушевался всё сильнее, понимая, что не сможет переубедить его. Квин был на грани. В отчаянии. Казалось, что обещания лишить Кеноби сознания и насильно закрыть его где-нибудь, пока тот не одумается, не были пустыми. Кеноби проверил пистолет в кобуре, открыл дверцу переднего сидения и вышел из машины.  
Из-за поворота вырулил знакомый серебристый минивэн, остановился рядом, и с заднего сидения высунулась голова Сири.  
— Мы потеряли вас на Кранберри-роуд, — выдохнула она с облегчением. — Не знала, что ты, Бен, умеешь так лихо водить.  
Квин открыл заднюю дверь «Форда» и вытащил оттуда две большие сумки с провизией и другими необходимыми вещами. Кеноби безучастно наблюдал, как его бывший напарник распрямляется и идёт к минивэну, где сидели остальные.  
— Что… — начала было Сири, и Кеноби не нашёл в себе сил сказать им и слова, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Он молча открыл свою машину и сел внутрь. Повернул ключ в замке зажигания и, развернувшись, поехал обратно, в Олд-Бридж.  
Никто не отправился за ним. Кеноби не мог их винить.  
В Олд-Бридже его не было каких-то три дня, и тот совсем не изменился за это время, но Кеноби почему-то ожидал увидеть небольшой, но живой и чистый городок, каким он его когда-то запомнил. Кеноби видел мелькающие тени вдалеке, но они к нему не приближались. Он обошёл все места, в которых ему мог встретиться Квай-Гон, но нашёл лишь следы его пребывания в доме — развороченная верхняя полка в шкафу, где хранилось запасное оружие, фонарь и батарейки. Кеноби сам уже давно забрал вещи с этой полки, но кроме Квай-Гона никто туда залезть не мог. Особенно если учесть, что на первый взгляд ничего другого в доме тронуто не было.  
Где же ты пропадал все два месяца, где же ты пропадаешь теперь, думалось ему, пока он сидел на диване в зале и слушал, как ветер гуляет по крыше.  
В супермаркет он пробрался попозже. То, что не успели разнести бежавшие в паники люди, сделали они. Их волновало только мясо — куриное, свиное… человеческое. И сахар. Кеноби достал со склада пару оставшихся консервных банок, запасся джанк-фудом и направился к машине. С Квином и остальными они ещё давно договаривались, что, если так случится и им придётся разделиться, то в конечном итоге они постараются встретиться в Нью-Йорке, в квартире бабушки Сири, и, по возможности, оставить там зацепку, куда они отправились дальше. Кеноби не хотел терять времени, но не смог удержаться и ещё раз объехал городок вдоль и поперёк, надеясь где-нибудь в конце улицы увидеть знакомую высокую фигуру, хотя это и оказалось тщетным делом.  
Тогда он больше решил не медлить. Выехал на Девятую трассу, чтобы окончательно покинуть город, и тут машина заглохла.  
На обочине стоял древний «Додж» красного цвета (по крайней мере, в предночном сумраке Кеноби показалось, что он красный). Выдохнув, Кеноби подошёл к нему и потянул к себе дверь. Та открылась. Кеноби залез внутрь — ключа, конечно, в замке зажигания не было, но кто говорил, что всё должно даваться легко? Он включил фонарик, нагнулся к приборной панели и выбил рукояткой пистолета штифты на зажигании, не отрывая взгляда от переднего окна. Кеноби заметил вдалеке тень из двух человек ещё перед тем, как сел внутрь, но знал, что, если начнёт паниковать, никуда так и не уедет. Он облизал пересохшие губы и вытащил три жгута, одной рукой светя себе, чтобы найти нужный. Зафиксировав фонарь на приборной панели, он бросил взгляд к окну. Фигуры неустанно приближались к нему, быстро, почти срываясь на бег. Боялись упустить. Кеноби проверил, заблокированы ли двери, и отвёл с сторону ненужные пучки. Нужные же ему провода он притянул к себе и соединил заранее вытащенными из сумки плоскогубцами.  
Давай, давай, давай…  
«Додж» молчал. Кеноби выругался и начал проверять, что сделал не так. Вот теперь он запаниковал. Они подёргали на себя дверцы машины, но быстро поняли, что те заблокированы. Кеноби отсоединил синий провод от красного и попытался дрожащими пальцами прикрутить его к жёлтому. Один из них отошёл на два шага и вытащил из-за пояса биту.  
Твою же мать. Твою же хренову мать.  
Кеноби думал не долго. Он схватил пистолет и прямо сквозь окно направил его в голову того, что замахивался битой. Пуля легко прошлась сквозь старое стекло и оставила ровную дыру в его лбу, и он упал, отойдя на два шага. Кеноби знал, что восстановление займёт у него как минимум десять минут — мозгу требовалось на это больше всего времени. Второй напал на Кеноби, когда тот выскочил из машины. Попытался напасть — Кеноби отбросил его назад пинком, навис сверху над распластавшимся по земле телом и, сосредоточившись, опять выстрелил в голову. Биту он подобрал с земли и швырнул на заднее сидение «Доджа». Вдруг пригодится. Выдохнув, Кеноби вытер пот со лба. Придавил подошвой ботинка осколки окна и хотел было вновь залезть внутрь «Доджа», как заметил движение вдалеке. Ещё трое вышли из-за угла, видимо, их привлёк шум от выстрелов. Кеноби выключил свой фонарь, надеясь, что они его не заметили, схватил сумку и побежал в противоположную сторону. Сам не зная, куда.  
Девятая трасса всегда раньше была ярко освещена, по бокам стояли фонари, но теперь они, понятное дело, не горели. За последние два месяца Кеноби успел приноровиться к темноте, но всё равно то и дело запинался и спотыкался. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом со своим сломанным «Фордом». Только встав посреди трассы, осознал, что надо было искать укрытие в ближайшем доме, но в этот раз паника и страх полностью завладели сознанием Кеноби. От безысходности он вновь залез в салон и вставил ключи в замок зажигания. Бесполезно. Выругавшись, Кеноби со всей заехал кулаком по рулю и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Хрип рации он вначале принял за галлюцинацию. Потом — за заработавший двигатель, за скребущихся в окно их, за что угодно, кроме самой рации. Кеноби потянулся вперёд, сдувая со лба прилипшие к нему из-за пота пряди волос. Нажал кнопку PTT, старательно пытаясь унять дрожь, и облизал пересохшие губы.  
— …слышно? Меня…  
Кеноби схватил рацию и вышел из машины. Там связь ловила лучше. Они не умели разговаривать. Разговаривать могли только не заражённые.  
— Приём, это Бен Кеноби из Олд-Бриджа, дублирую, Кеноби, Олд-Бридж, меня слышно?  
Сквозь помехи до него донеслась вполне связанная человеческая речь.  
— Я не знаю, как общаться по рации.  
Женский голос. Судя по кряхтению, кто-то вырвал у неё рацию. Заговорил мужчина:  
— Берёшь и общаешься. Бен Кеноби, Олд-Бридж, Вас понял. Моё имя Ферус Олин. Как обстановка?  
— Они здесь. Я один. У меня сломана машина. Мне нужна помощь.  
— Вы ранены?  
— Нет.  
Ему ничего не ответили. Кеноби даже подумал бы, что связь пропала, но до него долетали отрывки речи. Ферус Олин и неизвестная женщина разговаривали между собой. Кеноби старался не вслушиваться, понимая, что они решают, что с ним делать. Как до этого Кеноби и Квин решали, что делать с Квай-Гоном.  
Кеноби понимал, что шансы у него невелики.  
— Приём, Кеноби, меня слышно? Мы находимся в Ист-Брунсвике на пути в Вудбридж, но было решено сменить маршрут, чтобы прийти к Вам на помощь. Как давно Вы проверяли себя на заражение?  
Чёр-рт.  
— Три дня назад, — честно ответил Кеноби.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Вступали ли вы в контакт с ними в ближайшее время?  
Кеноби посмотрел вверх. Небо сегодня было безоблачным. Звёзды собирались в созвездия, где-то далеко схлопывались чёрные дыры. Надежда на спасение угасала с каждой секундой.  
— Около пятнадцати минут назад. Однако, я не контактировал с их кровью или слюной. На мне нет царапин. Я не прикасался к ним обнажёнными участками кожи.  
Жалко, конечно, что он в своё время не завёл собаку. Умирать с кем-то было веселее.  
— Назовите адрес, к которому нам следует подъехать, и ждите нас к завтрашнему утру.  
И только тогда Кеноби понял, что сжимал рацию в пальцах так сильно, что у него заболели руки.  
* * *  
Они с Квином сидели в баре, когда кто-то переключил телевизор со спортивного канала на новости.  
Контингент, соответствующий не самому пропащему, но довольно дешёвому и старому бару, вначале возмущённо загалдел, но замолк, когда владелец бара, Уортон, шикнул на них и, оторвавшись от протирания стаканов, уставился в экран. Кеноби посмотрел в телевизор тоже.  
— …за четыре месяца, проведённых на МКС. С помощью манипулятора, им удалось перехватить движущийся модуль, на котором находили породы и образцы, взятые с Марса. Команда начинала изучение, но для более тщательной экспертизы образцы доставят на Землю в ближайшее время…  
— Знаешь, что сказала мне Марджи по этому поводу? — хмыкнул Квин и, дожидаясь отрицательного ответа от Кеноби, присосался к бутылке тёмного пива. — Что всё это похоже на какой-нибудь фильм про инопланетян и захват Земли. И всё такое, знаешь же, ну…  
— И всё такое, знаю.  
Кеноби рассредоточено смотрел, как по телевизору показывают вещающих с МКС космонавтов, говорящих, что всё проходит хорошо, без каких-либо осложнений, и вскоре они вернутся на Землю. Своё пиво он пил медленно и неохотно, что Квин заметил, но никак комментировать не стал.  
— Я думаю, что херня всё это. Если бы поблизости с нами что и существовало, мы бы давно уже заметили. Не идиоты же.  
— Не идиоты.  
Квин стрельнул взглядом в его сторону и промолчал. Своё пиво он докончил, поставил бутылку на стол и, встав и подтянув штаны, сообщил, что ему надо отлить. Кеноби проводил его спину глазами и вздохнул, когда телевизор всё-таки опять переключился на соккерный матч. Кеноби ничего не думал по этому поводу — его мало интересовали дела космические, далёкие, непонятные. Образцы, Марс, Международная космическая станция… Кеноби сделал глоток пива и поморщился, когда кто-то рядом с ним закурил.  
Через два дня ему выходить на смену. Впервые за долгое время. Тогда пуля не задела кости, но этого ранения хватило, чтобы Бена временно отстранили от работы и посадили дома. Огнестрел заживал медленно и болезненно. Приехал даже Квай-Гон (Ты был где. В Хуаресе. Тебе жить надоело, что ли), поиграл в роль заботливого отца ровно три дня и исчез куда-то опять. Кажется, собирался в Ла-Пас. Кеноби уже перевалило за сорок, а он всё не переставал задаваться вопросом, как с таким образом жизни Квай-Гону удалось дотянуть до его возраста.  
Квин подошёл к нему так тихо, что Кеноби вздрогнул.  
— Взять пива?  
— Я ещё не…  
— А-а… вижу. Всё равно возьму. — Квин замолчал на мгновение, вглядевшись в его лицо. — Ты не любишь, когда в твою жизнь приходят изменения.  
Кеноби поморщился. Он не хотел, чтобы напарник лез в его душу.  
— Если под изменениями ты подразумеваешь не выигрыш миллиона в лотерее, а разорванную помолвку с женщиной, с которой ты был пятнадцать лет, то да, я не люблю, когда в мою жизнь приходят изменения, — отрывисто ответил Кеноби, показывая, что не хочет продолжать разговор.  
К чести Квина, он был понятливым. Пожав плечами, он встал и направился к барной стойке. Кеноби остервенело прижался губами к горлышку, делая несколько крупных глотков.  
Рядом закурили.  
Кто-то забил гол.  
Космонавты возвращались домой с МКС.  
Кеноби закрыл глаза.  
* * *  
Их сложно было отличить от обычных людей по внешнему виду. По факту, они ничем и не отличались. Их выдавало поведение — всегда и безоговорочно. При всё своём интеллекте, они почему-то совсем не хотели мимикрировать и подделывать людское поведение. Во-первых, они не говорили. Вообще. Рот открывали лишь затем, чтобы вцепиться зубами в плоть после того, как убивали человека. Или до. Кеноби не знал, почему они не разговаривали, но из-за этого они начинали пугать его ещё сильнее. Во-вторых, они сразу проявляли агрессию. Завидев человека, они бешено бежали к нему, сметая всё на своём пути. Могли достать пистолет, если имели его при себе, и выстрелить. Могли бросить чем-нибудь. Но никогда не махали руками, не начинали разговор, пытаясь сделать вид, что являются людьми, чтобы подобраться поближе.  
Кеноби не думал, что они не умеют. Кеноби думал, что они не хотят.  
Он сидел в гараже, разбирая старые вещи, успокаивая себя и занимая руки и мысли, когда на улице раздался шум двигателя. Зная, что они не ездят на машинах, Кеноби всё равно на всякий случай снял пистолет с предохранителя и вышел наружу, вытянув его перед собой. Водитель заглушил двигатель, и дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения открылась. Низкая черноволосая азиатка приземлилась на асфальт и вскинула брови, завидев направленное на неё дуло пистолета.  
— Бен Кеноби? — спросила она и подняла вверх раскрытые ладони. — Полегче, полегче, как ты встречаешь своих спасителей?  
С другой стороны вышел мужчина, молодой на вид, но с пробивающейся в волосах сединой. Кеноби облегчённо опустил пистолет. И кивнул им.  
— Залезай на заднее сидение, — без каких-либо приветствий начал Ферус Олин. — Нам нужно немедленно же выезжать.  
Кеноби пошёл к машине, но вдруг на его пути выросла низкая азиатка.  
— Доктор Афра, — представилась она. — Я бы пожала тебе руку, но вдруг ты у нас заражённый.  
— Доктор Афра, — весело повторил за ней Ферус, разминающий шею и спину. — Челли она. Зови её Челли.  
Афра закатила глаза и ударила Феруса кулаком в бок. Тот хмыкнул и сел на переднее пассажирское сидение.  
— Бен Кеноби, но ты уже знаешь моё имя. Обращайся, как тебе удобнее, — пожал плечами Кеноби. Афра посторонилась с пути, и Кеноби открыл дверь. Ему пришлось расчистить сидение — всё сзади было завалено, причём основная масса хлама была какими-то двигателями, аккумуляторами и проводами. Афра заглядывала через его плечо, не спеша помогать. Ферус на переднем сидении отчаянно зевал.  
— Это нашему Эни. Имея при себе нужные детали, он может починить что угодно, — поведала Афра, когда Кеноби наконец освободил себе место. Ему показалось, что Ферус опять как-то недовольно хмыкнул на упоминание «Эни». Афра быстро юркнула за руль и завела машину. Кеноби слегка расслабился. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Бен?  
Бен поправил свою начавшую сползать с деталей и приборов сумку и прикрыл глаза.  
— Нас было восемь, мы ехали в Нью-Йорк, когда по рации пришло сообщение от моего отца. Я решил отправиться в Олд-Бридж, надеясь отыскать его. Не нашёл. Как вы смогли выйти на связь со мной?  
Афра неловко кашлянула, вырулив на Девятую трассу. Ферус перевёл взгляд в окно. Кеноби почувствовал, что что-то не так.  
— Вы нашли брошенный серебристый минивэн в Ист-Брунсвике, не так ли? — обречённо спросил он, потерев переносицу. В зеркале заднего вида он заметил, как болезненно прикусила нижнюю губу Афра. — Что, никого?  
— Нам жаль, Кеноби, — тихо ответил Ферус.  
Сири, Квинлан, Ади, Эйла, Депа, ещё два обычных незнакомца, которых они подобрали по пути… Кеноби откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Он не спал всю ночь. Проверил бункер в доме, оставшийся от прошлых хозяев со времен Холодной Войны, как будто Квай-Гон мог спрятаться среди голых стен. Пытался выйти на связь по рации с участком, надеясь услышать отрывистое и родное: «Джинн». Прислушивался к каждому шороху, но улавливал только бегущий по крыше ветер. Звук машинного двигателя поутру показался ему пением ангельского хора.  
Кеноби безумно хотел спать, но спать, видимо, не хотело Кеноби. Он проводил уставшим взглядом два развевающихся на ветру американских флага на крыше знакомого стейк-хауса и прислушался к беседе Феруса и Афры. Они обсуждали их поездку и какого-то Эни.  
— А что вы здесь делаете?  
Ферус зевнул. В отличие от Кеноби, ему, судя по всему, не мешали спать тяжёлые думы. Он закрыл глаза и выпал из разговора.  
— Получили сигнал их Хелметты, что там собираются все выжившие из округа. Решили отправить только нас двоих, чтобы проверить, потому что иначе пришлось бы собирать нашу базу в Вудбридже и ехать всей толпой. Очень удобную базу, к слову, — ответила Афра. — Вместо меня должна была ехать Асока, но у неё выявили подозрение на заражение. Видишь справа коробку?  
Кеноби видел. Он взял её в руки. Глюкометр.  
— Мы тоже им измеряли, — рассеянно сказал Кеноби, достав глюкометр.  
— Чем больше сахара в крови показывает глюкометр, тем выше вероятность, что ты заражен. Это связано с тем…  
Она замолкла так резко, что Кеноби вскинул к ней озадаченный взгляд, думая, что что-то отвлекло её внимание. Но нет. Афра не спешила договаривать. Пожав плечами, Кеноби вставил ланцет и нажал на кнопку. Иголка воткнулась в палец. Афра с интересом глянула на него через зеркало заднего вида.  
— Пять и два.  
— Поздравляю, Вы ещё поживёте, — хихикнула Афра.  
Кеноби знал, что она что-то не договаривала, но это всё казалось мелочами. Она хотя бы была обычным живым человеком, а не одним из них. Пока это было единственным действительно важным.  
— Что было в Хелметте? Это же совсем маленький городок.  
— Там собралась куча выживших. Около тридцати пяти.  
— Это опасно, — покачал головой Кеноби. — Они могут с лёгкостью найти их и атаковать.  
— Угу. Так это ещё не всё. Когда мы приехали туда, оказалось, что у этих выживших выявилось семь заражённых. В лагере началась паника. Выжившие могли привлечь внимание. Мы с Ферусом, недолго думая, свалили оттуда. По приезду отправимся в Нью-Йорк.  
Кеноби ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая сказанное. Машина подъезжала к выходу из города. Двое из них сидели на бордюре и делили между собой мёртвого голубя. Они оторвались от птицы и проводили машину взглядами понимающими и опасными. Кеноби передёрнуло.  
— А что в Нью-Йорке?  
— Укрытие на военно-морской базе. Они боятся воды. Выжившие транслируют сигнал на триста миль. Эни поймал его. Мы устали сидеть на месте в неизвестности. Нью-Йорк кажется сейчас единственной надеждой.  
— Кто они вообще такие, — с отчаянием пробормотал Кеноби.  
Афра промолчала.  
Кеноби не знал, когда точно успел заснуть. Даже закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в урчание двигателя, он думал: что было бы, останься я с Квином и остальными? Может, мы бы поехали по другому пути и остались бы живы? Может, я был бы уже или съеденным, или заражённым? Он вспоминал, что напоследок успел поругаться с Квином и не сказал ни слова озадаченной встревоженной Сири. Пытался отогнать эти мысли, сцепив зубы, но ничего не получалось.  
В этот момент Бен чувствовал, что как никогда раньше хочет оказаться рядом с отцом, с которым никогда особо не был близок.  
Машину остановили на одной из пустынных трасс, где точно не было никого из них. Афра, радостно вздохнув, выскочила на улицу и, на ходу расстёгивая штаны, зашла за машину и присела на корточки. Зевающий Ферус вытащил с заднего сидения еду и начал делить её на троих. Кеноби прислонился спиной к машине, глядя на него.  
— Знаешь, как выехать в Вудбридж?  
Ферус протянул Кеноби что-то в посуде. Пахло как курица. На вкус тоже было курицей.  
— Да, был там несколько раз.  
— Значит, сядешь за руль, — устало сказал Ферус и молча принялся жевать свою пищу.  
Вот подошедшей Афре еда явно не мешала разговаривать. Вначале она пожаловалась на вкус еды, потом на то, что соскучилась по картошке фри из МакДака, потом — что у неё устала шея. Ферус отстранённо слушал её одним ухом, видимо, привыкнув к этому. Над головой Кеноби низко пролетела какая-то птица, отбросив тени. Кеноби посмотрел вверх.  
Солнце стояло высоко в зените, но с запада двигались тяжёлые хмурые облака. Их преследовал сильный дождь.  
— Неплохо бы добраться до Вудбриджа до того, как попадём под ливень, — тоже заметив облака, пробормотал Ферус. — Дороги здесь такие, что их может смыть потопом, перекрыв нам путь. Челли, доедай и прыгай на заднее сидение. Двигаем.  
Когда заснула Афра, стало как-то некомфортно. Радио бы сюда, с грустью подумал Кеноби. Включили бы Брюса Спрингстина и тихо и уютно ехали под него по пустынным дорогам. Он кашлянул и попробовал завести разговор:  
— Сколько вас на базе?  
— Если считать Ардва, то семеро.  
— Почему мы можем не считать Ардва?  
— Потому что это всего лишь придурочная собака Скайуокера, — сказал Ферус недовольно. И недоволен он был явно не собакой, а неким Скайуокером.  
Кеноби вдруг вспомнил о своих мыслях о том, что умирать с собакой веселее. Усмехнулся им и решил больше не продолжать разговор с Ферусом, раз уж он никак не клеился.  
Облака следовали за ними по пятам. Иногда можно было разглядеть молнии вдалеке, а до ушей долетали отрывки грома, отчётливее и отчётливее с каждым разом. Они встречались им по пути несколько раз, пока машина проезжала заброшенные города. Один раз попались трое, которые стояли над порванным десятикилограммовым мешком сахара, озадаченные этой ситуацией настолько, что не бросили ни одного зловещего взгляда на Кеноби. Тот едва заметно хмыкнул и почесал щетину.  
Дождь наконец нагнал их, когда Кеноби проехал знак «Вудбридж десять миль» и поменялся местами с Ферусом.  
Всю оставшуюся поездку он молча думал о Квине, Сири и остальных. И о Квай-Гоне.  
* * *  
Кеноби вспоминал, как шесть месяцев назад американский космонавт, прибывший с МКС, жал руку президенту. Палпатин с экранов улыбался радостно и вежливо, рассказывал, что космонавты-исследователи сделали для нашей планеты и как эти исследования помогут нам в будущем.  
А потом, спустя шесть месяцев, официальные СМИ начали писать о том, что президент Палпатин болен гриппом, но идёт на поправку.  
Кеноби очнулся от своей хандры, длившейся настолько долго, что Квин то и дело советовал сходить ему к психологу, когда оказалось, что Палпатин был болен далеко не гриппом и совсем не шёл на поправку.  
Главной проблемой, говорил ему Квай-Гон, но из-за паршивой связи его было плохо слышно (Где ты. Лусака. Какого ты забыл в Лусаке, Квай-Гон), было то, что члены команды принадлежали разным странам.  
Штаты.  
Россия.  
Канада.  
Япония.  
Франция.  
Германия.  
И разнесли заразу по всему миру.  
А я буквально вчера в Сане был, продолжал Квай-Гон, в перестрелку местных попал. Меня укусил жирный комар. И ещё целую неделю страдал от диареи. Чуть не умер, Бен.  
Бен лежал на диване и слушал, как по телевизору говорят об эпидемии.  
Во-первых, судя по всему, бессимптомный период длился шесть месяцев. Единственное, что Вы почувствуете, это постоянный голод и небольшие провалы в памяти. Вам всё время захочется есть.  
Кеноби забывал есть, пока ему не напоминал об этом Квин. Хотел бы забыть некоторые моменты из своей жизни, но ничего не получалось — иногда и чересчур хорошая память была в тягость.  
Во-вторых, проверьте содержание глюкозы в крови. Если количество превышает семь миллимоль, то обратитесь к врачу. Не паникуйте. Может, Вам просто следует жрать меньше сладкого.  
Когда весь участок заставили пройти анализы из-за истерии с эпидемией, в справке Кеноби напротив показателя глюкозы в крови красовалось нормальное пять и два. С участка исчезли тринадцать человек. Вернулось двое.  
В-третьих, сохраняйте спокойствие и сидите дома.  
Кеноби был удивительно спокоен. Президент подыхал, улицы пустели, болезни не дали названия и не рассказали о главных симптомах. В чём она проявляется. Как она проходит. Откуда она взялась.  
Кеноби был спокоен.  
Главной проблемой, говорил ему Квай-Гон, и связь была уже намного лучше (Ну и куда ты опять. Ах, Кейптаун. Слава Богу, Кейптаун), было то, что ни океан, ни далёкие расстояния не спасут человечество.  
В ЮАР истерия. Жителям ЮАР глюкометр показывает от восьми миллимоль. Они не жрут сладкое.  
В США по вечерним новостям сообщают о самочувствии президента.  
Президент Палпатин сегодня жив и идёт на поправку.  
Президент Палпатин завтра жив и идёт на поправку.  
Президент Палпатин послезавтра жив и идёт на поправку.  
Кеноби был спокоен, пока стажёр Эзра Бриджер, в последнее время постоянно что-то жующий, не исчез из участка («На больничном», — хмуро заверил всех босс).  
Главной проблемой, сказал Квай-Гон и не успел договорить. Связь оборвалась. Это были последние слова, которые Бен услышал от него до случившегося в Ист-Брунсвике.  
* * *  
Вудбридж оказался таким же пустым, как Олд-Бридж. Они заехали в город через реку Раритан по мосту. Ферус уверенно вырулил на безлюдные улицы. По пути сюда они проехали три города, и каждый из них был таким же опустевшим. Люди собирались в последние оплоты и прятались на военных и военно-морских базах, иногда — по одиночке сидели в бункерах, оставшихся после Холодной Войны.  
Потому что первыми поразило правительство. Военных. Учёных. Всех тех, на ком держалось человечество.  
— Ширнёмся напоследок? — зевнула проснувшаяся Афра. Кеноби вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей.  
— Мы не контактировали с заражёнными после последней проверки, а тестеры не вечные, — буркнул Ферус. — Нет смысла.  
Они, кажется, проехали сквозь весь город и даже выехали за его пределы. Вокруг них опять распростёрлись пустоши. Невдалеке Кеноби увидел квадратное длинное трёхэтажное здание, обнесённое высоким забором с колючей проволокой и сторожевыми башнями на территории внутри. Догадка заставила его нервно ухмыльнуться и поддаться вперёд, щуря взгляд.  
— Отправляюсь туда, куда сам отправлял людей. Когда-то в прошлой жизни, — сказал он, позабавленный. На периферии зрения он заметил любопытствующее лицо Афры.  
— Так ты был копом.  
— Да, я был копом.  
— А с нами преступник. Ну, был «когда-то в прошлой жизни». Он как раз сидел в этой тюрьме, но теперь ему точно некуда идти. Арестуете его, господин полицейский? — хихикнула она. Ферус закатил глаза и подъехал ближе. С башни на них глянуло симпатичное девичье лицо — насколько Кеноби смог его разглядеть, оно было симпатичным. И девичьим.  
Спустя какое-то время тяжёлые ворота открылись. Ферус подъехал к небольшому зданию, где, видимо раньше жило начальство и охрана, и заглушил двигатель. Дверь, ведущая в здание, распахнулась, и оттуда выбежала…  
Придурочная собака Скайуокера, по всей видимости. Чёрная, крупная, с белыми пятнами на груди и лапах, она пролетела мимо поморщившегося Феруса и, виляя хвостом, остановилась рядом с Афрой. Афра села на корточки, заворковала с Ардва и начала чесать его за ухом. На Кеноби собака не обращала должного внимания.  
— Энакин, — кивнул Ферус, когда за собакой вышел высокий мужчина в огромной, но довольно тонкой потрёпанной куртке зелёного цвета. Почему-то эта куртка первой бросилась в глаза Кеноби. Он посмотрел на две рваные длинные царапины на ткани, на сломанную застёжку кармана, на большие рукава.  
И только потом взглянул выше, в лицо, беспокойное, молодое и со шрамом на виске. Энакин кивнул Ферусу, поприветствовал Афру и выжидающе посмотрел на Кеноби.  
— Это Бен Кеноби, — сказала так и не вставшая с корточек Афра, продолжающая тискать Ардва. — Мы подобрали его, гхм, почти по дороге. Он не заражённый, так что можешь пожать ему руку. Можешь даже поцеловать, но я буду ревновать.  
— Не бойся, целовать не стану, — усмехнулся Энакин. Он протянул Кеноби руку, и тот пожал её. — Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер. Добро пожаловать.  
Как великодушно, без особого энтузиазма подумал Кеноби, осматривая пустующую мрачную тюрьму вокруг них.  
Они зашли в здание. Там было прохладно, прохладнее, чем на улице, и Кеноби понял, зачем Энакину куртка. Они прошли к столу, на котором лежал какой-то разобранный двигатель и инструменты. Девочка лет семи с интересом рассматривала эту конструкцию, но, заметив их приближение, отскочила подальше, схватила какую-то книгу и сделала вид, что её это совершенно не интересовало. Энакин по-доброму усмехнулся, и его хмурящееся лицо разгладилось.  
— Говорил же не лезть.  
— И пальцем не тронула, — твёрдо проговорила девочка.  
Энакин не стал ей больше выговаривать. Он сдвинул двигатель с инструментами влево с середины большого широкого стола и сел за него. Афра и Ферус сели напротив, а Кеноби решил немного пройтись по этой довольно просторной комнате. Помимо стола здесь валялся один вполне чистый лежак, стояла электрическая плита, продавленный диван, а на стене висел календарь с кошками за позапрошлый год. Остановившись у календаря, Кеноби почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Когда он обернулся к девочке, та сразу уткнулась глазами в книгу. Кеноби улыбнулся и вернулся к столу, садясь рядом с Афрой.  
— Заражённые, значит, — протянул Энакин. Вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Понятно. Кеноби, ты оттуда?  
Кеноби понял, что Энакин про Хелметту, и покачал головой.  
— Афра и Ферус подобрали меня в Олд-Бридже.  
Энакин кинул на них вопросительный взгляд.  
— Да, Эни, не по пути, я знаю. Он запросил помощь по рации, у него сломалась машина, только не говори, что ты бы спокойно проехал мимо.  
— Я бы нет, — пробормотал Энакин. — Но удивлён, что не проехали вы.  
— Я думала, ты о нас лучшего мнения! — хмыкнула Афра и запустила в него отвёрткой. Энакин ловко поймал её, отвечая на ухмылку улыбкой, и положил отвёртку рядом с собой. — Кстати, почему без Мола начали? Он же открыл нам ворота. Куда делся?  
Энакин слегка раздражённо дёрнул плечами и проворчал:  
— Откуда мне знать. Сказал, что вернётся к пересменке. Кстати, он съездил за новыми тестерами для глюкометра в город. Асока не заражена, — просиял Энакин. — Мы с Асокой решили выехать в Нью-Йорк через два дня. А Вы отдохните и нормально отоспитесь. Путь в Хелметту, судя по всему, выдался нелёгким.  
Афра перегнулась через стол и весело потрепала Энакина по кудрявым светлым волосам. Ферус молча вышел из-за стола и подошёл к двери, которую Кеноби изначально не заметил. Махнув рукой оторвавшейся от книги девочке, за ним зашла и Афра. Они остались втроём.  
Кеноби посмотрел на Энакина. На вид ему было явно не больше тридцати, но из-за шрама, синяков под глазами и нахмуренных бровей он казался старше. Волосы Энакина успели, видимо, порядком досадливо отрасти с последней стрижки. В его причёске не было ничего аккуратного, растрёпанные неровные светло-русые кудри начинали прикрывать виски и почти достигли ушей. Бросив взгляд на его подбородок, Кеноби почувствовал лёгкий укол зависти: Энакин был чисто выбрит, а у Кеноби постоянно чесалась его рыжеватая щетина. Словно прочитав его мысли, Энакин поскрёб ногтями подбородок и поймал его взгляд.  
— Что у тебя случилось? — спросил он с интересом. Краем глаза Кеноби заметил, как маленькая девочка отложила книгу и подошла к столу, садясь рядом с Энакином.  
— Отправился в одиночку в Олд-Бридж, надеясь отыскать там своего отца, от которого поступил сигнал по рации. Его не нашёл, зато моя машина сломалась, и я застрял в городе. Чудом связался с Афрой, и те забрали меня.  
Девочка не отводила от него заинтересованного взгляда. Зато Энакин задумчиво посмотрел наверх. Кеноби увидел, что на безымянном пальце его левой руки поблескивает золотое кольцо, и почему-то сразу же отвёл от него взгляд.  
— А что за машина была? — спросил он как-то рассеянно, будто пропустив остальную часть рассказа. Девочка сдавленно фыркнула.  
— «Форд Краун Виктория».  
— А-а-а, — с улыбкой протянул Энакин. — Так ты коп. Да-а, имел я дело с «Вик Краун». Взламывал, угонял, выводил из строя. Чинил. И твою малышку починил бы. Ничего в ней сложного нет, поверь мне.  
— Весело жил, погляжу.  
— Это ещё в старшей школе было, — отмахнулся Энакин. — Хулиганил по мелочи.  
— По мелочи, — не удержался Кеноби, хмыкнув. Девочка весело посмотрела на него и покачала головой, мол, не надо, не раззадоривай его. — У нас в городе жил один такой, как по расписанию катался на моей «Вик» в участок каждую неделю. Один раз я оставил его там, оборачиваюсь — машины нет. Его, собственно, тоже. Поймали через пару кварталов, он всё обхохатывался, а мне краснеть пришлось перед начальством.  
— Если бы мы не жили в разных городах, я бы подумал, что ты обо мне, — сказал Энакин, и Кеноби тихо рассмеялся. — Ладно, ты, наверное, устал. В основном мы кантуемся в той комнате, где сейчас Ферус и Афра. Мы подключили независимый источник питания и перенаправили сюда всю энергию.  
— Ты, — с гордостью поправила его девочка. — Ты подключил и перенаправил.  
— Гордишься папкой? — широко заулыбался Энакин. Значит, его дочь. — В общем, в той комнате есть свет и рабочие розетки. Но ты, конечно, волен спать, где пожелаешь. Мол вечно где-то один шляется, например. А Асоку иногда раздражает храп Феруса, и она уходит.  
— Храп Феруса я переживу, — заверил его Кеноби и поднялся из-за стола. Энакин тоже встал и, потянувшись, направился к выходу.  
Девочка вскинула на Кеноби тёмные внимательные глаза.  
— Моё имя — Лея, — сказала она тоном, словно доверяла ему какую-то тайну.  
— Зови меня Бен, — ответил Кеноби. Лея покачала головой.  
— Папа зовёт тебя Кеноби. Я тоже буду звать тебя Кеноби.  
— Хочешь быть похожей на папу?  
Лея спрыгнула со стула и подошла к Кеноби. Серьёзно посмотрела на него и так же серьёзно сказала:  
— Конечно, хочу. Он самый лучший.  
И направилась вслед за Энакином.  
* * *  
Когда он проснулся, Феруса в комнате уже не было, а Афра лениво лежала в своей кровати и гладила развалившегося рядом с ней Ардва. Заметив движение со стороны койки, на которой разместился Кеноби, Ардва без особого интереса скользнул к нему взглядом и вновь прикрыл веки. Кеноби повернулся на другой бок и задумался, сможет ли он опять заснуть. Нет, спать не хотелось.  
Квин, Сири, Депа… Вздохнув, Кеноби опять перевернулся на спину. Афра уже встала и потягивалась. Глаза у неё были тёмные и проницательные. Кеноби сел на кровати и выжидающе посмотрел на неё. Он хорошо понимал, когда люди очень хотели сказать ему о чём-то, но сомневались. Кеноби даже дёрнул подбородком, мол, давай, вперёд.  
— Чисто теоретически… — скромно начала Афра. Кеноби знал, что, когда человек начинал свой вопрос с «чисто теоретически», он точно выделывал это на практике. Или собирался выделывать. Становилось интересно. — Представь, что ты работаешь в секретной исследовательской организации на правительство.  
Хорошее начало, осоловело подумал Кеноби. Но смолчал. Представлять не стал.  
— Ты подписал контракт о неразглашении информации…  
— …и я разгласил информацию, — не сдержавшись, съязвил Кеноби. Афра вскинула брови и быстро закивала головой. — Господи Иисусе. Это связано с эпидемией?  
— Предположим. Но это не всё. Скажем… ты ещё и выносишь за пределы разрешённой территории один важный образец.  
— То есть, краду его.  
— То есть, крадёшь, да.  
— Зачем.  
— Бен, просто скажи, мне… тебе конец? Ты же коп.  
— В том то и дело, — несколько раздражённо сказал Кеноби. — Я коп, а не юрист. И в сложившихся обстоятельствах надвигающегося апокалипсиса я бы особо не волновался о том, что передо мной стоит перспектива предстать перед судом.  
Афра криво улыбнулась.  
— Я оптимистка.  
Кеноби поддался вперёд, собираясь спросить у Афры, кем она работала, что украла и что знает об эпидемии. Открыл было рот, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и внутрь зашла девушка, которая по приезду смотрела на них со сторожевой башни. Кеноби едва ли бы дал ей больше двадцати лет, её смуглая кожа и острые скулы выдавали в ней принадлежность к коренным. Перекинув за спину тёмные косы, девушка подошла к Афре и крепко её обняла.  
— Я рада, что ты не заражена, — сказала Афра.  
— Угу. Я тоже.  
Афра похлопала девушку по плечу, и та отстранилась. Повернулась к Кеноби и с улыбкой посмотрела на него. Глаза у девушки были голубыми — смешанная кровь, и это единственное выдавало в ней полукровку — обе её половинки, её кожа, черты её лица, волосы, словно были индейскими.  
— Меня зовут Асока, — радостно сказала она и протянула ему ладонь в перчатке без пальцев. Кеноби пожал её.  
— Я…  
— Знаю, знаю, Лея про тебя рассказала. Ты ей понравился.  
— А Ферус что? Ферусу понравился? — заинтересованно спросила Афра. Асока фыркнула.  
— Когда ему кто нравился.  
Она упала в кровать рядом с Ардва, туда, где несколько мгновений назад лежала Афра. Ардва вытянул лапу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Афра бросила ещё пару слов Асоке и ушла. Видимо, боялась, что Кеноби вновь поднимет ту тему. Не зря боялась, мрачно подумал Кеноби.  
— Как вы… — Кеноби замялся. — Все здесь оказались?  
— Вначале нас было четверо, — охотно начала рассказывать Асока. — Я жила по соседству с Энакином, Леей и Ардва. Когда резко начались нападки заражённых, а остатки правительства пытались хоть как-то сдержать ситуацию в своих руках, ко мне в дом ворвался один из них, и я бы была уже мертва, но Энакин успел прийти на помощь. Мы мотались по всему Джерси, то прибиваясь к группам людей, то уходя от них. Иногда ловили сигналы, но ничего полезного не находили. Правда, на один из них ответили и поймали Челли и Феруса. Ферус с Энакином тогда подрались. Заклятые враги с детства, — хихикнула Асока. Кеноби улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что неприязнь Энакина и Феруса друг к другу не оказалась надуманной. — В конце концов, Ферус и предложил скрыться в тюрьме за Вудбриджем. Энакин тогда так скрипел зубами, что мне казалось, он их сейчас в труху сотрёт, но признал правоту Феруса. Мола мы нашли здесь. Он был заключённым, но, когда появилась возможность выбраться, и остальные сбежали, решил, что оставаться тут будет безопаснее. Он неплохой, кстати. Правда, за убийство сидел. Но Ардва его любит. Да, Ардва? — Она потрепала собаку Энакина по мордочке. — Как ты, Бен?  
Сидя на кровати, Кеноби откинулся спиной на стену.  
— Если бы я не отправился в Олд-Бридж на помощь отцу, то был бы сейчас или мёртв, или заражён. Как остальные. Там были мои друзья, — сказал он глухо. Наконец-то — вслух.  
Он пропустил момент, когда Асока подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо. Она молчала, но глаза её, голубые, огромные, смотрели с пониманием. Кеноби послал ей блеклую улыбку и поднялся с кровати, поправляя на себе одежду. Вместе они вышли из комнаты.  
Энакин стоял над столом и копался в двигателе. Зелёную куртку он снял и теперь был в чёрной кофте с длинными рукавами, на которой не было видно пятен от машинного масла (Кеноби был уверен — они там точно были). Лея стояла рядом с отцом, слушая, что он говорит, и держала в руках две разные отвёртки. Афра сидела за этим же столом, закинув на него ноги, и ела что-то из тарелки, иногда встревая в речь Энакина.  
Ни Феруса, ни Мола не было видно.  
— Доброе утро, Кеноби, — первая заметила его Лея. За окном стояла глубокая ночь. Энакин поднял на него сосредоточенный взгляд и кивнул в сторону плиты, на которой стояла кастрюля.  
— Чувствуешь себя достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы через полтора часа сменить Мола на посту? — поинтересовался он, когда Кеноби открыл крышку и потянулся к стоящей рядом, выглядящей чисто тарелке. — Или лучше выйдешь утром?  
— У меня есть идея получше, — встряла Арфа, не успев даже пережевать свою пищу. Кеноби сел рядом с ней, поставив тарелку на относительно чистый участок стола. Энакин, забывшись, вытер рукавом лоб и тут же выругался — на лбу осталась грязь. Кеноби опустил голову, чтобы никто не заметил его улыбки. — Ферус сменит Мола. Или я. И у нас кончились батарейки. Совсем.  
— О нет, — простонал Энакин, отрываясь от двигателя. Лея заинтересованно взглянула на его работу и что-то воровато потрогала. — Придётся идти в город ночью.  
— Возьми Бена. Он же ничего тут не знает. Покажи, куда если что идти в крайнем случае, — продолжила Афра.  
— Хорошая идея, — пробормотал Энакин. Он закатал рукава, и Лея понимающе бросила ему серое полотенце. Энакин тщательно вытер об него руки и выглянул в окно. — Кеноби, будешь готов через двадцать минут? Нужно успеть, пока не рассвело.  
— Я уже готов, — отодвинув пустую тарелку, ответил Кеноби.  
Энакин рассеянно кивнул и схватил свою огромную зелёную куртку, висящую на спинке стула.  
— Возьми фонарь с собой, если есть. Через десять минут буду ждать тебя у своей машины.  
Машиной Энакина оказался «БМВ Джи Ти», и Кеноби, не удержавшись, присвистнул. Энакин хмыкнул, довольный его реакцией, и приглашающе раскрыл для него дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. Сзади их уже ждал Ардва. Кеноби залез внутрь, с наслаждением утопая в комфортном сидении дорогой машины. Энакин сел рядом и включил в салоне свет. Тусклые лампы отбросили тени на его скуластое худое лицо с мощной челюстью, и Кеноби разглядел на нём радостную улыбку.  
— Хороша, да? — спросил он восторженно. — Я угнал её.  
— Да ладно…  
— Если у тебя есть при себе наручники, можешь прямо сейчас арестовать меня, — пошутил Энакин.  
Кеноби даже почти пожалел, что у него не было при себе наручников.  
Энакин выключил свет и завёл двигатель. Кеноби посмотрел вбок и в свете фар увидел, как к ним бежит маленькая фигура. Он тронул Энакина за предплечье руки, лежавшей на коробке передач, и указал пальцем на эту фигуру. Вздохнув, Энакин заглушил мотор. Дверь со стороны Кеноби открылась.  
— Возьмите меня с собой! — очень быстро сказала Лея, почти улёгшись на колени Кеноби и потянувшись раскрытыми ладонями к отцу. Энакин смотрел вперёд.  
— Это очень опасно, Лея. Мы уже говорили об этом. Отправляйся домой и ложись спать. Я скоро вернусь. Ты, может, даже заснуть не успеешь.  
— Я не могу оставаться без тебя. Со мной теперь нет ни мамы, ни Люка. Пожалуйста, папа, возьми меня.  
Энакин скрипнул зубами. Кеноби видел, как было ему тяжело.  
— Ты же не боишься оставаться одна, Лея, — внезапно сказал Кеноби. Лея вздрогнула и перевела на него взгляд, словно до этого забыла о его существовании. — Ты боишься, что с папой что-нибудь случится, пока тебя не будет рядом. Не бойся. Я защищу его. Обещаю. Я же всё-таки полицейский. — Он подмигнул ей, и Лея неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ. — Отправляйся… домой, Лея. Всё будет хорошо.  
Лея замешкалась на мгновение, потянулась вперёд и положила ладошку на руку Энакина, всё ещё лежащую на коробке передач. Энакин наконец смог перевести к ней обеспокоенный взгляд, кивнул и взглядом указал в сторону здания. Лея медленно вылезла из машины и побрела к двери, откуда выходила уже то ли Асока, то ли Афра.  
Энакин выдохнул и потёр переносицу. Кеноби тактично молчал, смотря в окно, хоть и не видел там ничего, кроме темноты и очертаний бараков и сторожевых башен. Энакин снова завёл двигатель и быстро направил «БМВ» к воротам. Кто-то, видимо, Ферус открыл их, и машина выехала за стены.  
В стенах была какая-то… иллюзия безопасности. Никто из них не смог бы пробраться за отгороженное бетонными стенами и колючей проволокой пространство, прошмыгнуть мимо постоянного наблюдения со сторожевой башни, и Кеноби в этой тюрьме, с этими людьми, впервые за последние два месяца смог хотя бы немного расслабиться. Теперь же машина рассекала по пустошам, подъезжая к городу, где на любом углу их могла поджидать опасность. Словно почуяв его волнение, Энакин сказал:  
— На заднем сидении.  
Кеноби не стал спрашивать, что. Он потянулся назад, увернулся от языка весёлого Ардва и едва сдержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть во второй раз за вечер.  
— Беретта Тиикс-четыре шторм. Держал её лишь дважды. Стрелял — единожды. Гладкоствол с кольцевым газовым поршнем. Двенадцатый калибр. Где ты её взял?  
Кажется, Энакин криво усмехнулся.  
— Украл.  
— Дашь пострелять?  
— Прощай, оружие! — фыркнул Энакин, и Кеноби рассмеялся. Он бережно положил беретту обратно на заднее сидение. — Спасибо. За то, что нашёл правильные слова. У меня не всегда это получается. С детьми иногда так сложно.  
— С детьми всегда сложно, — рассеянно пробормотал Кеноби. С родителями тоже, мысленно добавил он. Энакин ничего не ответил.  
Машина заехала в город. Город утопал в темноте — погасшие прямоугольники окон жилых зданий, неработающие фонари, мёртвая тишина и гниющие трупы животных и людей. Стояла почти полная луна в безоблачном небе; Кеноби удавалось разглядеть их: не больше двоих, они брели рядом с аптекой, две чёрные высокие фигуры. Кеноби шумно выдохнул через нос и отвернулся от окна. Чем меньше он видел, тем было ему спокойнее.  
Они с Энакином молчали всю поездку, словно не желая нарушать эту гробовую тишину захваченного, мёртвого города. Кеноби бросал на профиль Энакина вороватые взгляды и видел, как сильно тот сжимал челюсти, как дёргался его кадык, когда он тяжело сглатывал, как нервно он теребил под подбородком Ардва, то и дело тыкающегося в него мордочкой с заднего сидения.  
Энакину… не то чтобы было страшно. Он просто так явно волновался, что страшно становилось Кеноби.  
Они остановились у какого-то небольшого магазина с распахнутой настежь дверью. Энакин выдохнул и заглушил двигатель. Никто из них не спешил выходить из машины, пока Энакин, потянувшись назад, не открыл дверь для Ардва. В первое мгновение он завилял хвостом, дёрнувшись на улицу, но потом почти сразу же отошёл подальше от двери и зарычал. Энакин резво захлопнул дверь и стартанул с места.  
— Ардва чует их, — пояснил он. Кеноби обернулся к заднему окну. Прямо из тёмного магазина не спеша вышла человеческая фигура. — Поэтому в вылазки по одиночке или по двое всегда берём его.  
— Ага, а что дальше?  
— Мини-версия «Волмарта», — кивнул Энакин на длинное одноэтажное здание перед ними. — Посмотрим батарейки на полках или складе, там точно должны быть.  
Он выехал на парковку, крутанувшись так резко, что Кеноби замутило. Поставил машину прямо у двери в минимаркет и вновь выпустил Ардва. На этот раз пёс не мешкал — спокойно выбежал на улицу и обернулся, зовя за собой хозяина. Энакин вышел за ним. Кеноби проверил «глок» в кобуре, щёлкнул фонарём, убеждаясь, что тот работает, и оставил тёплый уютный салон машины за спиной.  
В лунном свете он видел Энакина, который примерил в руках дробовик, щёлкнул чем-то и перекинул его через плечо. Фонарь он взял в одну руку, другой — пошарил в кармане, вытащил оттуда что-то и протянул Кеноби.  
— Если что-то случится — хватай, что получится, и езжай обратно.  
Кеноби взял из его тёплой ладони запасной ключ от авто и кивнул, хоть и сомневался, что Энакин это увидит. Он развернулся к выходу и тихим свистком подозвал к себе Ардва.  
— Не включай фонарь лишний раз, а если включишь — то на слабой мощности. Постарайся не издавать лишнего шума. И не лишнего тоже. Не отходи далеко, всегда держись рядом. Ну и… драпай, если что, да, — проинструктировал его Энакин, толкнул разбитую стеклянную дверь минимаркета внутрь и пропустил Ардва вперёд них.  
Видимо, положившись на чуйку Ардва, Энакин рискнул включить фонарь. Холодный резкий луч осветил пустые полки, беспорядок и пару мёртвых кошек на полу. Кеноби опустил «глок», осматриваясь. Из трёх касс осталась только одна, правда, вскрытая и выпотрошенная. Пахло чем-то кислым и протухшим — Ардва пару раз даже недовольно фыркнул, но без злобы или беспокойства. Энакин оглянулся через плечо и пропустил Кеноби вперёд, кивнув на его «глок». Кеноби включил свой фонарь и прошёл дальше, обогнув Энакина.  
Минимаркет был довольно маленьким. Большинство хозяйственных товаров всё ещё лежали на полках. Энакину пришлось подтянуться на носочках, чтобы обыскать даже самый верх.  
— Нашёл. Этого хватит?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Кеноби. — Нужно поискать на складе.  
— Давай перед этим посмотрим, что ещё тут есть, — сказал Энакин. Внезапно он замер, посмотрев за спину Кеноби. — А где Ардва?  
— Зде…  
Предложение Кеноби не закончил. Он обернулся, озадаченно пытаясь отыскать взглядом Ардва, который буквально несколько мгновений назад стоял за его спиной. Цокот когтей собачьих лап раздавался где-то невдалеке, и Энакин тихо позвал Ардва. Нахмурившись, когда пёс никак не отозвался, он снял с плеча беретту и кивнул Кеноби, чтобы тот убавил мощь фонаря. Они переместились в другой отдел и замерли, прижавшись спиной к одному из стеллажей. Окон здесь не было, так что рискнуть полностью оставаться без света они не могли. Цокот когтей раздавался всё дальше от них, и Энакин попробовал ещё раз тихо позвать Ардва.  
В ответ Ардва злобно зарычал и громко залаял.  
— Чёр-рт, — выругался Энакин и, не слушая Кеноби, который пытался его остановить, бросился к источнику шума.  
Кеноби, недолго думая, отправился за ним. Спина Энакина в огромной зелёной куртке мелькнула перед его взором, прежде чем исчезнуть за очередным поворотом.  
— Откуда они здесь взялись?! — донеслось до Кеноби прежде, чем он увидел Энакина,  
Кеноби направил фонарь вперёд, выхватывая из тьмы фигуру. Энакин пригнул колени, прежде чем сделать два выстрела из дробовика; фигуру слегка отбросило к стене. Ардва не переставал рычать. Энакин попал заражённому в живот, значит, у них есть от силы пять минут. Кеноби позвал Энакина и молча показал головой в сторону выхода. Энакин пропустил его вперёд, и Кеноби выставил перед собой руки с фонариком и «глоком». Ардва бежал перед ними, не переставая отчаянно рычать. В закинутом на плечо рюкзаке у Кеноби лежали батарейки. Энакин дышал ему в спину громко и напряжённо, Кеноби цеплялся за звук его дыхания, словно за спасательную верёвку. Это был самый лёгкий способ не поддаться панике: зацепиться разумом за какую-то мельтешащую перед взором вещь, громкий звук, навязчивую мысль. Дыхание Энакина становилось всё ближе, паника уходила от Кеноби всё дальше, впереди замаячила раскрытая стеклянная дверь минимаркета.  
Чужое приближение Ардва заметил самым первым из всех; он резко остановился, едва не заставив Кеноби врезаться в себя, развернулся, но не успел. Они подошли с двух сторон, причём оба напали на Энакина. Беретта выпала из его рук и с громким стуком упала на пол. Ардва бросился на них, но они словно не чувствовали укусов мощных собачьих челюстей. Кеноби вскинул руку с «глоком», но они так тесно прижимались к Энакину, норовя вцепить в него свои зубы, что Кеноби боялся, что попадёт по самому Энакину. Энакин, поморщившись от ударившего в лицо света фонаря, смог увернуться от очередного укуса, но попал в кольцо удушающих рук. Им, казалось, доставляло особое удовольствие пожирать жертву живьём, но, когда та оказывалась такой ретивой, те убивали её более безопасными и лёгкими способами.  
— Иди, — прохрипел Энакин, взглядом указав на дверь. Ардва отчаянно пытался оттащить их от хозяина. Кеноби ругнулся, бросил взгляд к выходу и…  
Конечно же, он кинулся к Энакину. Они не ожидали этого от Кеноби; первый, что держал Энакина за пояс, поддался мощному толчку Кеноби и сделал два шага назад. Ардва оторвался от его ног и прыгнул на грудь, опрокидывая на землю. Второй, словно озадаченный, ослабил хватку рук вокруг шеи Энакина, и Кеноби, зайдя сбоку, метко всадил пулю в его висок. Приоткрыв рот, второй упал на пол, захлёбываясь кровью. Первый пытался скинуть с себя Ардва. Энакин, даже не отдышавшись толком, схватил с пола беретту, невидяще оттолкнул со своего пути Кеноби и выстрелил в первого, разнося кусок его головы в ошмётки.  
Только вновь зацепившись слухом за тяжёлое дыхание Энакина, Кеноби понял, что всё это время находился в панике. Он опустил дрожащие руки, до боли сжимающие пистолет и фонарь, и луч этого фонаря перестал освещать то, что некогда было человеческим лицом. Кеноби повернул голову и понял, что Энакин в темноте смотрит вбок, на него самого. Как ты, хотелось спросить Кеноби, но язык не слушался. Энакин молча отряхнул руки, будто от воды, подозвал к себе замолкшего Ардва, и направился к выходу.  
— Я сказал тебе идти, — только на улице проговорил он. Кеноби, бросив взгляд на вполне спокойного Ардва, убрал пистолет в кобуру. — Батарейки были у тебя. Сел бы в машину и поехал.  
— Я не смог. Я же коп. У меня есть привычка спасать людей, — пожал плечами Кеноби. Он понял, что его фонарь до сих пор горит, когда тот начал быстро мигать, а потом и вовсе вырубился. Кеноби хмыкнул и потряс им. — Видимо, не зря мы всё-таки поехали.  
Энакин молчал несколько долгих мгновений, а потом с облегчением расхохотался. Как человек, который был на волоске от смерти. Как человек, который выжил. Кеноби с улыбкой терпеливо смотрел, как дёргается его кадык и пряди волос лезут в глаза. Ардва преданно сидел у ног хозяина и молчал.  
— Спасибо, — наконец ответил Энакин. Замешкавшись, он вытянул руку и коснулся ладонью предплечья Кеноби, пожав его. — Но больше так не делай.  
— Не обещаю, — покачал головой Кеноби.  
Энакин сел за руль и включил внутри свет. Ардва оставался снаружи. Бросив беретту на заднее сидение, он достал из бардачка глюкометр и протянул его Кеноби.  
— Пять и три, — сказал Кеноби, передавая аппарат Энакину.  
Тот продезинфицировал ланцет, сменил тестер и проткнул палец. Помедлил секунду, смотря на каплю крови, появившуюся из пальца, и приложил его к тестеру.  
— Пять и семь, — ответил он быстро, сбрасывая результат и кидая глюкометр назад в бардачок.  
Кеноби ждал, когда Энакин откроет дверь для Ардва, заведёт машину и они вернутся обратно. Афра дала им список, что ещё можно было посмотреть в магазинах, но возвращаться в минимаркет ни Кеноби, ни Энакину уже не хотелось. Кеноби вопросительно взглянул на Энакина, который до побелевших костяшек сжимал руль, открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, в чём дело, но Энакин опередил его.  
— Дай мне свой «глок», пожалуйста.  
Кеноби расстегнул кобуру и молча протянул ему пистолет. Энакин, не глядя, забрал его и, сделав глубокий вздох, словно собирался нырнуть в глубокие воды, вышел из машины. Кеноби, недолго думая, вылез за ним.  
Он обошёл машину и увидел Энакина, сидящего на корточках у спокойно дожидающегося его Ардва. Ардва всё ластился, пытался попасть под прикосновение, но Энакин, тихо посмеиваясь, избегал этого. Догадавшись, что будет дальше, Кеноби прислонился бёдрами к капоту машины, скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд. Он слышал, как Энакин поднялся на ноги, слышал, как тот сделал два шага, слышал, как «глок» снимается с предохранителя.  
Слышал громкий выстрел, разрезавший мёртвую тишину ночи. И только тогда обернулся.  
Тяжёлое дыхание Энакина всё ещё держало Кеноби на поверхности. Он не знал, за что сейчас цеплялся Энакин, но подошёл к нему и, положив руку на его предплечье, заставил развернуться к себе. Медленно разжал его напряжённые пальцы своими и вытащил из них «глок». Энакин был выше, но опустил голову так низко, что Кеноби даже в лунном ярком свете не удавалось разглядеть его лицо. Вздохнув, Кеноби посильнее сжал его предплечье и потянул за собой, заставляя отойти от остывающего тела Ардва.  
— Я не мог бы ему помочь, — глухо сказал Энакин. — Он вгрызался в плоть одного из них. Ардва точно был заражён.  
— Он не раз спасал тебе жизнь, да, Энакин? — очень мягко проговорил Кеноби. Энакин вскинул голову.  
— Конечно! Он только и делал, что спасал наши жизни. Один раз даже до всего этого. Напал на грабителя, пробравшегося в дом ночью. Спугнул его. А потом… благодаря ему мы столько раз избегали опасности…  
Кеноби положил вторую ладонь на другое предплечье Энакина и осторожно потянул его за собой, спиной делая шаг к машине. Энакин громко выдохнул, постоял так мгновение, а потом вырвался из его хватки, открывая дверцу водительского сидения.  
Кажется, пока Кеноби цеплялся за его дыхание, Энакин цеплялся за прикосновения Кеноби.  
Он вставил ключ в замок зажигания и слишком резко повернул его. Машина не завелась. Воздух с шумом покинул лёгкие Энакина. Он подёргал ключ в замке зажигания, но машина никак не откликалась на его действия. Не говоря ни слова, Энакин вышел из машины и хлопнул дверью так громко, что это, казалось, услышал весь город. Подхватив его фонарь, Кеноби вышел за ним.  
Он посветил под капот, когда Энакин открыл его. Тот неподвижно смотрел на внутренности машины несколько мгновений, а потом нервно хмыкнул.  
— Эти уроды, — почти что спокойно сказал он, но Кеноби чувствовал, что скрывается за этим спокойствием, — вытащили свечу зажигания.  
— Мы не можем без неё уехать? — ощущая себя последним идиотом, спросил Кеноби. Энакин косо посмотрел на него и не стал отвечать.  
Он вернулся к машине и вытащил рацию. Вышел на связь с Ферусом и кратко доложил о ситуации. Ферус сказал, что они выедут прямо сейчас и назначил встречу в церкви, которая находилась достаточно близко, чтобы добраться туда без дополнительных происшествий, но достаточно далеко, чтобы они из супермаркета не смогли их выследить. Кеноби смотрел, как Энакин вытаскивает оставшиеся вещи из машины, с грустью в последний раз хлопает ладонью угнанный «БМВ» по капоту, обещая за ним вернуться, и идёт прочь с парковки.  
Кеноби не стал нагонять его, позволяя идти впереди. В ночи его огромная зелёная куртка казалась чёрной, а отливающие в дневном свете золотом волосы — тёмными. Его дыхание выровнялось, успокоилось, и Кеноби теперь его совсем не слышал. Он заметил невдалеке высокий острый шпиль небольшой церкви. Тишина даже почти не пугала Кеноби.  
Они залезли в церковь через окно, которое Энакин предварительно выбил локтем. В церкви было прохладно. Кеноби расправил плечи и посмотрел на Энакина, который, пару раз споткнувшись обо что-то в темноте, сел на одну из скамей. Кеноби сел на три ряда дальше него.  
— В детстве мне всегда хотелось побывать в церкви, когда там никого не будет, — признался он после довольно долгих минут давящей тишины. Энакин тихо хмыкнул и повернулся к нему. — В конфессионал, например, залезть. Тебе никогда не хотелось залезть в конфессионал, при этом не рассказывая о том, как и где ты согрешил?  
Энакин негромко рассмеялся.  
— Теперь хочется.  
Он включил фонарь на минимальной мощности, встал и начал ходить по залу церкви. Долго ходил, витая в своих мыслях, обошёл несколько рядов скамеек, поднялся к подиуму, посветил на немногочисленные крупные иконы, висящие на стенах. Конфессионал нашёлся в правом углу, и Энакин, помедлив пару мгновений, отодвинул штору и залез внутрь. Кеноби с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, время от времени бросая взгляды к разбитому окну, но за ним ничего не происходило.  
— Ничего интересного, — достался голос Энакина из конфессионала. — Может, чтобы проникнуться, нужно и впрямь рассказывать, где и как ты согрешил.  
Кеноби не успел ответить: судя по звукам, к церкви подъехала машина. Энакин неловко выбрался из исповедальни и, путаясь в собственных длинных ногах, подбежал к окну.  
— Отсюда не видно, — прокряхтел он и бесстрашно вылез на улицу.  
Снаружи было темно, но Кеноби готов был поклясться, что взгляд Феруса был далёк от обожания. Он не сказал Энакинку ни слова, только посторонился с его пути, пропуская к машине. Кеноби сел рядом с ним сзади и вздрогнул, когда перед ними резко появилось лицо Асоки.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Энакин. — Да.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Где Ардва?  
Энакин не ответил. Асока всё поняла.  
Ферус сел в машину и завёл двигатель. Они молча развернулись и поехали вперёд.  
— Куда ты? — напряжённо спросил Энакин.  
— На базу, — не менее напряжённо ответил Ферус.  
— Останови тачку.  
— С какой это стати? — почти зарычал Ферус.  
— Останови. Хренову. Тачку.  
Сейчас что-то будет, подумал Кеноби. Асока оторвала спину от сидения и обернулась назад, непонимающе посмотрев на Энакина. Ферус нажал на тормоз так резко, что Кеноби едва не врезался лбом в подголовник переднего сидения. Ферус развернулся, и во включённом в салоне свете Кеноби увидел, как сильно тот был раздражён.  
— Что с тобой не так, Скайуокер?  
— Ты принёс, что я просил?  
Ферус, казалось, на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
— С ума сошёл?  
— Да, — с вызовом ответил Энакин.  
— Жить надоело?!  
— Да, — почти прорычал он. — Езжай к минимаркету.  
Кеноби подумал, что Ферус сейчас заедет кулаком Энакину по носу. И, насколько он понял, вполне заслуженно. Но тем не менее он придвинулся поближе к Энакину, словно стараясь загородить его собой, и заметил, что Асока неуверенно положила ладонь на плечо Феруса, будто пытаясь его успокоить.  
— У тебя есть десять минут, — ответил Ферус, словно через силу. — Ни я, ни Асока не выйдем из машины.  
— Отлично! Мне хватит, — отрезал Энакин, и Кеноби слегка расслабился, когда Ферус развернулся к рулю и направил машину к минимаркету.  
Забрав у Асоки свечи зажигания и инструменты, Энакин ловко выпрыгнул из машины и направился к своему «БМВ». Кеноби вышел за ним, идя на свет фонаря. Энакин внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, направив перед собой «глок» Кеноби, а потом, удостоверившись, что никого поблизости нет, подошёл к капоту своей машины и открыл его. Кеноби, заметив, что тело Ардва пропало, встал рядом с Энакином и начал светить ему.  
— Оно тебе надо было? — не удержался. Энакин хмыкнул.  
— Потерять такую тачку всего-то из-за отсутствующей свечи? Кстати, ты не пробовал их сжигать после того, как застрелил? — Он забрал из руки Кеноби одну из свечей и начал регулировать расстояние между электродами. — Не, эта не подойдёт. Дай другую. Я к чему это… Они сняли свечу зажигания с только что заглушённой машины. Ты, видимо, никогда не обжигался о свечи на только что остановившейся машине. Получается, они не боятся… Подай липкую ленту. Так вот, они не боятся обжечься? Не боятся огня? Их вообще что-нибудь берёт?  
Вновь включившимся полицейским чутьём Кеноби понял: Энакин неспроста поднял эту тему.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — пробормотал Кеноби, светя на катушку. Энакин невесело хмыкнул, осторожно измерил бронепровод и потянул за крышку.  
Когда он начал закручивать свечу зажигания ключом, Кеноби нервно огляделся вокруг; в салоне сидел хмурый Ферус и обеспокоенная Асока, которая держала ладонь на ручке двери, но никаких теней неподалёку он не заметил. Энакин что-то бурчал себе под нос, закручивая свечу. Он чуть-чуть выпрямился, слегка дрожащими (Кеноби успел уловить это краем глаза) пальцами вернул провод на место и резко отклеил липкую ленту.  
— Проверь, — не отрывая взгляда от катушки, напряжённо сказал ему Энакин.  
Кеноби вытащил из кармана данный ему раннее ключ, залез в машину и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. Машина приветливо заурчала, и Кеноби облегчённо выдохнул.  
В свете фар он видел, как Энакин хлопнул крышкой капота, довольно усмехнулся и сел на пассажирское сидение рядом с Кеноби. Кеноби переключил скорость, осторожно выезжая на дорогу за машиной Феруса, и, не удержавшись, бросил ещё один взгляд на очерченный лунным светом профиль Энакина.  
— Риск ради ничего.  
Энакин с деланным возмущением хлопнул его по руке.  
— Не вздумай называть мою малышку «ничем».  
Кеноби улыбнулся. Трое, идущих по дороге им навстречу, словно нехотя посторонились, дав машинам проехать. Энакин вскинул руку, показав им средний палец.  
Кеноби слышал его беспокойное дыхание и цеплялся за него, пока тяжёлый «БМВ» рассекал ночную густоту пустых улиц, которая потихоньку начинала сменяться рассветом.  
* * *  
Фляжка Афры была старой, потёртой, но качественной. Афра встала рядом с Кеноби, облокотившись о перила, сделала из неё внушительный глоток и протянула фляжку Кеноби. Когда Кеноби взял её, то в нос ударил резкий запах алкоголя. Он задержал дыхание и присосался губами к горлышку. Виски было добротным.  
— Во время истерии, небось, первым делом пошла в отдел алкогольной продукции, — возвращая ей флягу, пошутил Кеноби. Улыбка Афры доказала ему, что эта шутка находилась недалеко от истины. — Хорошая фляга, кстати.  
— Досталась от деда, — пояснила она. — Прошёл всю Вьетнамскую войну с ней. Говорил, что она приносила ему удачу. Проверим, что там по удаче.  
Кеноби бросил быстрый взгляд на её скуластое раскосое лицо.  
— За кого воевал?  
Афра хитро улыбнулась ему и повернула флягу другой стороной. На тёмно-зелёном фоне серыми буквами было написано «АРМИЯ СОЕДИНЁННЫХ ШТАТОВ» со звёздами в кругу над орлом.  
— Это мать у меня азиаткой была. Папка то — обычным белым американским парнем, — пояснила ему Афра. — Его отец прошёл Индокитай. Ну, под конец — прополз. У него взрывом оторвало две ноги по колено. Удача с ним, а?  
— Мы сами творим нашу удачу.  
Сегодняшний августовский день выдался тёплым. Время пока близилось к семи утра, и Кеноби предполагал, что к обеду станет ещё жарче. Он снял с себя куртку, закатал рукава своей серой кофты и спрятался от солнца под крышей на сторожевой башне, когда по приезду отправился на смену — всё равно бы не заснул. Энакин же, наоборот, игнорируя все вопросы, адресованные ему, скрылся в комнате, на ходу стягивая с себя куртку, и, наверное, завалился спать. Таинственный Мол опять ускользнул от Кеноби — Асока сказала, что он исчез сразу же, как только его сменили на посту. Кеноби кивнул ей, закинул в себя какой-то батончик и забрался на сторожевую башню.  
— Моя смена ещё не закончена, — сказала Афра, только завидев его. Кеноби пожал плечами.  
— Если ты настаиваешь…  
— Не-не-не, — поспешно добавила она. — Прошу. Старайся не включать фонари, чтобы не привлекать внимание. На посту не спать и никуда не отходить. Эни или Ферус сменят тебя через два часа. Хотя, знаешь, не понимаю, где в этом смысл — они всё равно не ходят по пустошам, да и пробраться сюда не смогут… Наверное. Ну, не скучай.  
Правда, вскоре, когда солнце уже осветило каждый участок своей хворающей планеты, она вернулась. Кеноби понял, что ни о чём, совсем ни о чём не думал, всё это время. Глаза рассеянно скользили по голым пустошам вокруг, цепляясь то за колючую проволоку на стене, то за редкий куст, растущий невдалеке. Цепляясь, чтобы не выскользнуть из реальности, не вспоминать, как Энакин говорил ему уходить, разносил в ошмётки лицо одного из них, нажимал на курок за его спиной, целясь в Ардва, и дрожащими руками прикручивал свечу зажигания. Когда наверх бесшумно залезла Афра, Кеноби едва удержался от того, чтобы позорно вздрогнуть.  
По пути отсюда у него едва ли зуда не было под кожей — так сильно ему хотелось расспросить Афру про её работу и вирус. Теперь же, после всего, что произошло, он едва находил в себе силы вновь пробуждать своё любопытство, и вопросы всё никак не шли к нему. Они с Афрой молча передавали друг другу флягу, пока Кеноби, двинувшись, не почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Хватит с меня алкоголя, решил он.  
— Знаешь, — набравшись смелости, спросила Афра, — почему они жрут только мясо и сахар?  
— Нет, — ответил Кеноби, — не знаю.  
— Когда мы изучали их, — начала она, — то выяснили, что в этих микроорганизмах нет энзимов, способных расщеплять растительную пищу. Из еды они предпочитают желудок и кишечник — таким образом в их организм попадает переваренная и полупереваренная пища с энзимами. Когда мы попытались перевести их на растительный рацион, то выявили у них нечто вроде нашей земной губчатой энцефалопатии — несмотря на мизерные размеры, им необходимо употреблять в пищу мясо.  
Кеноби даже не перевёл к Афре взгляд.  
— А что по сахару?  
— Паразитируя, они, как ни странно, тратят много энергии. В основном за счёт того, что, когда носителя так или иначе калечат или ранят, они вырабатывают дополнительные клетки для исцеления носителя, например, как при эритропоэзе, только, в отличие от человеческого организма, у них это занимает гораздо, гораздо меньше времени. Несмотря на это, у них есть, так называемые, запасные склады глюкозы, которые, тем не менее, нужно постоянно пополнять. Вот почему их легко можно выявить с помощью глюкометра, — говорила Афра спокойно, словно зачитывала лекцию студентам на занятии.  
Её голос добирался до Кеноби словно сквозь плотную вату. Он вытянул к ней открытую ладонь, и Афра понятливо вложила в неё стремительно пустеющую фляжку.  
Только недавно он так радовался тому, что его голова была блаженно пуста от мыслей. За прошедшую минуту он уже успел соскучиться по этому состоянию.  
— Это всё тот модуль с Марса на МКС, — пробормотал он. Афра поморщилась.  
— Ага. Все исследования проводились в закрытых помещениях со всеми мерами предосторожности, но космонавты успели притащить заразу с собой и распространить её на всех людей. Мы бы смогли предотвратить это, если бы не бессимптомный период длинною в шесть месяцев, который мы не сумели выявить, — продолжала Афра голосом, будто они говорили о погоде.  
Кеноби вернул ей дедову фляжку. Всё, пообещал он себе. Это последнее.  
— Как люди успели так быстро заразиться? Оно же передаётся только через кровь, слюну и половые контакты, — вырвалось у него.  
Пустоши вокруг него всегда были пустошами — некому ещё было жить вокруг мужской колонии строгого режима даже в мирное время. Пустошами скоро (или не очень) станет всё вокруг, когда здания превратятся в пыль и погибнут даже паразиты, лишившись энергии от своих умирающих носителей.  
— Мы называли их мидихлорианами, — невпопад сказала Афра. — Несмотря на первые шесть месяцев, в которые они не брали контроль над телом носителя, они иногда всё же могли делать это на время. Оттуда и провалы в памяти.  
— И специально заражали других?  
— Угу. Они размножаются просто с космической скоростью, — нервно рассмеялась Афра. — Космические паразиты с космической скоростью. Как китаёзы. Не смотри на меня так, я наполовину филлипинка, а не китаянка. Мидихлорианы такие тупые, несмотря на то, что умные. Чем им теперь питаться, Бен? Чем? Или у них есть какой-то хитрый план? — Она вздохнула. — Хотела бы я их понять.  
Она сгорбила плечи и замолчала. Замолчал и Кеноби, продолжая блуждать взглядом по скучным пустошам.  
Он не знал, сколько они простояли там в тишине, когда снизу раздался шум. Открывающаяся дверь, осторожные шаги, поставленный на землю тяжёлый ящик. Афра первая прошла мимо Кеноби и посмотрела вниз.  
— Его часто мучают кошмары, — сказала она. — Он всегда плохо спит.  
Кеноби встал рядом с ней. Энакин, без куртки, но в своей чёрной кофте с длинными рукавами, с закинутым на плечо серым полотенцем в разводах от машинного масла, открыл капот и задумчиво почесал лохматый затылок, блестящий золотом в свете утреннего солнца. Он притянул к себе ступнёй стоящий рядом ящик с инструментами и начал копаться во внутренностях машины.  
— Да? — отстранёно сказал Кеноби. Он не знал, что ещё сказать.  
Афре и не требовались от него слова. Она похлопала его по спине, засунула фляжку за пояс и начала спускаться вниз. Кеноби смотрел, как она спрыгнула на землю и подошла к Энакину. О чём они говорили, Кеноби не слышал, но в один момент Энакин поднял взгляд на него и слегка улыбнулся. Приказ — просьба — уходить, разнесённое в ошмётки лицо одного из них, выстрел за его спиной в Ардва и дрожащие руки, прикручивающие свечу зажигания. Кеноби слегка прикрыл веки, успокаивая себя, и ответил на улыбку Энакина своей. Цепляйся, Кеноби.  
До конца его смены оставался час.  
* * *  
— А ты точно в состоянии стоять ровно?  
Энакин вскинул на него позабавленный взгляд. Шрам на виске изогнулся вместе с бровью, когда он улыбнулся. Кеноби пьяно прислонился бедром к блестящему на солнце «БМВ» и раздражённо посмотрел на Энакина, мол, не отвлекай. Сейчас его приоритетной задачей было догадаться, в чём заключалось различие торцевого гаечного ключа от разводного. Попытав удачу, он протянул Энакину один из тех, что держал в руке, и тот, довольно хмыкнув, принял его, вновь склонившись над капотом.  
— Тебе нужно, чтобы я стоял ровно?  
— Честно говоря, нет, — признался Энакин. — Пока ты неплохо справляешь. У тебя отличная интуиция. Афра всё время давала мне плоскогубцы вместо накидного ключа.  
— Невежество, — сказал Бен, понятия не имеющий, как выглядит накидной ключ.  
— О да, — хохотнул Энакин. Он выпрямился и грязной щёткой начал вычищать мусор вокруг свечи. — Ты как?  
Кеноби всегда был хорош в словах, но сейчас, даже если попытается, вряд ли красноречиво сможет описать своё состояние. Он неопределённо пожал плечами, и Энакин не стал настаивать на ответе. Энакин заканчивал свои машинные ритуалы, и Кеноби видел: это его успокаивало. Ему, казалось, нужно было быть вечно чем-то занятым, иначе он начинал тонуть в своих мыслях и загоняться.  
Стоило признать: прям как Кеноби.  
— Я догадываюсь, о чём ты говорил с Афрой, — покачал головой Энакин.  
Он прошёл мимо Кеноби так близко, что тот почувствовал исходящие от него запахи бензина и пота. Интересно, от самого Кеноби уже начало нести перегаром? Кеноби слегка отстранился от машины, наблюдая за Энакином, проверившим работоспособность машины, довольно усмехнувшимся и закрывшим капот. Кеноби кинул ему серое полотенце, перед этим сам вытерев об него руки.  
— И как тебе новая информация?  
— Я… — начал Кеноби, но так и не придумал, что сказать? Озадачен? Удивлён? Подавлен? Не то, не то и не то. Энакин понимающе взглянул на него. — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
Снова проходя мимо, Энакин положил руку на его плечо.  
— Тогда ничего не говори.  
Сказал и зашёл в дом. Кеноби поглубже вдохнул воздух вокруг себя: до сих пор пахло Энакином. Со сторожевой башни на него старательно не смотрел Ферус Олин, но Кеноби всё равно зачем-то махнул ему рукой. Он ещё раз похлопал машину Энакина по капоту и тоже скрылся в доме.  
За свою жизнь Кеноби арестовывал столько ублюдков, что при всём желании не смог бы вспомнить их всех. Вполне мог пройти мимо кого-то и не узнать. Но одного человека не мог забыть, как бы того ни хотел: чисто выбритый затылок, яркие, пронзительные глаза, при определённом освещении кажущиеся жёлтыми, и чёрные крупные татуировки на лице, извивающиеся в симметричных геометрических узорах. Кеноби застыл в дверном проёме, смотря, как человек, осуждённый за убийства, сидел за столом, активно работал ложкой и говорил о чём-то с заинтересованной Леей. На звук открывающейся двери человек оторвал взгляд от девочки, и их с Кеноби глаза встретились. На секунду у него они вспыхнули жёлтым.  
— Детектив Кеноби! — почти радостно воскликнул он, чуть ли не отбрасывая от себя тарелку и поднимаясь на ноги.  
Кеноби пьяно вцепился в дверной косяк.  
— Моралес, — пробормотал он, словно не мог поверить, кого видит перед собой.  
— Моё имя теперь Мол, — прищурился тот и сделал к Кеноби шаг. Лея непонимающие смотрела на них. — Пожмём друг другу руки как те, кто оказались в одной лодке?  
Кеноби сделал к нему широкий шаг. Посмотрел в ухмыляющееся желтоглазое лицо. Обвёл взглядом знакомые татуировки, которые когда-то разглядывал так одержимо и остервенело. Мысленно попросил прощения у Леи и, замахнувшись, ударил Моралеса прямо в висок.  
Тот согнулся, схватившись за лицо, отступил на два шага. Поплывший от алкоголя и произошедших за эту ночь событий мозг Кеноби отказывался толком работать, и он пропустил момент, когда в следующее же мгновение Моралес выпрямился и ответил ему ударом в нос, хватая согнувшегося от этого Кеноби за плечо и впечатывая колено в его солнечное сплетение. Закричала Лея. Боли Кеноби не чувствовал, только страстное желание сопротивляться и дать сдачи. Он не дал себе времени на передышку; только занёс руку, никуда даже особо не целясь, как соседняя дверь распахнулась и из неё выбежали люди. Кто-то перехватил Кеноби за кулак, кто-то повис на Моралесе, пытаясь оттащить его от Кеноби. Кеноби отчаянно пытался вырваться, не отводя взгляда от противника — Моралес и сам продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него.  
Кровь из носа капала Кеноби на грудь и под ноги. Она была тёплой, но Кеноби почти не ощущал её. Зато тепло чужого тело позади себя, крепкую хватку вокруг своих запястий, острый мужской запах — всё это он чувствовал. Проясняющийся от гнева мозг начал замечать, что Мола уже никто не держал — он продолжал смотреть на Кеноби, но не предпринимал попыток вновь влезть в драку. Ругнувшись, Кеноби прекратил сопротивляться, обмякнув в чужих руках.  
— Успокоился? — хмуро спросил Энакин. — Я отпускаю тебя.  
Не надо, хотел сказать Кеноби, но смолчал. Энакин вышел из-за его спины и встал перед ним, перекрывая обзор на Мола. Выглядел он почти злобно. Расстроенно. Кеноби опустил взгляд и приложил рукав к кровоточащему носу. К ним подошла Асока и дала Энакину мокрое холодное полотенце. Энакин, всё ещё злой и расстроенный, осторожно взял руку Кеноби за запястье и отвёл её от носа, прикладывая к переносице полотенце. Взял его голову в ладони и прижал подбородком к груди.  
— Что на тебя нашло?  
За Кеноби ответил Мол:  
— Когда-то я убил его напарницу, так что не вини его, Эни. Как её звали? Вентресс?  
Кеноби из последних сил дёрнулся вперёд, но Энакин мягко удержал его за плечи, прижимая к стене. Кеноби покорно опустил голову. Гнев медленно покидал Кеноби, и на его месте оставалась какая-то удручающая пустота.  
Кеноби не знал, чем бы это закончилось, но дверь с улицы опять открылась, и внутрь зашёл какой-то слишком взбудораженный Ферус. Все взгляды обернулись к нему, Энакин отошёл от Кеноби, оставив того самого прижимать теплеющее полотенце к переносице.  
— Что случилось? — удивилась Асока. Кажется, одновременно с Афрой.  
— К воротам подъехала машина. Из неё вышло двое мужчин.  
Энакин переглянулся с Афрой. Все мгновенно забыли о конфликте между Молом и Кеноби и пошли за Ферусом. Кеноби поплёлся за ними, но в проходе столкнулся с самим Молом. Тот бросил на него косой настороженный взгляд, и Кеноби замер, чувствуя вновь зарождающийся внутри гнев. Он не знал, сколько они так простояли, но в одно мгновение почувствовал, что его кто-то взял за ладонь и потянул за собой. Поправив сползшее полотенце, Кеноби опустил взгляд. Держащая его за руку Лея упорно не смотрела на него, повернув голову вперёд. Улыбнувшись, Кеноби сделал шаг, позволяя Лее вести. Краем уха он улавливал разговоры.  
— Проверим на содержание глюкозы в крови и пустим.  
— Ты сам говорил, что собираться в большие группы опасно.  
— Что ты предлагаешь, Ферус? Не открывать им ворота? Пускай проваливают?  
Ферус вздохнул.  
— Нет, конечно. Нет, — ответил он, но без особой уверенности.  
Перед воротами Энакин затормозил. Развернулся к остальным: это был редкий момент, когда все был в сборе. Кеноби убрал полотенце и пощупал нос: не сломан, кровь перестала идти, и то хорошо. Мол потрогал висок, на котором расцветал крупный яркий синяк. Лея поморщилась от запаха алкоголя, который исходил от Кеноби.  
Чудная картина, наверное, предстала перед Энакином.  
— Вы все стойте здесь, — скомандовал он. — Мы с Ферусом и Афрой сами выйдем к ним.  
— Идём, Бен, — внезапно шепнула ему на ухо Афра, когда Энакин и Ферус развернулись к ним спинами, вырвала его из хватки Леи и потащила за собой.  
Кеноби не успел понять, зачем она это сделала — его взгляд наткнулся на двух мужчин, удивительно похожих друг на друга. Они отлипли от машины, заметив, что ворота начали медленно открываться, а, завидев Энакина и остальных, с облегчением выдохнули. Тот, что был бритым, шагнул вперёд.  
Кеноби не представлял, что спрашивать и говорить в таких ситуациях. Кто вы? Какая разница. Откуда и куда вы? Какая разница. Что вы здесь делаете? Какая, чёрт возьми, разница, разве это не очевидно. Двое незнакомцев не стали ждать, когда их начнут спрашивать. Бритый начал:  
— Нас зовут Коди и Рекс Фетт.  
Энакин дёрнул подбородком. Кеноби, сжимая в руках кровавую тряпку и источая спиртные миазмы, пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Чувствую себя никчёмным.  
— Покажи, кто здесь главный, — подтолкнула его Афра к Феттам.  
— Но я здесь не главный, — жалобно воспротивился Кеноби. Афра закатила глаза.  
— Этому месту нужен главный, иначе Эни с Ферусом, пытаясь стать им, поубивают друг друга.  
Это звучало разумно. Кеноби посторонил с пути Энакина, открывшего было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, обошёл Феруса и встал перед двумя мужчинами, очевидно близнецами, отличающимися лишь причёсками и одеждой. Слегка улыбнувшись, Кеноби кивнул головой, показывая, что принял во внимание их имена.  
— Меня зовут Бен Кеноби, — ответил он. Кажется, почти трезво. Тишина за спиной его напрягала, но Кеноби решил не отступать. — Мы поговорим с вами после того, как докажете, что не заражены.  
Кеноби не знал, почему Энакин вдруг так покорно решил отдать ему вожжи правления. Он молча наблюдал, как Афра берёт пробу у обоих братьев, как показывает им дисплей глюкометра. Показатель глюкозы у обоих Феттов колебался в пределах нормы, и Кеноби кивнул им на ворота, мол, проезжайте. Братья благодарно кивнули, и Рекс залез в машину, направив её внутрь. Коди зашагал рядом с Кеноби, словно желая о чём-то спросить, но молчал.  
Когда остальные зашли в дом, Кеноби за локоть поймала Афра. Она переносила алкоголь куда лучше — Кеноби с грустью списывал это на молодость. Афра подмигнула ему и сказала:  
— Два этих барана, — почти ласково, — начали бы спорить, что делать с Феттами. Я бы встала на сторону Эни, и Ферус бы разозлился ещё сильнее, потому что «ему я всегда потакаю». Даже не представляешь, что у нас тут случается в таких случаях. Ты был нужен. Ты хорошо справился.  
Она не дала ему ответить, исчезая в дверном проёме. Кеноби зашёл внутрь последним.  
Братья Фетты сидели за столом, рядом с Асокой и Ферусом. Мол разлёгся на продавленном диване, словно происходящее его не особо волновало, Лея стояла рядом с отцом, который прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Подумав, Кеноби встал рядом с ними, ловя немного испуганный взгляд Леи и пытаясь ободряюще ей улыбнуться.  
— Мы получили сигнал из Нью-Йорка с военно-морской базы, — говорил Коди. Кеноби переглянулся с нахмурившимся Энакином. — И отправились туда. Когда мы прибыли на базу, то обнаружили, что она пуста. Устройство продолжало давать сигналы, и нам пришлось выключить его, чтобы остальные не приезжали. Там слишком опасно. Дверь на базе была просто снесена. Словно бомбой. Словно ураганом.  
Кеноби слышал, как разочарованно выдохнула Асока, видел, как ещё сильнее нахмурился Ферус. Энакин сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— Нью-Йорк просто кишит ими, — добавил Рекс. — Мы еле как выбрались. Чудом, иначе не скажешь. Проезжая здесь, заметили человека на сторожевой башне и решили попытать счастья.  
— Куда держали путь? — подал голос Кеноби.  
— В Мексику, — ответил Коди. — Там наши родственники. Были, по крайней мере. Не знаю, чего ожидали… Но ехать было уже некуда. Мы… можем остаться?  
Ферус дёрнул плечами, Энакин посмотрел на Кеноби. Кеноби шмыгнул носом, только теперь начиная чувствовать боль после драки и отходняк от алкоголя. Он решил промолчать, внимательно взглянув на Энакина.  
— Да, можете, — выдохнул Энакин. — Асока, покажешь тут всё?  
Не сговариваясь, они с Энакином вдвоём вышли на улицу. Кеноби был прав: к полудню тут стало крепко печь жарой. Энакин ещё сильнее закатал рукава, но солнечный свет прилипал к его чёрной кофте. Это, с ухмылкой подумал Кеноби, всё ещё лучше, чем моя кофта с пятнами крови на ней. Интересно, что подумали Фетты, завидев полупьяного мужика с неровной бородкой и явными следами драки? Хотя вряд ли Кеноби мог бы сейчас кого испугать больше, чем обстановка в мире.  
К слову о бородке…  
— Тут есть, где принять душ? — спросил он у Энакина. — И у тебя нет бритвы? Хочу привести себя в божеский вид.  
Энакин хмыкнул.  
— По-моему, тебе идёт борода, — пошутил он. — Душ, конечно, есть… — Он замолк, обрывая себя на полуслове, будто в нём резко взыграла нужда сказать что-то другое. Кеноби терпеливо ждал. Взгляд у Энакина резко стал рассредоточенным и грустным. — Что нам теперь, чёрт возьми, делать?  
Кеноби понимал, как тяжело бывало без жить цели. Когда он прибыл на базу с Ферусом и Афрой, то знал, что эти люди жили с мыслью о том, что остаётся надежда на Нью-Йорке, где на базе будут находиться другие люди. Где за ещё более прочными стенами и водной преградой они окажутся в абсолютной безопасности. Где не нужно будет так остро беспокоиться о припасах.  
— Выживать, — ответил Кеноби, поднимая голову и подставляя лицо под палящие лучи солнца.  
Боковым зрением он почувствовал, что Энакин посмотрел на него взглядом проникновенным и долгим.  
— Жить, — поправил он его и тоже задрал голову.  
* * *  
Ночи становились холоднее с каждым днём. Август подходил к концу, готовый смениться ветреной осенью, а потом — и промозглой зимой. Афра в шутку предлагала им отправиться в трип до Флориды, там, говорила, даже зимой тепло. Кеноби в эти моменты видел, как мечтательно туманился взгляд Асоки, а Лея выжидающе смотрела на Энакина, мол, ну действительно. Что нам ещё делать. Поехали? Энакин с Ферусом отмахивались от них, хоть раз солидарные в чём-то, и всё продолжало идти своим чередом.  
Одной ночью даже пошёл дождь. Случилось это как раз тогда, когда на башню залезла зевающая Асока, чтобы сменить Кеноби. Тот благородно предложил ей уйти, собираясь принести себя в жертву дождю, но Асока красноречиво закатила глаза и сказала, что справится. Не сахарная, не растает. Кеноби слез вниз, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрых ступенях лестницы; дождь без прелюдий хлынул на них стеной водопада, и Кеноби не видел ничего дальше вытянутой руки, успев сильно намочить ботинки за тот короткий путь до дома.  
Отряхиваясь, что твоя мокрая псина, он зашёл внутрь, в утонувшую в темноте и глухой полутишине комнату. На столе опять громоздилась тень какого-то прибора — беспокойные руки Энакина чинили всё, что было сломано, а что не было сломано — ломали, чтобы потом починить. Кеноби заглянул в кастрюлю, принюхался и понял, что не особо голоден. Стянул с себя куртку и кофту, повесил их сушиться на спинке стула. И только тогда понял, что в комнате он был не один.  
Афра говорила когда-то, что Энакина мучают кошмары. Кеноби помнил об этом. Он не двинулся с места, только взял висящее рядом полотенце и прошёлся им по влажным прядям волос. Энакин что-то тихо бормотал во сне, лежа на продавленном диване. Ночная прохлада позднего лета касалась голой мокрой кожи Кеноби, и тот иногда подрагивал от ощущения неприятной стужи, но Энакин, казалось, не мёрз в своей задравшейся футболке. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Кеноби подошёл поближе. Энакин хмурился; пряди его волос слиплись на блестящем от пота лбу. Ему явно снился крайне неприятный сон, и Кеноби, присев рядом с диваном на корточки, осторожно потряс его за плечо, тихо зовя по имени.  
Он не видел в темноте, как Энакин распахнул глаза. Но он почувствовал, как ещё сильнее сбилось его дыхание. Энакин резко сел на кровати, скидывая с себя холодную после дождя руку Кеноби, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кеноби выпрямился и отошёл, тактично сохраняя молчание. Его запасная одежда была в другой комнате, а эта, понятное дело, ещё не успела высохнуть. Кеноби потёр предплечья, стараясь спастись от холода, и щёлкнул выключателем. Свет залил довольно просторное помещение.  
— Твоя смена закончилась? — сонно спросил Энакин, опуская ноги на землю, но не вставая с дивана. Кеноби повернулся к нему, сдул со лба отросшую прядь рыжих волос и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Да. Как раз перед тем, как хлынул дождь.  
Он сел на стул, наблюдая, как Энакин поднимается на ноги и разминает спину и руки. Выглядел он паршиво: бледный, взмыленный, всё ещё отходящий ото сна. Кинув взгляд на Кеноби, он понятливо подобрал свою огромную темно-зелёную куртку, которую до этого использовал, как подушку, и бросил её Кеноби. Тот с благодарностью просунул руки в широкие рукава, спасаясь от холода. Кеноби всё ждал, всё надеялся, что Энакин поднимет тему о своих кошмарах, но тот молчал.  
Кеноби молчал тоже.  
— Не хочешь спать? — рассеянно спросил Энакин. Его взгляд упал на конструкцию на столе, и Кеноби понял, чем тот сейчас будет заниматься. Он пожал плечами.  
Не ошибся — Энакин, неловко зачесав влажные от пота волосы назад, подошёл к столу, одной рукой, не глядя, потянувшись к инструментам. Кеноби засунул руки в карманы куртки Энакина, и его пальцы наткнулись на что-то холодное и твёрдое.  
— Да где ж я дел отвёртку на шестнадцать, — раздражённо пробормотал Энакин себе под нос, всё-таки переведя взгляд на ящик с инструментами и начав копаться там.  
Кеноби вытянул руку из кармана.  
— Оно?  
— Оно! — ответил Энакин, потянувшись к нему через стол. — Как у тебя с Молом?  
Кеноби выдохнул.  
— Никак. Я ни разу толком не видел его вблизи с того момента. Не знаю, как у него получается это делать, — ответил он честно.  
Кеноби не представлял, что будет, когда он снова увидит забитое татуировками лицо Мола. Прошло довольно много времени. И с убийства Асажж, и с той их драки. Может, на трезвую голову он сможет обуздать себя и пройти мимо. Да, думал Кеноби, скорее всего так и будет. Но легче ему от этого не становилось: когда он думал о Моле, то всегда вспоминал и Асажж. Говорить об этом Энакину он не посчитал нужным. Как и Энакин ему — о своих кошмарах.  
Согревшись, Кеноби поднялся на ноги и стянул с себя куртку. Она слегка промокла изнутри, и Кеноби вывернул её наизнанку, повесив сушиться рядом со своей. Энакин кидал на него краткие беспокойные взгляды, не отрываясь от работы. Пожелал ему спокойной ночи, заметив, что Кеноби направился к двери в другую комнату. Кеноби чувствовал недосказанность. Чувствовал, что Энакин хотел рассказать о том, что его мучило, но нежелание то ли раскрываться, то ли давить на человека своими проблемами, заставляло его молчать. Кеноби помедлил, задержав пальцы на ручке двери, и, когда всё-таки начал на неё нажимать, сквозь звуки ливня, тихого бренчащего железа и пыхтения Энакина услышал шум открывающейся двери.  
Кеноби понял, кто это, ещё прежде, чем обернулся. Он замер, ощутив, как Энакин прекратил свою работу, и выдохнул. Он сжал пальцы на ручке до побелевших костяшек. Обернулся медленно.  
Не поддавайся эмоциям. Цепляйся за…  
Взгляд зацепился за хмурившегося Энакина в футболке. Кеноби не отводил его, лишь краем глаза видя, как Мол проходит внутрь, поглаживая ладонью свой бритый мокрый затылок.  
— Льёт как из ведра, — сказал он, старательно игнорируя Кеноби. Энакин промычал что-то в ответ. — Где Ферус?  
Кеноби проследил, как капелька пота скользнула по виску Энакина и упала на его ключицу. Кеноби медленно моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Мола.  
Как он и ожидал: где-то на задворках сознания вскипала беспомощная ярость, но её оказалось на удивление легко подавить.  
Цепляйся, Бен.  
— Отправился с Феттами в город, — внезапно подал он голос, прежде чем зайти в другую комнату и закрыть за собой дверь.  
Афра спала на боку, свернувшись калачиком. Кеноби подоткнул сползшее с неё одеяло, видя, что Афра замёрзла. Он достал из своей сумки другую кофту, влез в неё. Стянул промокшие штаны, затолкал ботинки под кровать. Он не успел упасть под одеяло — понял, что не один не спит в этой комнате. Лея сидела на соседней кровати, подобрав к груди коленки. В темноте Кеноби не видел выражения её лица.  
— Папа опять ушёл из комнаты, — тихо сказала она Кеноби. — Ему снились кошмары. Он не хотел случайно разбудить меня. — Лея тихо вздохнула. После непродолжительной паузы она произнесла: — Сегодня папа звал во сне Люка… Мне тоже не хватает Люка.  
Кеноби молча наблюдал, как Лея откидывается на тонкую подушку, прячется под одеялом и засыпает.  
К нему самому сон всё никак не шёл.  
* * *  
За пятнадцать лет они так и не смогли съехаться. Жили отдельно. И всё равно практически каждый уголок дома Кеноби кричал о том, что здесь иногда проводит дни и ночи женщина: вторая зубная щётка за зеркалом, массажная расчёска со светлыми волосами на зубчиках на комоде в прихожей, маленькая полка с её одеждой в его шкафу, упаковка органического кофе, который Кеноби искренне терпеть не мог, на кухне. Только теперь, когда все эти вещи пропали из его дома, Кеноби понял, как ему одиноко без Сатин.  
Он сидел на диване, плечом прижимая к уху телефон, а руками пытался сменить повязку на ране. Болела рана немилосердно — Кеноби приходилось скрежетать зубами, чтобы Квай-Гон не услышал его шумного тяжёлого дыхания (Да не надо ко мне прилетать. Погоди, а ты откуда звонишь. Улан-Батор. Это вообще где. А, ты был там неделю назад. Теперь Хуарес. Слушай, серьёзно, не надо, со мной всё в порядке). Он почти справлялся с этим, готовый попрощаться с отцом и бросить трубку, как услышал стук в дверь. Быстро заверив Квай-Гона напоследок, что он в порядке, Кеноби уменьшил звук на телевизоре, транслирующем обеденные новости, медленно, с кряхтением поднялся и пошёл встречать непрошеного гостя. Он понял, что так и не успел надеть рубашку, когда уже подошёл к двери, но возвращаться в зал у него уже просто не было сил. Кеноби посмотрел в «глазок» и едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться. Ладонь застыла в воздухе, но Кеноби силой заставил себя повернуть замок и потянуть на себя дверь.  
Сатин вздрогнула, увидев, как Кеноби сторонится с входа, морщась от боли и держась за бок. Посмотрела на кривоватую перевязку, изломав брови, и, не говоря ни слова, ступила внутрь, бросая свою маленькую сумочку на комод, а пакет с продуктами — на пол. Кеноби отстранёно наблюдал за её действиями, не готовый к тому, что ему придётся увидеть несостоявшуюся невесту так скоро.  
— Я слышала, что случилось, Бен, — бережно тронув его за плечо, начала Сатин. — Я волновалась.  
— Ценю, — ответил Кеноби и, прихрамывая, ушёл в зал.  
Сатин проследила взглядом за Кеноби, пока он не сел на диван, и отправилась на кухню. Кеноби слышал, как она открывает холодильник, шуршит пакетами, распахивает окно, чтобы проветрить комнату, ставит чайник. Он так привык к её присутствию в своей жизни, хоть Сатин и не жила постоянно в его доме, что звуки постороннего человека, звуки осторожных шагов Сатин, не казались ему чужеродными. Ему становилось спокойнее, когда она была рядом. Опять закряхтев, Кеноби лёг на диван, выпрямляя ноги и пытаясь принять позу поудобнее. В новостях что-то тихо говорили о космонавтах на МКС, но Кеноби эти космонавты не особо интересовали. Он смотрел в экран, не понимая, что там происходит, пока не пришла Сатин и не села в кресло напротив дивана.  
— Как оно? — тихо спросила она. Кеноби поморщился и опять завозился на месте. Он всё никак не мог найти удобную позу.  
— Кости и артерии не задеты, только мягкие ткани. Стреляли девятым калибром. Через месяц буду бегать. Надеюсь, — криво улыбнулся он.  
Сатин тяжело вздохнула.  
— И как тебя угораздило? — ласково спросила она.  
Кеноби отвёл взгляд. Видеть её лицо сейчас было невыносимо.  
— Забавно, но это произошло даже во внерабочее время, — решив совсем закрыть глаза, ответил Кеноби. — Я шёл вечером по улице и напоролся на парня, который пытался изнасиловать девушку. Бросился на помощь, но парень убрал от виска девушки пистолет, которым ей угрожал, и выстрелил в меня. По большей части, от неожиданности. Даже убегать потом не стал.  
Он почувствовал, что Сатин ласково положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты хороший человек, Бен.  
Кеноби промычал что-то в ответ и распахнул веки. Улыбка Сатин была очень грустной, но нежной. Любящей. Кеноби было почти физически больно смотреть на неё. Он перевёл взгляд на телевизор, где теперь практически безмолвно говорили про президента Палпатина. Пульт он, кажется, утащил с собой в прихожую.  
Сатин ушла вечером, прибравшись в доме, наготовив еды и тщательно обработав рану Кеноби. В его прихожей на зеркале она случайно оставила свою губную помаду. Заметив её, Кеноби, державшийся всё это время, сел прямо на пол и уронил лицо в ладони.  
Звук на телевизоре он так и не включил.  
* * *  
Проснулся Кеноби из-за того, что в соседней комнате громко и отчаянно спорили.  
Он отвернулся от стены, поворачиваясь с бока на спину, и осоловело посмотрел в потолок. Слова доносились до него обрывками, и он никак не мог выцепить из них суть. На глаза ему попались лишь аккуратные тонкие трещины — пока старое здание стояло прочно. Потянувшись, Кеноби скосил взгляд вправо — на соседней койке спала Асока, которую после ночной смены сложно было разбудить, а в ногах у неё сидела Лея, читавшая какую-то книгу. Заметив, что Кеноби проснулся, он зажала указательный палец между страниц и закрыла книгу.  
— Из-за чего ругань стоит? — зевнул Кеноби. Лея нахмурилась.  
— Не знаю. Папа сказал мне идти в комнату и не подслушивать.  
Кеноби вылез из-под одеяла, опять потянулся и накинул на себя куртку.  
— Нехорошо это, — покачал он головой. — Сиди здесь, Лея.  
Лея ожидаемо не послушалась, вскочила на ноги и с бунтарским возмущением бросила книгу на кровать, даже не запоминая, на какой странице она остановилась. Кеноби, не обращая на это внимания, толкнул дверь и вышел с Леей из комнаты. За столом собрались все, кроме них двоих и Асоки. Появление Кеноби ни на что особо не повлияло; Ферус и Энакин, даже не повернув головы к открывшейся двери, продолжали громко ругаться, братья Фетты переводили непонимающие взгляды с одного на другого, Мол стоял, отвернувшись к окну, и лишь Афра посмотрела на Кеноби и состроила непонятное выражение лица.  
Кеноби громко хлопнул в ладоши. К его же неожиданности, это возымело эффект: и Ферус, и Энакин заткнулись и перевели на него взгляды. Кеноби подошёл к столу и встал рядом с сидящей за ним Афрой, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Никто не хочет ввести меня в курс дела?  
Кажется, они оба страстно возжелали ввести его в курс дела, но сделали это так, что Кеноби в итоге ничего и не понял. Энакин и Ферус, перебивая друг друга и везде вставляя свои пять копеек, пытались пролить ему свет на ситуацию, и Кеноби даже честно пытался выслушать их. В конце концов он поднял вверх раскрытые ладони и многозначительно кашлянул.  
— По одному, пожалуйста, — ровно сказал он, и взгляд его скользнул к Энакину.  
Энакин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдал:  
— Я отправляюсь в Монро Тауншип.  
Кеноби сразу вспомнил этот небольшой город по соседству с родным Олд-Бриджем. Он озадаченно спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— К нам поступил сигнал. — Видя, что эти слова не особо убедили Кеноби, что ему следует прямо сейчас срываться за триста миль отсюда, он добавил: — Из моего дома.  
— Кто-то из твоих родственников смог выжить и теперь отправляет тебе сигнал? Это может быть кто-то из заражённых, случайно или нарочно что-то задевший, — покачал головой Кеноби.  
— Всё не так просто, — раздражённо ответил Энакин. Ферус за его спиной демонстративно скривил лицо. — Кто-то залез в наш дом. Включил независимый источник питания и отправил сигнал из подвала, закрытого на ключ. Это мог сделать только мой сын.  
Кеноби сразу пришло на ум одно имя.  
— Люк, — одновременно с Леей проговорил он.  
Энакин опустил к дочери непонимающий взгляд, только сейчас заметив, что она вышла с Кеноби. Лея упрямо вскинула подбородок, открыто смотря в глаза отцу, всем своим видом показывая, что теперь уж точно никуда не уйдёт. Энакин тяжело вздохнул и дёрнул плечами.  
— Ему семь лет, Скайуокер! — взвился Ферус. — Я могу понять твои чувства, но пораскинь мозгами: даже если семилетка сумел почти три месяца выживать каким-то чудом, как он умудрился включить независимый источник питания и отправить тебе сигнал?  
— О, он в свои семь лет будет поумнее некоторых, — не поворачиваясь к нему, ехидно ответил Энакин.  
Полицейское чутьё Кеноби, выверенное годами, подсказало ему, что сейчас начнётся милый сердцу мордобой. Он опять громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Чем мы рискуем, отправляясь на помощь, предполагаемо, Люку?  
— Припасами: бензином, едой, батарейками, тестерами, патронами. Нашими жизнями: путь в Монро пролегает через Хелметту. Когда мы с Челли в последний раз там были, город кишел заражёнными. Гиблая затея, — пробурчал Ферус.  
Кеноби опустил взгляд. Он был полностью согласен с Ферусом: вряд ли семилетний мальчик смог бы сделать такое, будь он даже в три раза умнее каждого из них. Пустая трата ресурсов, сказал он себе. И сразу же вспомнил, как около месяца назад сорвался на помощь Квай-Гону, бросив всех и рискуя своей жизнью.  
Он поднял взгляд. Энакин встрепенулся.  
— Я отправлюсь один, — мотнул головой Энакин. — Чтобы сократить риски для жизней остальных и трату припасов.  
— Мы не можем отправить тебя одного, — почти перебил его Кеноби. — Но я согласен с тем, что сигнал нужно проверить.  
Афра дёрнула головой:  
— И я согласна с Эни.  
Ферус вскипел:  
— Заткнись, Афра, хватит потакать всем его капризам!  
— Не затыкай мне рот, у меня докторская степень по прикладным наукам, ублюдок, — выплюнула Афра, хоть и без особой злости. — Что ты устраиваешь-то? Неужто будешь скучать по Эни?  
Мол отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на них с вежливой усмешкой. Сказал:  
— Эни, если ты поедешь туда, то ты полнейший идиот.  
И вышел на улицу, провожаемый многочисленными взглядами. Повисло напряжённое молчание. Ферус, побуравив Энакина несколько секунд злобным взглядом, перевёл его на Кеноби. Кеноби чувствовал, что Энакин тоже смотрит на него. Для себя Энакин уже всё решил, Кеноби знал это: он сядет в «БМВ» в любом случае и отправится в Монро, ведомый призрачной надеждой найти своего семилетнего сына. Кеноби не мог его винить за это. Кеноби, если быть честным, понимал его, как никто другой. Он сказал:  
— Мы с Энакином отправимся в Монро, чтобы проверить сигнал. Как далеко ловит внутренняя связь?  
— Всего лишь в радиусе тридцати миль, — ответила Афра.  
— Значит, постоянно поддерживать связь мы не сможем, — кивнул Кеноби. Другого он и не ожидал. — Ладно. Когда мы готовы отправляться?  
— Да хоть сейчас. — Энакин дёрнул подбородком. Ферус прорычал что-то себе под нос; Кеноби почти физически ощущал исходящие от него волны недовольства.  
Когда Кеноби зашёл в комнату, чтобы взять фонарь, «глок» и запасную одежду, за ним тихо проскользнула Лея. Кеноби надеялся, что этого не произойдёт. Лея не спешила начинать разговор — она боялась. Кеноби проверил фонарь, надел на спину и плечи портупею и спрятал в кобуре «глок». Лея подошла к нему и неуверенно коснулась своей маленькой ладонью его, грубой и широкой. Вздохнув, Кеноби повернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Лею.  
— Я знаю, что папу просить бесполезно, — начала она неохотно. — Поэтому прошу тебя. Бен, пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой.  
Кеноби не удивился. Кеноби знал, что так будет. Асока за спиной Леи громко всхрапнула, и девочка от неожиданности дёрнулась, хотела повернуться к шуму, но Кеноби сел рядом с ней на корточки и положил руку на хрупкое плечо, заглядывая в серьёзное детское личико. Лея поняла его. Её носик сморщился, когда она попыталась не расплакаться, но у неё ничего не вышло. Слёзы хлынули из её тёмных глаз — Кеноби не в первый раз заметил, что они достались ей не от отца. У Энакина глаза были голубыми.  
— Я не буду мешаться, — прошептала она. — Я не буду бесполезной.  
— Лея, ты никогда не будешь мешаться. Ни своему отцу. Ни мне, — мягко заверил её Кеноби. — Попытайся понять, как это опасно. Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь Люку. Но если с тобой что-то случится, твой отец точно этого не переживёт. Ты же любишь своего папу?  
Лея кивнула и сквозь сдавленные рыдания пробормотала, что любит его больше всех на свете.  
— Я обещаю, что с ним ничего не случится. — Кеноби не любил давать пустых обещаний, но эти слова сами вырвались у него изо рта. — Помнишь, как я в прошлый раз защитил его? Защищу и в этот раз. Ты веришь мне, Лея? Ты веришь мне?  
Всхлипнув, Лея кивнула. Кеноби хотел было выпрямиться, но не успел. Лея протянула к нему руки, схватила его за шею и прижалась в неловком объятии. Кеноби тихо вздохнул и ответил на объятие, положив руки на её подрагивающую спину. Лея так же быстро отстранилась от него, вытерла сопли кулаком и почти выбежала из комнаты. Кеноби покачал головой и вернулся к сборам.  
— Опять я всё проспала, — зевнула Асока.  
— Давно не спишь? — не оборачиваясь к ней, спросил Кеноби.  
— Достаточно. Что там произошло?  
— О-о, — протянул Кеноби. — Спроси у Феруса.  
Сборы не заняли у них много времени. Проснувшаяся Асока кинула Кеноби рюкзак с продуктами, отдала ему ящик с инструментами Энакина и снабдила тестерами и батарейками. Лениво хлещущая кофе Афра смотрела на него, прислонившись к стене, и, когда Асока отошла, спросила, почему Кеноби вообще вызвался помочь. Кеноби пожал плечами, в последний раз проверил, всё ли на месте, и махнул рукой. Афра тихо и понимающе хмыкнула.  
Энакин нашёлся у своей машины — где ж ещё ему быть. Он тщательно проверял внутренности своего «БМВ», но никаких поломок, видимо, не находил. Энакин довольно закрыл капот и посмотрел на Кеноби. Пересекающий висок шрам показался Кеноби едва заметным, несмотря на бьющие по глазам яркие лучи утреннего солнца.  
— Где Лея? — спросил Энакин у вышедшей проводить их Асоки. Та недовольно фыркнула.  
— Обиделась на тебя и спряталась где-то.  
Энакин расстроенно опустил взгляд и, кивнув Асоке, залез на водительское сидение. Кеноби положил инструменты в багажник и сел рядом с Энакином, закидывая сумку с припасами на задние сидения. Энакин постучал длинными пальцами по рулю и, выдохнув, словно собирался бросаться в омут со скалы, завёл машину. Кеноби бросил последний взгляд на стоящую у двери Асоку и перевёл его к воротам.  
— Поехали, — сказал он, стараясь придать своему голосу как можно больше уверенности.  
Пустоши окружили их, и Кеноби даже забыл, что они оставили высокие стены буквально несколько мгновений назад. Ему вдруг почудилось, что они едут по голым горизонтам уже несколько часов. Впереди виднелась полоска Вудбриджа, но почему-то город казался ему недостижимым. В пустоши, думал Кеноби, было безопасно. В пустоши не было их; тех, которые убивали так легко, но сами не могли умереть. Кеноби хотелось попросить Энакина остановить машину, выбежать из неё и затеряться в пустошах. Умереть от голода и жажды на открытом поле, чтобы змеи высосали его глаза, а птицы склевали остатки его гниющей плоти. Желание раздувалось изнутри; Кеноби облизал острым языком сухие губы и до боли сжал пальцы на ручке двери.  
Цепляйся, Бен.  
Он обернулся и зацепился. За золото спутанных прядей волос Энакина, продолжающие незаметно расти и расти с каждым днём, за тёмно-розовый шрам на его виске, за мерно подымающуюся и опускающуюся грудь. За руку, которая лежала на руле, за руку, которая переключала скорости. За имя (Энакин), за голос (Жить), который вырывался эхом из воспоминаний, за отчаянную решимость (Иди) и за любящую дочь (Я не буду мешаться).  
Кеноби почувствовал, что ему становится трудно дышать.  
— Мы будем в Монро к пополудни. Мне не нравится, — вырвал его из опасных мыслей голос Энакина, — что мы отправились днём. При солнце их больше. При солнце они активнее. Но я не могу терять ни минуты. Ты понимаешь, Кеноби?  
Кеноби понимал. Энакин нервно и быстро улыбнулся, не поворачивая головы, а потом внезапно спросил:  
— Кстати, всё хотел узнать. Почему в душе ты всегда поёшь только «Солдата удачи»?  
Кеноби закашлялся.  
— Если убрать вступление и гитарное соло, «Солдат удачи» идёт ровно две минуты и тридцать секунд. Я засекал. Знаешь, ограничение по времени очень помогает, когда нельзя тратить много воды.  
— О Боже, Кеноби, — рассмеялся Энакина, и напряжение слегка отпустило его. Кеноби не сдержал улыбки. — Красиво поёшь, кстати. Почти как Ковердейл.  
— Брось.  
— Лучше.  
— Тем более брось! — Теперь рассмеялся уже Кеноби.  
Они проехали весь Вудбридж непринуждённо разговаривая о всякой ерунде, словно интуитивно пытаясь отвлечь себя — и друг друга — от волнения. Кеноби заметил, что, несмотря на светлое утро, им не встретился ни один из них. Улицы совсем пустовали. Энакин скрипнул зубами, когда им пришлось проехать мимо минимаркета; Кеноби разглядел на сером светлом асфальте просторной парковки красное пятно крови, где лежал Ардва. Понадеялся лишь, что Энакин не разглядел. Правда, когда они выехали в центр, Энакин со всей серьёзностью заявил, что Мол частенько поёт в душе Шокинг Блю — Кеноби смеялся над этим так сильно, что подхвативший его смех Энакин едва не свернул с трассы.  
Когда они въехали в Сейрвилл, Кеноби начал рассказывать Энакину про Квай-Гона. Про то, как тот забрал его из фостерной семьи, когда Кеноби было тринадцать лет. Про то, как жена Квай-Гона умерла почти сразу же после того, как Кеноби стал членом их семьи. Про то, как живущий в своём мире Квай-Гон прилежно, но в своей странной манере воспитывал Кеноби до его совершеннолетия, а, как только Бену исполнился двадцать один год, уехал в…  
— Ташкент? — фыркнул Энакин. — Это вообще где?  
— Вот и я тоже самое у него спросил тогда, — смеялся Кеноби. — А он мне послал в ответ по почте фотографию какой-то мечети. Смотри, говорит, древний памятник. Ну не красота ли, спросил.  
— А ты?  
— Я тогда не оценил. Чуть не порвал присланную им фотографию. Но потом успокоился, что ещё с него взять. Фотография мечети долго висела у меня на зеркале в прихожей.  
Кеноби продолжал говорить: потом туда присоединились фотографии горы Улуру из Алис-Спрингс, медресе из Тегерана, самого Квай-Гона, но не на фоне Эйфелевой башни, как у других приличных людей, а в окружении голых африканских детей из племени химба. И ещё много разных фотографий из разных поездок разной степени опасности и безумства.  
— Он впервые познакомился с моей девушкой только на четвёртом году наших отношений, — вспомнив, фыркнул Кеноби. — Мы с Сатин как раз были у меня, когда домой ввалился он, со слезающей от загара кожей, отросшими до плеч волосами и грязной бородой. Сатин подумала, что в дом влез грабитель, а Квай-Гону показалось, что он перепутал дома. Боже, это было самое неловкое знакомство с родителями, — не переставая посмеиваться, рассказывал Кеноби. Энакин отчаянно желал постоянно смотреть на него; смотреть на дорогу и Кеноби одновременно у него, однако, не получалось, но его брошенные мельком вбок красноречивые взгляды говорили сами за себя. Отсмеявшись, Кеноби сказал: — Я так надеялся найти Квай-Гона дома, когда получил вызов по рации. Мне всё ещё кажется, что он сейчас позвонит откуда-нибудь из Якутии и начнёт рассказывать, какую очередную болячку он подхватил у местных.  
Отлить ему захотелось, когда они проезжали мимо родного Олд-Бриджа, но так и не заехали в него. Кеноби встал у дороги, повернувшись спиной к машине, расстегнул штаны и услышал, как за ним вышел Энакин и развернул карту.  
— Мы, конечно, могли поехать через Эдисон и Нью-Браунсик, чтобы не заезжать в Хелметту, но это заняло бы у нас лишний час, а я не хочу терять ни минуты, — проговорил Энакин задумчиво. Кеноби почти видел, как он прислонился спиной к машине и вгляделся в тонкие пересечения дорог на карте.  
Кеноби потянул вверх «молнию», вдел пуговицу в петлю и повернулся к Энакину, намереваясь сказать, что понимает его, как вдруг до них донёсся странный шум.  
Во-первых, его совершенно точно не издал ни Энакин, ни сам Кеноби. Во-вторых, он определённо исходил из машины, передние двери которой были распахнуты.  
В-третьих, это был чих.  
Кеноби понял всё ещё до того, как Энакин, отбросив карту на крышу машины, резко потянул на себя заднюю дверь и застыл. Кеноби наблюдал, как напрягается его спина, а пальцы беспомощно сжимаются на верхушке двери. Кеноби подошёл к нему, осторожно тронул за плечо, и Энакин словно отмер.  
— Лея! — воскликнул он, и в этом коротком восклицании было столько эмоций, что Кеноби не рискнул бы их всех перечислить.  
Они отошли, позволив девочке выбраться из машины. Взлохмаченная, она предстала перед ними, покорно потупив взгляд, но выглядя при этом спокойной. Лея добилась своей цели и думала лишь о настоящем — перспектива того, что потом, когда всё обойдётся, расстроенный взвинченный отец сможет надавать ей тумаков, её не пугала. Кеноби подумалось, что, если глаза Лее и достались от матери, то характером она однозначно пошла в отца. Ему вдруг стало интересно, каким у четы Скайуокеров вышел сын. Послав Лее улыбку (девочка удивлённо приподняла брови), Кеноби отошёл, не вслушиваясь в то, как Энакин взволнованно отчитывает дочь. Всё равно на каждое предложение Лея выстреливала монотонным: «Поняла, я больше так не буду». Энакин, видимо, знакомый с этой тактикой (что-то подсказывало Кеноби, что он и сам к ней часто прибегал) устало вздохнул.  
— Что ж за дети у меня такие, — пробормотал он. Лея фыркнула: «Самые лучшие», но под взглядом отца стушевалась. — Запрыгивай обратно и поехали.  
Пока машина рассекала пустую трассу, Энакин не переставал инструктировать дочь: сиди ровно, не лезь, не мешай, ничего не трогай, никуда не отходи, увидишь их — беги, и, судя по слегка раздражённому лицу Леи, выслушивать ей это приходилось далеко не в первый раз. Она дождалась, когда отец закончит свою речь, перегнулась через сидение и воззрилась на Кеноби.  
— Кеноби, я поступила неправильно? — серьёзно спросила она.  
Кеноби не знал, насколько правильными были её действия, но в одном был точно уверен:  
— Ты поступила нехорошо. Нарушила обещания и запреты. Подорвала доверие к себе. Поставила под угрозу нашу вылазку. Но, что больше всего меня смущает, ты так и не поняла, что натворила. Тебе совсем не стыдно, Лея. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты села и подумала, за что тебе должно быть стыдно.  
— Так ты сам только что перечислил, за что, — фыркнула Лея, и Энакин вскинул глаза к небу: «Она непробиваема».  
Кеноби с улыбкой покачал головой, но Лея, на его удивление, села ровно на заднем сидении и о чём-то глубокого задумалась.  
Оставшийся путь они проехали почти без слов.  
**Энакин**  
Они не умели ругаться.  
Каждый раз, когда назревал конфликт и в груди Энакина начинала кипеть ярость, Падме поднимала на него свои спокойные тёмные глаза и тоном опытного политика предлагала сесть и высказать всё, чем он недоволен.  
Энакин высказывал. Потом высказывалась Падме. К концу разговора от гнева Энакина не оставалось ни следа, только стыд из-за того, что некоторое время назад ему хотелось наорать на жену. Падме сглаживала все острые углы его характера, и Энакин искренне верил, что они идеально подходят друг другу. Верил с того самого дня, как восемнадцать лет назад спас заблудившуюся в его неблагоприятном районе Падме от местных бандитов.  
Верил с того дня, как шестнадцать лет назад впервые пробрался за ворота к окну её дома, чтобы быть пойманным её отцом и выгнанным оттуда взашей.  
Верил с того дня, как двенадцать лет назад впервые поцеловал её и почувствовал, как жадно и решительно Падме отвечает ему на поцелуй.  
Верил с того дня, как девять лет назад сделал ей предложение, и Падме не успела даже сказать да, прежде чем он понял это по её взметнувшимся вверх бровям и широкой улыбке.  
Любить Падме было так легко и приятно; и тем не менее Энакин видел, как иногда ей тяжело было с ним. Энакин всегда отдавался своим эмоциям без остатка: гнев поглощал его с головой, затуманивая рассудок, скорбь завладевала каждым участком души… А любил он всегда как в последний раз. Падме принимала его таким, какой он есть, не пытаясь изменить, но уравновешивая его нрав своим, спокойным и стальным. Падме была главной в их семье, и Энакин покорно уступал ей это место, понимая, что так будет лучше и правильнее. Главное, думалось ему, что Падме его любит. А он любит её. С остальным они справятся.  
Падме над его мыслями посмеивалась, называла наивным идеалистом, но делала это с нежностью. Энакин отвечал, что кто-то из них двоих может и помечтать, и пускай уж лучше это будет он. В тёмных глазах Падме Энакин мог разглядеть созвездия; когда-то он грезил космосом и далёкими галактиками, теперь же, повзрослев и успокоившись, смог отыскать космос в глазах, волосах и присутствии Падме, и больше не грезил ни о чём. Теперь он имел всё, что ему было нужно.  
О космосе он вспоминал лишь тогда, когда канал новостей транслировал видео с Международной космической станции. Падме всегда смеялась над тем, как начинал гореть взгляд её мужа, прикованный к телевизору. Люк был таким же. Одно с Энакином его так сильно различало: у Люка были возможности. Благополучная семья, деньги, острый ум. Люк грезил космосом, и Энакин надеялся, что тот сможет найти его не на Земле, как сделал отец, а покинув атмосферу в скафандре и прикоснувшись глазами к близкой луне через иллюминатор.  
Засыпая в последнюю ночь в своей кровати, но ещё не зная об этом, Энакин смотрел через окно на созвездия и оборачивался, чтобы найти созвездия между прядей волос спящей рядом Падме.  
* * *  
Энакин присел на корточки. Вещи вокруг были раскиданы в беспорядке, и Энакину на секунду показалось, что они умеют чувствовать гнев, недовольство и желание крушить всё вокруг себя — иными словами, испытывать всё то, что было так близко Энакину и так часто приходилось ему давить в себе. Но он видел Падме только что и понимал: единственное чувство, на которое они были способны, — это голод. Жмуря веки, теперь он вспоминал, как последние шесть месяцев Падме постоянно что-то жевала и торчала на кухне почти безвылазно. Энакин даже подшучивал, не ждёт ли их пополнение. С телевизора беспристрастно вещали о том, что единственными признаками «болезни» во время бессимптомного периода были приступы сильного голода и провалы в памяти.  
Если бы Энакин обратил на это внимания раньше, изменилось бы что-то? Нет, думал он. Однозначно нет. И всё равно эта мысль не приносила успокоения. Ардва жалобно скулил за его спиной — Ардва тоже почуял беду, ещё до того, как Падме набросилась на него. Энакинку показалось, что с собакой что-то не то.  
Почему-то он не подумал, что проблема была в его жене.  
Он поднял с пола фотографию и выпрямился. Огладил пальцами рамку и осторожно, чтобы не порезаться об осколки, притронулся к улыбающемуся лицу Падме. Это был день их свадьбы; фату с головы жены уже сняли, но белое платье, открывающее длинную тонкую шею и хрупкие плечи, говорило само за себя. Энакин, которому тогда было лишь девятнадцать лет, стоял рядом с Падме и прижимал её к себе за талию, смеясь пьяно и радостно. За их спинами кто-то плясал, кто-то пил, кто-то дрался, но их двоих это не волновало. Энакин помнил, что случилось сразу после того, как фотограф опустил фотоаппарат, сделав снимок: он развернул Падме к себе и накрыл её губы своими под одобрительные возгласы гостей.  
Сморгнув слёзы, он отшвырнул от себя фотографию с такой силой, что стекло разбилось ещё сильнее.  
Со второго этажа выглянула Асока. Увидев, что произошло, она в ужасе зажала рот ладонями. Огромные голубые глаза бегали с угла к комнаты к Энакину и обратно. Энакин поднял к ней безучастный взгляд и рукой указал наверх, мол, сиди пока, не высовывайся. Асока ошарашенно кивнула и поспешила вновь исчезнуть. Вздохнув, Энакин собрал всю волю в кулак и подошёл к углу в гостиной.  
Там лежала Падме. Кожа её всё ещё сохраняла нежный персиковый цвет, на волосах осталось подобие причёски, которую она делала утром. Одежда измялась, порвалась в нескольких местах, и Энакин почти что на автомате поправил лоскут, отошедший от её дорогого тёмно-синего пиджака. Слёзы уже не застилали глаза — он держал себя в руках. Могло бы показаться, что Падме спит, но всю иллюзию рушила аккуратная дыра красного цвета на лбу. Буквально несколько мгновений назад Энакин вскинул руку с пистолетом, нажал на спусковой крючок, и попал ровно туда, куда целился.  
Что делать дальше, он не знал. Падме — нет, не Падме, зови это существо «ею», приказал себе Энакин, — всё равно скоро очнётся и опять попытается сожрать их. Только что Энакин убил её во второй раз. Снова на мгновение крепко зажмурившись, чтобы успокоиться, Энакин наклонился и бережно поднял тело на руки. Падме повисла в них тряпичной куклой. Энакин уронил взгляд на её шею — по ней съехала простая серебряная цепочка с кулоном, которую Энакин подарил ей когда-то давно, когда они ещё даже не были женаты. Тогда он и понял, что смотреть на неё было ошибкой. Сглотнув и отведя глаза, Энакин отнёс тело в уборную комнату за плотной дубовой дверью на первом этаже и бережно уложил в ванну, словно Падме до сих пор могла что-то чувствовать.  
Он спустился в подвал, схватил жидкость для розжига костра, достал спички — зажигалки в доме никогда не было, никто из них не курил. Почти добежал до уборной — вдруг Падме за это время успела очнуться? Но нет, она лежала в ванной в той же позе, в которой Энакин её оставил. Он навис над ней, в очередной раз оглаживая взглядом родные черты лица. Протянул руку и сорвал с шеи серебряную цепочку с кулоном, положил её в карман. Больше не стал медлить — если продолжит смотреть на жену, то так и не сможет сделать то, что задумал. Энакин открутил крышку и наклонил жидкость для розжига над телом Падме, поливая ею тело. Достал спички, пару раз чиркнул одной, но из-за дрожащих рук она никак не хотела зажигаться. Выругавшись, Энакин едва не отбросил коробок от себя. Ему хотелось лечь рядом с телом Падме, напоследок отыскать созвездия в прядях её волос и закрыть глаза. Он упал на колени рядом с ванной, почти не сдерживая слёз, когда в голову пришла одна простая мысль.  
Люк. Лея. Они с Асокой сидели в детской Леви на втором этаже, испуганные, ждущие его. Они не выживут без меня, подумал Энакин. Я не выживу без них. Вытерев слёзы рукавом, он поднялся на ноги, достал спичку, и на этот раз она загорелась. Собственная кровь застилала глаза. Рука задержалась в воздухе, но в итоге Энакин разжал пальцы.  
Перед тем, как тело Падме вспыхнуло, ему показалось, что она открыла свои тёмные глаза и посмотрела на Энакина.  
Он плотно закрыл дверь в уборную за собой. Запах горящей человеческой плоти ничем не отличался от запаха жарящегося мяса свинины или говядины. Мысли о еде сейчас приходили к Энакину с подступающим к горлу комком. Он прислонился к двери, и подумал: ему кажется, что рядом потрескивает костёр, или он действительно это слышит?  
На второй этаж он поднимался, казалось, целую вечность. Не находил в себе силы идти дальше, вставал на каждую ступеньку и останавливался. Подтолкнул его наверх окрик Леи. Энакин распахнул дверь в её детскую и увидел, как она вырывается из хватки беспомощной Асоки. Завидев отца, Лея с лёгкостью оттолкнула от себя Асоку и упала в его объятия, рыдая надрывно и громко. Люк стоял рядом и смотрел на них непонимающим взглядом.  
— Я думала, с тобой случилось то же, что и с остальными, — сквозь рыдания сказала Лея. Энакин сильнее сжал пальцы на её спине. — А твой глаз, что с ним? Откуда кровь? Ты в порядке? Я так рада, что ты жив. Где мама?..  
Энакин смолчал.  
Он мягко отстранил дочь от себя и вытер большим пальцем дорожку от слёз на её щеке. Похлопал Люка по плечу, когда проходил мимо него к окну, и выглянул на улицу. Удивительно пусто — буквально час назад здесь была бойня.  
— Асока, ты готова? — спросил он. Асока неуверенно кивнула. — Пробегись по дому и посмотри, может, я чего пропустил, и ты найдёшь что-нибудь полезное.  
Асока нервно кивнула и нехотя пошла к двери. Она явно не горела желанием оставаться одна. Люк рванулся за ней, но Энакин перехватил его за плечо и заставил остаться на месте. Как только за Асокой закрылась дверь, Энакин достал глюкометр, вставил туда тестер и по очереди проверил результаты у себя, Леи и Люка.  
На нём аппарат показал девять и три.  
На Люке — восемь и пять.  
На Лее — ровно восемь.  
Глюкометр показывал такие результаты уже семь с половиной месяцев. Так почему тогда только Падме потеряла рассудок и попыталась их убить?  
Энакин нервно облизал губы и усмехнулся. Дети смотрели на него испуганно и непонимающе, Лея то и дело вытирала припухшие веки, а Люк открывал рот, порываясь сказать что-то. Энакин сглотнул, сбросил последний результат анализа и спрятал глюкометр в кармане. Криво улыбнулся детям и кивнул на дверь.  
— Всё в порядке. С нами всё в порядке. Давайте сядем в машину и уедем отсюда поскорее.  
На первом этаже стоял запах палёной плоти. Дверь в уборную была плотно закрыта. Энакин закинул на плечо сумку, подхватил на руки Лею, и впятером они вышли на улицу и направились к машине.  
* * *  
В тюрьме этой было… тихо.  
Так тихо, так пусто, хотя она не выглядела старой, древней, заброшенной: здесь было чисто, здания не рушились, окна почти не были выбиты. Солнечный свет здесь утопал в сером цвете асфальта и красном цвете кирпича, которыми были выложены постройки. Энакин хлопнул дверью машины и вышел наружу, осматриваясь вокруг. Неугомонная Лея выбежала за ним и сразу же схватила отца за руку, боясь отпускать от себя надолго. Энакин ободряюще сжал её детские пальчики и потянул за собой, ходя по территории и осматриваясь. В руке он сжимал пистолет, но выпущенный на улицу Ардва спокойно бегал вокруг них, помахивая хвостом. Энакин слышал, как за его спиной беззлобно переругиваются из-за чего-то Челли и Ферус, а Асока пытается их угомонить. Он усмехнулся и прошёлся с Леей дальше.  
Эта колония была общей для многих маленьких городов Джерси. Сюда помещали преступников аж с прибрежных населённых пунктов. Здания не уходили далеко в высоту, зато росли в длину. То и дело на глаза Энакину попадались новые пристройки. Дорожки здесь были везде заасфальтированы, а здания с маленькими окошками напрягали не так сильно, как Энакин думал будут напрягать. Жить было… можно. Бывало и хуже. Он уже даже почти убрал пистолет, не переставая отвечать сыпавшей заинтересованными вопросами Лее, как вдруг Ардва резко напрягся, зарычал, и навстречу им вышел человек.  
Энакин вскинул пистолет, прицеливаясь, но если бы человек был одним из них, то бросился бы на Энакина, не раздумывая. Незнакомец же поднял руки, показывая, что является полностью безоружным и не несёт с собой злого умысла. Энакин сразу понял, что он преступник: его латинское лицо было забито чёрными татуировками, а голова — покрыта ёжиком тёмных волос, который начинал постепенно отрастать на бритой голове. Именно поэтому Энакин и не опустил пистолет, задвигая испуганную Лею к себе за спину.  
— Кто ты?  
Разве это важно?  
— Разве это важно? — словно прочитав его мысли, спросил человек. Он опустил руки, но не сдвинулся с места. — Меня зовут Мол, я осуждённый преступник, и я мотал срок в этой тюрьме, пока не случилось то, что случилось. Я не собираюсь нападать ни на тебя, ни на эту прелестную девочку. Мы ведь… в одной лодке нынче, а?  
Помедлив, Энакин опустил пистолет, но не убрал его. Поняв, что этот человек не станет сейчас же нападать на неё с отцом в попытке убить и съесть их, Лея успокоилась и заинтересованно выглянула из-за спины Энакина. Мол улыбнулся ей, обнажив кривые жёлтые зубы.  
— Могу я сказать: «Добро пожаловать в мой дом»? — спросил Мол, позабавленный.  
— Отчего же нет, — хмуро ответил Энакин. — За что ты сидел?  
Мол вздохнул. Разве это важно?  
— За убийства, — прояснил он буднично, на этот раз не став озвучивать его мысли. — Но в сложившейся ситуации я не вижу выгоды убивать кого-либо. Так что можете не волноваться за свои жизни.  
Твою ж мать, подумал Энакин. Успокоил так успокоил.  
Наверное, заметив их отсутствие, на поиски пошла Асока. Она вышла из-за угла и окрикнула Энакина, но, заметив Мола, испуганно выдохнула и сделала резкий шаг назад. Мол не сводил взгляда с Энакина.  
— Эни? Так тебя зовут Эни?  
— Энакин Скайуокер, — процедил Энакин сквозь зубы.  
Мол подошёл к нему, напряжённому и не убирающему пальцев с рукоятки пистолета, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Энакин брезгливо посмотрел на неё. Заметив это, Мол опять заулыбался.  
— Брось, Эни. Не относись к людям с предубеждением. Я уже представился, так что давай пожмём друг другу руки и забудем обо всех разногласиях.  
— Я пожму твою руку только тогда, когда удостоверюсь, что тебе можно доверять, — отрезал Энакин. — Идёмте.  
Они вернулись к машинам. Челли пила морковный сок через трубочку, который схватила с полки, когда они заезжали в какой-то магазин. Лея, выдувшая свой сок сразу, ещё в машине, подбежала к ней и начала выпрашивать сделать хоть глоток. Отвлёкшийся на Мола Энакин не обратил на это внимания, а, когда заметил, Лея уже начала подносить трубочку к губам. Отталкивая с пути Феруса, позабыв обо всём, кроме Леи и Челли, Энакин рванул к ним и резко выхватил из рук Леи пакетик сока. Челли посмотрела на него круглыми глазами.  
— Это всё потому, что я азиатка? — нервно отшутилась она, беря в руки протянутый ей обратно сок. Энакин, смутившись, опустил взгляд.  
— Нет… Просто… понимаешь, время же такое, что надо соблюдать осторожность.  
Челли закатила глаза.  
— Эни, мы проверялись буквально недавно. Я не заражена, Лея не заражена. Что с тобой не так?  
Она сделала глоток через трубочку, обошла всё ещё не смотрящего на неё Энакина и встала рядом с Ферусом и Асокой, которые разговаривали с Молом. Энакин медленно выдохнул и увёл Лею в сторону. Сел перед ней на корточки, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и со всей серьёзностью сказал:  
— Лея, мы же говорили об этом. Не ешь и не пей из общей посуды. Если поранишься — сразу беги ко мне, не допускай, чтобы кто-то другой обрабатывал рану. Пообещай, что не ослушаешься.  
Лея поморщилась.  
— Но почему? Мы ведь тоже здоровые. Чего нам опасаться?  
На Лее — ровно восемь.  
Она вдруг сощурилась и спокойно спросила:  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что мне иногда в последнее время удаётся передвигать предметы, не коснувшись их?  
Энакин вздрогнул и сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
— Лея, пообещай мне.  
Лея недовольно закатила глаза, скрестила руки на груди, но всё-таки кивнула головой:  
— Обещаю.  
Она бросила на отца последний взгляд и присоединилась к остальным. Мол вновь желтозубо оскалился ей — судя по всему, улыбался, как умел. Видимо, Лея ему понравилась. Подошедший Энакин услышал, что, несмотря на то, что никто из них Молу не доверял, они решили не выгонять его. К Энакину обернулись все трое и выжидающе посмотрели на него — последний голос. Он вздохнул, потёр переносицу и ещё раз взглянул в забитое татуировками, но улыбающееся лицо Мола.  
Ему почему-то очень захотелось сказать, что он убил свою жену. Бросить это в опасное лицо Мола, чтобы посмотреть, как оно вытянется. Или, наоборот, даже не дрогнет. Или вообще — расплывётся в улыбке.  
Три варианта — а вдруг, ни одного правильного?  
Перед тем, как тело Падме вспыхнуло, ему показалось, что она открыла свои тёмные глаза и посмотрела на Энакина.  
— Пускай остаётся, — выпалил Энакин.  
Мол ответил:  
— Надеюсь, вскоре мы сможем пожать друг другу руки.  
И Энакин горько, тихо рассмеялся.  
* * *  
Энакин не был в родном городе уже три месяца.  
Когда он покидал его, то тут творился ад: заражённые охотились на выживших, выжившие пытались убежать. Они спасли Асоку и сбежали все вместе из этого места, чтобы никогда в него не возвращаться. Прошло восемь месяцев с момента, когда космонавты вернулись с МКС. Два месяца, как президент Палпатин слёг с гриппом. Ровно двадцать минут с момента, когда ведущая новостей в прямом эфире попыталась убить оператора. И ровно минута, как убитая им Падме восстала из мёртвых (или она и не умирала?) и снова постаралась вцепить свои ровные зубы в плоть Энакина.  
Она была такой хрупкой и слабой физически — Энакин мог уложить её голыми руками, особо не напрягаясь. Он не делал этого, всё время уходя от бросающейся на него Падме. Поняв, что так ей Энакина не достать, она взяла в руки кухонный нож, которым Энакин недавно чистил апельсин, бросил на журнальный столик и забыл отнести на место.  
Вернись ко мне, думал Энакин, вернись, прошу. Он даже пару раз повторил это вслух, но на Падме это не возымело никакого эффекта. Острое лезвие ножа прошлось по виску Энакина, вонзаясь глубоко и основательно — он едва успел закрыть глаз. Останется шрам, отстранёно подумал он, отходя так далеко, насколько это было возможно, и целясь в голову Падме.  
Телевидение отчаянно вещало о том, что происходило в Штатах. Краем уха Энакин выцепил, что никого из них нельзя убить огнестрельной раной. Или удушением. Или сильным ударом по голове. Вообще — никак.  
Энакин подошёл к телу Падме.  
И вынырнул из воспоминаний, когда молчащий остаток пути Кеноби подал голос:  
— Мне вот интересно… Они ведь не подражают людям. Почему всё это произошло как будто резко, в один момент?  
— Челли говорила мне, — ответил Энакин, цепляясь взглядом за вывеску знакомого магазина — там когда-то продавали любимое мороженое Люка, — что они как раз и делали, что подражали нам. Правительство забило тревогу, как только слёг президент Палпатин — он просто перестал разговаривать и продолжал много есть. Людей забирали и прятали на карантине, но официального заявления об эпидемии никто не делал. Разве тебя не касались слухи от, например, людей, у которых забрали родственников с такими симптомами?  
Ему показалось, что Кеноби вдруг поёжился.  
— Я тогда ни на что особо не обращал внимания. У меня был тяжёлый период в жизни.  
— А сейчас легче, видать, — фыркнул Энакин. Кеноби, беззлобно улыбнувшись, пожал плечами. — Это не произошло в одночасье, Кеноби, — продолжил он. — Всё было на виду. Другое дело — смогли бы мы предотвратить это, осознав опасность мидихлориан, пока не стало поздно? Кто знает. Я сомневаюсь в этом. Эти твари чертовски разумны и опасны. Когда они подали сигнал, не знаю уж, как это произошло, все заражённые начали нападать на людей, которые не ожидали подвоха. Хотел бы я посмотреть на санитара, которому Палпатин вцепился в ухо, — не удержался Энакин от мрачной шутки.  
Его с Падме дом находился почти за чертой города, в благополучном тихом районе. Энакин вырулил на дорогу, что вела из центра. В зеркале заднего вида он заметил Лею, которая с грустным интересом осматривалась вокруг. Он использовал приобретённую силу, чтобы через неё коснуться силы Леи, пытаясь успокоить дочь. Она ответила ему благодарной вибрацией в воздухе.  
— Энакин, — вдруг позвал его Кеноби настолько тихо, что Энакин подумал, будто ему послышалось. — Что случилось с Люком?  
Воспоминания о Люке — как и о Падме — всегда туманили рассудок Энакина. Беспомощной яростью, глубоким сожалением, яркой любовью. Они приходили к нему в кошмарах, они приходили к нему посреди бела дня, когда Энакин о чём-то глубоко задумывался. В эти моменты он старался цепляться за что-нибудь из реальности: мельтешащую перед взором вещь, громкий звук, навязчивую мысль. Энакин проехал ресторан мексиканской кухни и вдруг краем глаза заметил прикосновение к предплечью. Кеноби касался его без сильного нажима, но уверенно — Энакин чувствовал его тёплую ладонь даже сквозь ткань своей чёрной кофты. Он выдохнул, цепляясь за это прикосновение, и заговорил:  
— Мы собирались уехать из города, когда всё началось. Сели в машину, завели двигатель. Нас тогда окружили шестеро. Люка словно по голове ударило: он вспомнил, что мы оставили дома маму. Я пытался объяснить ему, что мамы больше нет, но он не хотел меня слушать — выпрыгнул из машины и побежал в дом. Трое отправились за ним, трое других — потянулись через открытую дверь к Лее и Асоке, вцепились Лее в волосы. Мне не оставалось времени на раздумья. Я стартанул, стряхивая их с машины, сделал круг, чтобы оторваться. Когда мы приехали обратно, в доме никого не было. Ни их, ни Люка.  
Он припарковал машину у своего дома.  
Кеноби не убирал руку с его предплечья. Он сильнее сжал его пальцами, и Энакин, медленно моргнув, повернул к нему голову. Кеноби смотрел на него с искренним сочувствием и полным пониманием. Глаза у него были серо-зелёные, Энакин давно успел это заметить, замечал и сейчас зачем-то, словно это имело какое-то значение. Он почти неосознанно потянулся к Кеноби и упал лицом на его плечо, сдавленно выдохнув — ему хотелось зарыдать, но слёзы почему-то не шли. От Кеноби пахло потом и порошком, которым пользовались все на базе. Энакин зацепился за его запах, за его прикосновения и за его дыхание на своём виске. Он схватился пальцами за одежду на спине Кеноби, прижимаясь ближе и всхлипывая. Кеноби терпеливо отвечал на его объятия, не говоря ни слова. Энакин не любил показывать слабость, особенно перед своими детьми, но теперь он забыл об уверенности Леи в отце, которая могла пошатнуться из-за его минутной слабости, о доме перед взором, в котором они жили всей семьёй, о том, что происходило на улице, в городе, в стране, в мире. Кеноби сжал пальцами его плечо, будто тоже пытаясь зацепиться за него, и Энакин резко поднял голову. Посмотрел в тёплые, серо-зелёные глаза Кеноби, которые находились так близко от его собственных, поймал слабую, но искреннюю улыбку на его губах, и отстранился.  
Возьми себя в руки, подумал он и вдохнул в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— Прости, — сказал он, избегая взгляда Кеноби. — Спасибо.  
Он обернулся назад. Лея сидела неподвижно, стеклянными глазами осматривая дом. Поджала губы, чтобы не показывать открытые уязвлённые эмоции, но получалось паршиво — характером Лея пошла в отца. Энакин позвал дочь по имени, и та медленно повернула к нему голову.  
— Сиди в машине, — сказал он спокойно, но строго. Лея явно собиралась запротестовать, но Энакин пересёк эти попытки на корню: — Ты и так поступила _нехорошо_ , Лея. Если не хочешь свести меня в могилу раньше времени, то помалкивай и сиди в машине. Пожалуйста. Если что-то случится — сигналь.  
Последние слова выходили изо рта почти что через силу. Энакин устал. Он видел, как переменилась в лице Лея, как она виновато кивнула головой и сжалась на заднем сидении. Он вышел из машины, слыша краем уха, как Кеноби что-то говорит его дочери, но не вслушиваясь, что именно, — Кеноби он доверял. Иногда ему казалось, что Кеноби единственный из всех них знал, что делал, даже если это было не так. Когда Кеноби заблокировал все двери и встал рядом с ним, Энакин неосознанно придвинулся ближе, чтобы чувствовать прикосновение его плеча. Кеноби не отстранялся.  
Дом, в котором они с Падме прожили почти восемь лет, практически не изменился, и от этого становилось ещё паршивее. Энакин знал, что, как только они ступят на порог, эта иллюзия развеется. Беспорядком на первом этаже, следами крови на полу и…  
И…  
Запахами гари и палёной плоти?  
Энакин потянул на себя дверь, но та не поддалась. Он задумчиво хмыкнул, помня, что перед отъездом не закрывал её. Он со всей силы постучал по ней, но ответа не последовало. Кеноби ходил недалеко, заглядывая в окна. Посмотрев, как Энакин безрезультатно долбится в дверь, он вытащил «глок» и выстрелил в окно, ведущее в гостиную. Подтянулся на подоконнике и выбил стекло локтем. Энакин наблюдал за его действиями, и внутри него подымалось весёлое возмущение: «Детектив Кеноби, прекратите портить частное имущество!». Он усмехнулся своим мыслям, подошёл к разбитому окну и залез за Кеноби в дом.  
Кеноби уже сидел на корточках, что-то держа в руках и рассматривая. Энакин почему-то сразу понял, что именно привлекло внимание Кеноби. Он подошёл к нему и заглянул через плечо. Свадебная фотография Падме и Энакина теперь вся испачкалась в крови — наверное, Энакин, тогда смотря на неё, накапал со своего пореза на виске. Пальцы Кеноби осторожно коснулись смеющегося лица Энакина, как когда-то пальцы самого Энакина касались улыбки Падме. Сглотнув, Энакин отвернулся и прошёлся дальше. В спину ему прилетел тихий вопрос:  
— Что с ней стало?  
Энакин думал, что у него не хватит духу сказать это вслух. Энакин повернулся к Кеноби, поймал его ясный взгляд и просто ответил:  
— Мне пришлось убить её.  
Это оказалось легче, чем он думал.  
Кеноби опустил взгляд, поднялся на ноги и бережно поставил разбитую фоторамку с заляпанной в крови фотографией на полку рядом с телевизором, где она когда-то и стояла.  
В доме было тихо. Энакин решил не тратить время: сразу встал у двери, ведущей в подвал, подёргал её за ручку на себя. Закрыто. Сердце забилось чаще, Энакин облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. Кулак задрожал, когда он занёс его над дверью. Выдохнув, он попытался унять дрожь.  
— Люк! — позвал он и только собрался постучать, как по лестнице загрохотали громкие шаги, а дверь распахнулась, едва не ударив Энакина по лбу.  
Энакин открылся силе и почувствовал ощущение Люка в воздухе, везде, вокруг себя. Почувствовал ещё раньше, чем увидел сына; отчаянно вскрикнув, Люк бросился ему на шею, едва не сбивая с ног, обвился ногами вокруг его бёдер и повис на нём, уткнувшись носом в плечо и заплакав. Энакин крепко сжал его в объятиях, прислонившись собственной спиной к стене — он боялся, что ноги подведут его, и он прямо с сыном в руках рухнет на землю, что тряпичная кукла. Волосы Люка пахли пылью и потом, его пальцы сжимались на ткани одежды Энакина так отчаянно, словно он пытался врасти в тело отца. Энакин сглатывал комок в горле и шептал, что всё хорошо, они вместе, не плачь, Люк, не плачь, не плачь…  
Не плачь, Энакин.  
Он осторожно опустил сына на пол. Пришлось почти силой попытаться оторвать его от себя — словам о том, что папа никуда уже не уйдёт, Люк, видимо, не до конца верил. Энакин наконец смог нормально взглянуть в его лицо — чумазое, заплаканное, с крошками картофельных чипсов на щеках и подбородке. Светлые волосы Люка отрасли настолько, что мальчик теперь походил на пугало с кукурузных полей. Энакин улыбнулся, пригладив его волосы, но всё это было без толку — вид сына более божеским от такого не стал. Энакин выпрямился и поймал краем глаза тёплую улыбку Кеноби.  
— Идём, Люк, нечего нам здесь больше делать, — сказал он, взял руку сына в свою и потянул к выходу. Люк кивнул, всё ещё не способный разговаривать из-за слёз.  
Путь к выходу пролегал мимо уборной. Той самой уборной. Той самой уборной с плотной дубовой дверью. Энакин слегка притормозил рядом с ней, скользя испуганным взглядом по косяку и втягивая носом воздух. Гарью не пахло. Ничем не пахло. Люк нетерпеливо потянул его за собой, и Энакин напоследок бросил взгляд вниз, почему-то ожидая увидеть полоску света между полом и дверью.  
Нет. Нет, всего лишь темнота.  
Словно чувствуя состояние отца (вполне возможно, что не словно — они до сих пор незримо касались друг друга в воздухе), Люк отдал ключ от входной двери не ему, а Кеноби. Тот щёлкнул замком и толкнул дверь наружу. Люк первым выскочил на улицу, потянув за собой Энакина. Завидев их издалека, Лея округлила глаза, разблокировала заднюю дверь и бросилась к ним. Встав перед Люком, она затормозила, словно испугавшись чего-то, и Люк первым обнял её, крепко и горячо. Как умел обнимать Энакин — как он научил обнимать своих детей. Он улыбнулся и подошёл к машине, оставляя близнецов. Кеноби встал рядом с ним.  
— Я понимаю, что вы счастливы видеть друг друга… — начал он, но Энакин перебил его:  
— Да. Конечно. Надо проверить Люка.  
Он вытащил из бардачка глюкометр и подозвал к себе сына. Встал так, чтобы Кеноби не видел дисплей аппарата. Люк поморщился, когда ланцет проткнул его палец (сохранявшая каменное лицо Лея всегда посмеивалась над ним в эти моменты). Энакин посмотрел на результат.  
Восемь и шесть.  
— Ровно пять, — отрывисто бросил Энакин, сбрасывая результат. Кеноби спокойно кивнул — у него, видимо, даже в мыслях не было, что Энакин может его обманывать. — Так, дети, залезайте в машину, — бодро сказал он, хотя руки всё ещё слегка подрагивали.  
Когда они выехали на дорогу, болтовня близнецов на мгновение прекратилась. Люк высунул голову между сидениями, потянулся к магнитоле и вставил в неё флеш-драйв. Нажал на кнопку включения, и из задних колонок заиграли UFO.  
— Нашёл в прихожей, — поделился он.  
— О да, я скучал по радио, — фыркнул Энакин.  
Он слышал, как Лея рассказывала про то, что с ними произошло. Про тюрьму, про Ардва, про то, как она сбежала, чтобы прийти на помощь Люку… Про Кеноби. Услышав своё имя, Кеноби обернулся и запоздало протянул руку Люку. Тот пылко пожал её, расплываясь в улыбке и вежливо представившись. В отличие от сестры, в Люке то и дело просыпалось воспитание Падме. Может, он стал бы хорошим политиком. А может, отцова сторона всё-таки взяла бы своё, и Люк отправился бы бороздить звёздные пространства.  
Хотя какой толк размышлять об этом сейчас, кисло подумал Энакин, обводя взглядом пустынные улицы города.  
— Может, настала твоя очередь рассказать, что с тобой произошло? — мягко спросил Кеноби, разрывая рукопожатие. Люк вздохнул.  
— Я тогда побежал к маме, вы помните?.. — Его голос задрожал, но он не переставал говорить. — Когда они зашли за мной в дом, я спрятался в подвале и закрыл дверь изнутри. Я чувствовал, как они стояли за ней, но недолго — почти сразу же ушли. Я пошёл искать маму в доме, но нигде её не нашёл.  
Энакин сжал руль до побелевших костяшек.  
— Ты заглядывал в уборную на первом этаже? — спросил он как можно спокойнее. Люк поморщился.  
— Да. Там ужасно пахло, в ванной что-то догорало.  
Энакин рвано выдохнул. Взгляд Кеноби прожёг дыру в его виске, словно его глаза были не серо-зелёными, а красными, яркими, как раскалённая лава.  
— Мы потом вернулись к дому. Всё обыскали. Тебя там не было, — продолжил Энакин, слегка успокоившись.  
Люк фыркнул, словно недовольный тем, что отец не понял.  
— Так я тоже потом отправился вас искать!  
Энакин опять выдохнул.  
— Я бы отругал тебя за то, что не можешь сидеть ровно на месте, но узнаю это поведение.  
Кеноби тихо, кратко рассмеялся.  
— Твои дети слишком многое взяли от тебя, верно?  
Энакин в ответ только улыбнулся, устало, но искренне.  
— Где ты был все эти три месяца, Люк?  
Люк рассказывал про Ларсов, которых Энакин смутно помнил из детства — они жили по соседству и всегда хорошо относились к маме и маленькому Эни. Рассказывал, как те, приняв его поначалу, через некоторое время почему-то ласково, но твёрдо объяснили, что им придётся разойтись; Энакин догадывался, почему. Рассказывал, как, умудряясь выживать один, вернулся домой и заметил, что заражённые повредили провода. Ему пришлось долгое время тщательно чинить всю полёгшую проводку, чтобы включить независимый источник питания и отправить сигнал. И ждать.  
Кеноби во время его рассказа то и дело качал головой, с уважением и даже восхищением. Энакин чувствовал гордость за своего сына. Покинув город, они выехали на трассу, окружённую пустошами. Энакин остановил машину прямо посреди безлюдной дороги. Дети выбежали на улицу и побежали вдоль дороги, смеясь и весело переговариваясь. Солнце спряталось за хмурыми тучами, возможно, подумал Энакин, скоро пойдёт небольшой дождь. Он вышел из машины и прислонился к ней спиной, смотря вбок и наблюдая за бегающими близнецами. Почувствовал присутствие Кеноби рядом, тёплое, успокаивающее, и повернулся к нему. Глаза Кеноби в этом освещении казались совсем серыми, но взгляд холоднее от этого не становился. Кеноби смотрел на него, и Энакин не мог понять, что именно значит его взгляд. На секунду ему показалось, что Кеноби сейчас его поцелует, но это не испугало его.  
Испугало его то, что он ощутил в себе желание ответить на этот так и не состоявшийся поцелуй.  
Иногда ему до беспамятства хотелось провести эксперимент: заразить человека, чтобы проверить, есть ли кто-то, кроме него, Люка и Леи, на кого мидихлорианы действуют не так, как на других? Энакин даже не мог назвать это устойчивостью к болезни: микроорганизмы всё равно пробрались в их тела, селились внутри, питаясь за счёт носителя, но не отбирали рассудок и даже даровали некую… силу. Энакин чувствовал эмоции детей, когда те находились поблизости. Мог передвигать предметы, не касаясь их, правда, пока получалось у него это паршиво, но он не оставлял попыток научиться этому.  
Иногда его пугали собственные мысли об экспериментах, и он, почти единственный такой счастливчик на всей планете, хотел быть обычным человеком.  
Кеноби резко отвёл взгляд, словно испугавшись чего-то. Энакин облизал нижнюю губу и подозвал к себе Люка и Лею. Те нехотя снова залезли в машину, а Энакин спустился вниз по обочине, чтобы поддаться зову природы. Слышал, как Кеноби подшучивал над близнецами, и те весело отвечали ему. Энакин не сдержал улыбки.  
С неба закапал лёгкий сентябрьский дождь.  
* * *  
Энакин остановил «БМВ» около аптеки, потому что увидел рядом с ней знакомую машину. Кеноби озадаченно заозирался, не понимая, что случилось, но, заметив стоящий невдалеке «Шевроле» братьев Феттов, приказал Лее с Люком сидеть внутри, и вышел вслед за Энакином. Энакин заглянул в салон «Шевроле» — пусто, ключ неосмотрительно торчал в замке зажигания. Кеноби посторонил его со своего пути и вытянул перед собой руки, сжимающие «глок». Когда он толкнул внутрь дверь аптеки, ему в глаза ударил резкий луч фонаря, и Кеноби отступил, едва не врезавшись в Энакина.  
— А, это вы, — услышал Энакин знакомый голос.  
Рекс с облегчением перевёл с них луч фонаря и продолжил рыться на полках. Из темноты вынырнул Мол, отсалютовал им и снова скрылся за стеллажами.  
— Что вы делаете? Почему не дождались ночи? — спросил Кеноби, опуская «глок». Рекс тяжело вздохнул.  
— У Асоки опять начались приступы, а на её ингаляторе забарахлил небулайзер, — раздался голос Мола. — Мы решили поторопиться. Кстати, что такое нахрен небулайзер?  
Кеноби повернулся к Энакину.  
— Приступы?  
— У Асоки астма, — пояснил Энакин.  
В это же мгновение к ним вышел Мол с картонными коробками. Потряс ими перед их лицами, спрашивая, нашёл ли он нужное, и Кеноби терпеливо подтвердил это. Рекс кинул что-то Энакину со словами «Лови, пригодится». Энакин опустил взгляд. Витамины B6. Усмехнувшись, он засунул упаковку во внешний карман своей огромной зелёной куртки и направился с остальными к выходу. Не успел.  
Ещё в здании его настиг громкий сигнал машины. Недолго думая, он оттолкнул застывшего от неожиданности на пути Рекса и выбежал на улицу. Остатки дня вокруг них утопали в красном зареве закатного неба, но ещё было светло. В огарках солнечных лучей Энакинку удалось разглядеть, что их было четверо; и все четверо они отвернулись от машины, как только к ним выбежал Энакин, громко хлопнув дверью. Словно поняв, что в машине им нечего ловить, они быстро направились к Энакину. Вдохнув в грудь побольше воздуха, он подождал, когда они достаточно отойдут от машины, и крикнул остальным вышедшим:  
— Садитесь в «БМВ» и езжайте к Асоке!  
И бросился по улицам, надеясь лишь, что успел завладеть внимание всех четверых.  
Позади него раздалось пару выстрелов, но, кажется, ни одна пуля не достигла цели. Единственное, что сейчас его волновало, — это Люк и Лея, оставшиеся в машине и направившиеся обратно, к безопасным стенам тюрьмы. Четверо, видимо, поняли, что Энакин сейчас являлся куда более лёгкой добычей, чем вооружённые люди, и продолжили погоню — он убедился в этом, бросив короткий взгляд через плечо. Энакин петлял по улицам, и ему казалось, что он оставил машину далеко позади себя. Детские годы в опасных районах и бурная подростковая жизнь научили его бегать и уходить от погони; пока у заражённых не получалось сократить расстояние. Впереди замаячил какой-то торговый центр. Если двери открыты, он сможет забежать в одно из помещений внутри и забаррикадироваться. Ускоряясь из последних сил, он рванул вперёд, как вдруг услышал позади себя ещё один выстрел.  
Резко затормозив, Энакин обернулся. Теперь их было трое; один лежал на земле, сражённый, судя по всему, только что прогремевшим выстрелом. Другие обернулись, обращая своё внимание к Кеноби, который целился для нового выстрела. Он стоял слишком близко к ним, даже если успеет нажать на спусковой крючок ещё один раз, двое других нападут на него. Какого чёрта ты побежал со мной, с отчаянной злостью подумал Энакин, бросаясь к нему и понимая, что не успеет. Кеноби выстрелил два раза подряд, и ещё один упал на землю. Двое других в это время напали на Кеноби с двух сторон, как когда-то в минимаркете напали на Энакина. Энакин видел, как «глок» выпал из вытянувшейся вверх руки Кеноби. Гнев и страх вспыхнули в его груди, словно сверхновая, рядом не было прикосновений Кеноби, его взглядов, его слов, чтобы зацепиться за них и вытянуть себя из этого состояния. Беспомощность овладела всем телом Энакина, и он зачем-то потянулся к Кеноби в силе.  
Тот ответил ему страхом и смирением. Ответил?..  
Никакого смирения, ты, дурак, всё с той же яростью подумал Энакин. Он собрал вокруг себя силу и направил её на заражённых, пытаясь представить себе невидимую руку, которой схватил бы двух этих тварей, поднял высоко в воздух, подальше от Кеноби, и разорвал бы в мелкие клочья, чтобы они больше никогда не раскрывали свои живые — мёртвые — глаза. Сила ответила на его решительный гнев, позволила вести себя, и невидимая рука подхватила два тела, легко отрывая их от Кеноби. Энакин сжал кулак, и сила повиновалась ему, тоже сжимая свои невидимые пальцы. Энакин собрал в кучу то, что осталось от них, и отбросил от себя подальше.  
И только тогда смог выдохнуть.  
Колени предательски дрожали, но Энакин смог устоять на ногах. Он провёл рукавом по губам — из его рта беспорядочно капала слюна, волосы, несмотря на осеннюю прохладу, слиплись от пота, а воздух вокруг него — и вокруг Кеноби — продолжал вибрировать. Энакин не в первый раз ощущал эту вибрацию, но теперь она была особенно сильной и крупной, будто началось землетрясение. Это дрожит мой гнев, понял Энакин, мой страх. Он сжал руки в кулаки, но на этот раз не чтобы раздавить кого-то, а чтобы привести себя в чувство. Смотреть перед собой ему было страшно, но он всё равно посмотрел.  
Цепляйся, Энакин.  
Кеноби напоминал его отражение — взмыленный, бледный, с растрёпанными волосами. Он и сделал первый шаг к Энакину. Энакин посмотрел в его серо-зелёные глаза, которые издалека в полутьме казались чёрными провалами, и на этот раз ноги подвели его. Он упал на колени, раздирая штаны о твёрдый жёсткий асфальт, уронил на землю ладони, наверняка оставляя на коже царапины. Кеноби ускорил шаг — насколько вообще мог ускорить его в этом состоянии. Он упал на колени рядом с Энакином и, схватив дрожащими пальцами его подбородок, заставил поднять голову и посмотреть на себя. Энакин ответил открытым взглядом на взгляд, потянулся вперёд и упал головой на плечо Кеноби. Поднял ладони и схватился руками за его плечи. Как тогда, в машине. Он цеплялся за присутствие Кеноби рядом, и воздух вокруг них постепенно переставал дрожать, успокаиваясь вместе с Энакином. Кеноби молча гладил его затылок, перебирая пальцами отросшие пряди золотых волос — в тот раз он такого себе не позволил, хотя Энакин чувствовал, как он хотел этого. Сделав последний глубокий вздох, он отстранился от Кеноби, не переставая касаться его плеч, и попытался подняться на ноги.  
Закинув руки друг другу на плечи, они пошли обратно, к аптеке. Энакин бросил взгляд вправо, где вперемешку лежали внутренние органы тех двоих. Нервно, на грани истерики усмехнулся, и сказал:  
— Если они смогут восстановиться после такого, то я даже не знаю, что с ними делать.  
Кеноби его шутку не оценил. Он покачал головой и спросил:  
— Какого чёрта это было, Энакин?  
— Я тебе всё объясню, только, пожалуйста, давай дойдём до машины.  
Улицы окончательно упали во мрак. У аптеки стоял распахнутый «Шевроле» Феттов. «БМВ» поблизости не было видно. Энакин забрался внутрь, сел за руль. Взял в руки наполовину наполненную маленькую бутылку с водой, открутил крышку и жадно осушил её в несколько глотков. Он отстранёно наблюдал, как Кеноби, зажимая пальцами небольшой кровоточащий укус на своей шее, включает глюкометр, отстраняет дрожащий палец от ранения и мажет им по тестеру. Отстранёно смотрел, как на дисплее появляются две цифры: «Семь» и «семь». Отстранёно слушал, как Кеноби поражённо выдыхает и замирает на месте. Не говоря ни слова, Энакин отобрал у него глюкометр и сделал всё то же самое. Когда экран показал привычные «девять и три», он усмехнулся и показал цифры Кеноби. Тот молчал. Энакин пытался подобрать правильные слова. И не успел. Кеноби заговорил первым:  
— Если мы убьём себя сейчас, — твёрдо проговорил он, — как думаешь, восстанем ли мы из мёртвых? Или ещё не поздно?  
Энакин поморщился.  
— И как тебя только до сих пор не канонизировали? Не собираюсь я себя убивать. И тебе не дам это сделать, — проворчал он и вытянул руку вперёд, касаясь укуса Кеноби на шее.  
Человеческие зубы не могли сильно прокусить плоть, но заражённым, видимо, с лихвой хватало энтузиазма — укус Кеноби не переставал кровоточить. Энакин огладил кожу вокруг него пальцами, провёл подушечкой большого по самому ранению и скользнул выше, касаясь внутренней стороной ладони рыжеватой щетины. Смотрел он при этом куда-то в открывшуюся перед взором голую полоску кожи между шеей и грудью Кеноби. Он видел, как тяжело тот дышал. Чуял, как звенит воздух вокруг него. Ладонью провёл вверх, зарываясь в густые рыжие пряди волосы, и приблизил к себе его лицо.  
Губы у Кеноби были сухие и мягкие. Он открыл рот, сразу же ответив на поцелуй, как будто только этого и ждал. Энакин подтянулся наверх, чтобы оказаться ближе, поднял вторую ладонь, тоже пряча её в волосах Кеноби. Энакин огладил языком его дёсны, проник глубже и столкнулся им с холодным языком Кеноби. Сила в воздухе, которой теперь покрылась вся Земля, но которой могли владеть лишь они двое, снова крупно задрожала вокруг них, и Энакин ощутил прикосновения влажных от пота ладоней Кеноби к своей шее и спине под курткой. Кеноби обнял Энакина, притягивая как можно ближе к себе и усаживая на колени, прижимаясь почти всем телом. Энакин прервал поцелуй, потому что ему нужно было сделать глубокий глоток воздуха, потому что ему нужно было зацепиться за реальность, а не утонуть в своих эмоциях, потому что ему нужно было объяснить всё Кеноби.  
Кеноби думал, что Энакин хочет отдаться чувствам перед смертью. Энакин собирался доказать, что всё было не так.  
— Закрой глаза, — проговорил Энакин, не отстраняясь. Кеноби посмотрел на него своими глазами, которые теперь казались не серыми, как грязь высохших болотных топей, а ярко-зелёными, что пастбищные луга, что солнечный летний день, что отражение неба через мутноватые от тины озёра. Кеноби посмотрел на него смешанной гаммой ярких чувств — и покорно закрыл глаза. Энакин провёл большими пальцами по его щекам, ощущая, как руки Кеноби поползли вниз и обхватили его за талию. — Постарайся думать только о воздухе. О воздухе, который дрожит вокруг тебя. О том, что ты можешь ощутить его, притронуться к нему, управлять к ним. Подумай о моём незримом присутствии в этом заполненной _силой_ пространстве. Прикоснись ко мне без прикосновений.  
Энакин почти что задержал дыхание, когда Кеноби, нахмурившись, постарался сделать то, о чём говорил ему Энакин. В салоне машины повисла гробовая тишина, внутренний свет тускло отбрасывал тени на сосредоточенное лицо Кеноби и плясал огненными отблесками по его растрёпанным волосам. Энакин почувствовал разочарование, жёсткое, что наждак, пальцы на щеках Кеноби крупно вздрогнули. Он слегка двинулся на коленях Кеноби, чуть не ударившись головой о крышу, опустился ниже, чтобы оставить поцелуй на его лбу. И в этот момент его коснулось тёплое, но острое чувство. Энакин не мог назвать это любовью, какой он привык видеть её у детей, у себя и у Падме когда-то давно. Эта любовь далека была от привязанности, вызванной долгими годами знакомства, но зиждилась на восхищении, уважении, желании, притяжении с первого взгляда и страхе потерять. Эта любовь показалась ему отражением его собственной. Энакин шумно задышал, словно хотел наполнить чувствами Кеноби свои лёгкие, и ответил ему таким же касанием в силе.  
В глазах и волосах Падме он видел космос и далёкие галактики. Твёрдую Землю он отыскал в Кеноби. Цепляйся, Энакин.  
Кеноби резко распахнул глаза. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Энакин не дал ему ничего сказать: опять утянул в поцелуй, раздвигая губы своим языком и вцепившись пальцами в его щёки с такой силой, что Кеноби протестующе замычал в его рот. Энакин ослабил хватку и почувствовал, как чужие руки огладили его потную спину, вновь пробравшись под огромную зелёную куртку. Энакин опять прервал поцелуй, упал носом во впадину между шеей и плечом Кеноби, выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям.  
— Послушай меня. — Ему пришлось поднять голову, чтобы притронуться губами к уху Кеноби. — Я не мог прикоснуться ни к одному заражённому в силе. Только к Лее. Люку. И тебе.  
Теперь уже Кеноби, не открывая глаз, уткнулся носом в его шею.  
— Эй, послушай, — ровно повторил Энакин, снова ловя его лицо в свои руки и заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты не умрёшь.  
Энакин, не сдержавшись, потянулся за новым поцелуем, но не успел приблизиться к лицу Кеноби — их обоих прервала захрипевшая рация. Проведя напоследок большим пальцем по щетине Кеноби, Энакин вернулся на своё сидение и взял рацию.  
— Энакин слушает, приём.  
— Мол на частоте, — донёсся до него знакомый голос. — Где вы? Мы приедем сейчас же.  
Энакин выключил свет в салоне.  
— Нет нужды. Мы сами вернёмся на базу. Может, встретимся где-нибудь по дороге. Отбой.  
Он вернул рацию на место, закинул глюкометр подальше, на заднее сидение, и завёл двигатель «Шевроле».  
Воздух вокруг них не переставал подрагивать, но теперь — мягко, плавно и уверенно.  
* * *  
Доктор Афра закинула что-то в рот и начала жевать это. На зашедших внутрь Рекса и Мола она никак не отреагировала. Потрёпанный видок Энакина с Кеноби заставил её изогнуть бровь. А вот на выбежавших из-за их спин близнецов она широко распахнула глаза и перестала жевать.  
Лея, потянув брата за руку, подвела его к позапрошлогоднему календарю с кошками и начала рассказывать о нём, словно о местной достопримечательности. Люк, казалось, слушал с искренним интересом. Заметив интерес Челли, она потащила к ней Люка и с гордостью представила их друг другу. Челли пожала ладонь Люка и отдала им остатки солёного арахиса, который до этого жевала. Близнецы приняли от неё угощение и вышли на улицу.  
— Только не уходите далеко! — устало крикнул Энакин им вслед. — Люк, тебе сегодня нужно обязательно принять душ!  
Они с Кеноби прошли к дивану и почти синхронно на него уселись. Мол устроился за столом с тарелкой чего-то съедобного, а Рекс зашёл в комнату, зовя Асоку по имени. Энакин придвинулся ближе к Кеноби, чуть ли не кладя голову на его плечо, хотя в сон его особо не тянуло. Кеноби засунул ладони под мышки и съехал вниз. Его голова теперь была на уровне плеч Энакина, и, тот готов был поспорить, что, если бы здесь не было Челли и Рекса, он бы устроил её на его плече. Мол быстро доел свою еду, бросил пару слов Челли и, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, вышел на улицу.  
Тогда Энакин и подал голос:  
— Челли, — позвал он Афру. Непривычно молчаливая Челли оторвалась от разглядывания календаря и вопросительно посмотрела на них. — Ты так и не выяснила, почему мидихлорианы действуют на нас по-другому?  
Брови Челли поползли вверх, и она кинула настороженный взгляд на Кеноби, который почти дремал, слегка склонив голову. Кеноби приоткрыл веки, поймал её взгляд и спокойно пожал плечами, мол, да, знаю. Челли вновь посмотрела на Энакина и прочистила кашлем горло, начиная говорить так тихо, что приходилось напрячься, чтобы услышать её:  
— Эни, ты же знаешь, что у меня нет сейчас никаких возможностей изучить это. Всё, что я знаю: мидихлорианы по каким-то причинам не могут использовать так называемую силу, паразитируя на других организмах. У вас с ними, почему-то, вышел симбиоз. Они не берут под контроль ваш разум, не вырабатывают клетки для лечения ранений, но позволяют пользоваться своей силой. Но, как я говорила, я встречала такое только у вас, Скайуокеров.  
Энакин опустил глаза к Кеноби.  
— Кеноби, может, ты мой отец?  
Кеноби тихо рассмеялся. Челли поддалась вперёд, уставившись на них заинтересованным взглядом.  
— Так ты тоже?..  
— Кажется, да.  
В здание зашёл недовольный Ферус, скользнул незаинтересованным взглядом по Энакину с Кеноби и решительно прошёл к кастрюле на плите. Челли ойкнула, пробормотала что-то о том, что забыла про свою смену и, схватив со спинки стула свою камуфляжную куртку, быстро исчезла на улице. Ферус помедитировал несколько мгновений над открытой кастрюлей, а потом, повторяя движения Мола, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и ушёл за Челли. Энакин подошёл к столу и увидел, что Челли забыла на нём дедову старую фляжку. Он поднял её, взвешивая в ладони; наполовину полная. Открыл, взял свою кружку и плеснул туда из фляги. Виски не успело обжечь горло, зато согрело теплом пищевод и желудок. Он вновь пополнил кружку, передал её подошедшему Кеноби, и тот повторил его действия. На голодный желудок крупный глоток виски сумел ударить в голову, и Энакин прикрыл веки, с удовольствием отдаваясь приятному подпьяноватому ощущению.  
— Уже девять, — сказал он после недолгого молчания. Кеноби отстранёно кивнул. — Присмотри за Леей. Мне нужно отправить Люка в душ.  
Близнецов он нашёл рядом со сторожевой башней. Лея подначивала Люка залезть с ней туда, а Люк всё противился. Энакин бесшумно подошёл к дочери из-за спины и хлопнул ладонями по её плечам. Лея вскрикнула от неожиданности, а Люк довольно расхохотался.  
— Твой брат прав, — с мягким укором сказал Энакин, — нечего вам по вышкам лазать. Иди в дом, Лея. Мы скоро придём.  
Он позвал за собой Люка, и вдвоём они пошли по неосвещённой дорожке к зданию, где находились душевые. Люк беззаботно болтал о чём-то весь короткий путь, сжимая широкую ладонь отца в своей, маленькой и хрупкой. Остановившись перед дверью, Энакин вытащил из кармана цепочку с кулоном, которую сорвал с шеи Падме перед тем, как сжечь её тело, и вложил её в протянутую ладонь Люка. Тот прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте, что дал ему отец.  
— Подаришь потом Лее, — шепнул Энакин и открыл дверь. — Ей точно понравится.  
Они быстро приняли душ и, кутаясь в куртки, побежали обратно. По пути им встретились Мол и Ферус, которые выкуривали, кажется, уже не по первой сигарете, и воркующие Асока с Рексом, думающие, что никто их не видит. Энакин пропустил сына вперёд, зашёл за ним и закрыл дверь. Люк скинул куртку и бросил полотенце. Энакин быстро развесил мокрую одежду на верёвке, которую Ферус когда-то натянул из одного конца комнаты в другой, и осторожно открыл дверь в соседнюю комнату, пальцем зовя за собой Люка.  
В последний раз вытерев свои волосы, Энакин повесил полотенце на изголовье койки. Кеноби лежал на крайней кровати, спрятавшись под одеялом. Поколебавшись мгновение, Энакин приподнял его одеяло и залез под него, прижимаясь чистым телом в грязному, потному телу Кеноби. Тот не спал. Он лежал лицом к Энакину, и Энакину, всматривающемуся в темное пятно его головы, только и оставалось, что вспоминать, какие яркие у Кеноби были глаза и при свете дня, и при свете электрических тусклых ламп. Он забрался ступнями под задравшиеся штанины Кеноби и прижался ими к оголённой коже. Тот зашипел.  
— Энакин!.. Холодный же.  
— Ничего с тобой не случится, — улыбнулся он и прикоснулся своим лбом к его.  
На соседней койке лежали, тесно прижавшись, вновь нашедшие друг друга близнецы. Судя по дыханию Леи, она уже заснула. Люк же беспокойно возился на кровати. Энакин прислушивался к его возне, не закрывая глаз. Когда Кеноби заснул, он повернул к Люку голову и шёпотом сказал:  
— Я рядом, Люк. Всё в порядке. Спи.  
Тот в последний раз шумно выдохнул и успокоился. Энакин опять повернулся к Кеноби, приблизился к его лицу и, поймав переносицей его ровное дыхание, погрузился в сон.  
* * *  
Зима в этом округе наступала ровно тогда, когда ей было положено: в декабре, не раньше и не позже. Последние дни ноября выдались холодными, но терпимыми — температура выше тридцати двух градусов плотно держалась на улице, но упала вниз, когда пришёл первый зимний месяц. Энакину хотелось бы посмотреть, как мидихлорианы выживают на Аляске. Или они и к холоду были невосприимчивы? Он задал этот вопрос Челли, и та ответила, что они могут переносить холод до минус четырёх по Фаренгейту, а потом впадают в нечто вроде анабиоза. По сути, это их не убивает, но в таком случае они паразитируют на остатках энергии носителя, и, когда носитель умирает, умирают и они. Энакин здраво предложил двинуть в холодные Мэн или Колорадо. Мечты Асоки о Флориде рушились на глазах.  
— Мы не можем сидеть тут вечно, — сказал Энакин одним утром в комнате за столом.  
Их там было пятеро: Кеноби чистил его беретту, сидя в углу, Челли пила горький кофе без сахара, а близнецы, устроившись на диване, тихо о чём-то переговаривались. Пахло щелочным маслом и стиральным порошком. На его слова дети никак не отреагировали, зато Кеноби как-то грустно и тихо вздохнул, не отрываясь от занятия, а Челли подсела ближе, смотря на него заблестевшими от энтузиазма глазами. Энакин насторожился, уже успев пожалеть о вырвавшихся словах.  
— Я долго об этом думала, — начала Челли. Вот тут насторожился и Кеноби. — Если мы доберёмся до нужного оборудования, то я смогу изучить состав твоей крови, Энакин. Возможно, найду вакцину для остальных. А может, даже способ борьбы с мидихлорианами.  
Энакин невесело ухмыльнулся.  
— Хочешь стать героиней этого мира?  
Челли сделала неопределённый жест рукой.  
— Хочу для начала, чтобы этот мир выжил. И выздоровел. А потом, да, пускай зовёт меня своей героиней.  
Энакин приблизился к Челли. Челли подняла на него уверенный взгляд и поставила кружку с недопитым кофе на стол, чтобы скрестить руки на груди.  
— Ты себя не переоцениваешь? Сможешь это сделать?  
— У нас есть другие варианты, Эни? — Она облизала губы. — Лаборатория в Колд-Спринг-Харбор. Которая в Нью-Йорке. Если бы мы только смогли добраться туда…  
— Поднимешь вопрос, когда все будут в сборе, — прервал её Энакин. Челли поджала губы, но кивнула головой, соглашаясь. — Думаю, тогда мы сможем рассказать остальным о... нашей особенности.  
Посмотрев на близнецов, заинтересованно греющих уши, на Кеноби, наносящего на щётку для шомпола смазку, на Челли, вновь взявшую в руки свою кружку, Энакин повернулся к выходу. Воздух вокруг Энакина подрагивал от его неуверенности и безысходности. Вздохнув, он накинул на плечи куртку и вышел на улицу. Холодный декабрьский ветер коснулся его лица, пробрался в лёгкие, и кожа Энакина покрылась мурашками. Он помахал рукой сидящему на сторожевой вышке Коди и прошёл дальше, к зданиям, где когда-то держали заключённых. Скрывшись от чужих глаз, он стянул с себя куртку, кинул её на асфальт и сел прямо на неё, спиной прислоняясь к зданию. Холод теперь коснулся его обнажившейся кожи, и Энакин крупно задрожал. Он закрыл глаза и потянулся через силу обратно. Вначале он наткнулся на ищущую его Лею — вот же беспокойный ребёнок. Энакин ласково коснулся её волнения, пытаясь успокоить дочь, и тут же между ними встрял Люк. Люк позвал его обратно, и Энакин как мог попытался показать, что хочет немного побыть один. Люк обиженно отпрянул, и его эмоции тесно переплелись с эмоциями Леи — они снова начали делать что-то вместе.  
Кеноби оказался ближе, чем Энакин ожидал. Кажется, он шёл к нему. Энакин накрыл предплечья ладонями, надеясь хоть немного согреться, когда над ним нависла тень. Энакин не удивился. Он ощутил приближение Кеноби в силе, когда тот только покинул дом. Энакин поспешно вынырнул из силы, чтобы окончательно не утонуть в чувствах Кеноби. И открыл глаза.  
— Я этого не говорил, — разлепив губы, сказал Энакин, — но с момента нашей первой встречи у тебя так сильно отрасли волосы. Тебе даже идёт. — Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть седину в рыжих блестящих прядях. — Кеноби, слушай, а сколько тебе лет?  
Кеноби негромко рассмеялся и протянул ему ладонь. Энакин взялся за неё, поднимаясь на ноги. Он успел промёрзнуть до костей в одной своей кофте. Кеноби подхватил с земли его куртку, без лишней нежности упаковал в неё Энакина и резко застегнул «молнию». Энакин встал поближе, не обнимая, но легко касаясь своим телом его тела.  
— Сорок четыре, — ответил Кеноби просто. Энакин нахмурился.  
— Какой же ты старик, — серьёзно сказал он, смотря на Кеноби сверху-вниз. Кеноби изогнул правую бровь, беззлобно улыбаясь. — Старик не хочет прокатиться?  
Практически каждый день с того момента Энакин жил воспоминаниями о поцелуях в машине у городской аптеки. Практически каждый день он представлял перед собой глаза Кеноби, который тогда думал, что умрёт, и смотрел на него с отчаянной, решительной любовью, и целовал, думая, что в последний раз. Практически каждый день он хотел прижать Кеноби к стене, выбивая воздух из его лёгких, снова увидеть тот взгляд, снова ощутить его губы на своих губах.  
Но почему-то держался. Держался и Кеноби.  
Мы не можем сидеть тут вечно, сказал Энакин сегодня. Мы не можем сидеть _так_ вечно, думал он сейчас, почти не слушая, что говорит Кеноби и практически бегом направляясь к своей машине. Он открыл переднюю дверцу, развернулся к башне и крикнул Коди, что они скоро вернутся. Коди начал допытываться, куда они направились, но Энакин уже запрыгнул в машину и посмотрел в окно. Кеноби замер на улице, стоя рядом с дверцей Энакина. Закатив глаза, Энакин опустил вниз стекло и улыбнулся.  
— Да залезай ты уже.  
— Энакин, мы не можем просто…  
— Далеко и надолго никуда не поедем. Обещаю. Садись в тачку или я поеду один.  
Вздохнув, Кеноби обошёл машину и сел рядом с Энакином. Энакину не нужно было касаться его через силу, чтобы понять, что Кеноби недоволен. Он завёл двигатель, включил Лед Зеппелин и жестом попросил курящего Мола открыть им ворота. Тот без лишних вопросов выполнил его просьбу, и, нажав на педаль газа, Энакин отправил машину вперёд, к пустошам.  
Петь Энакин особо не умел, но любил. Кеноби стойко держался, пока Энакин фальшиво голосил на весь салон «Livin', lovin', she's just a woman», и Энакин понимал, что тот сам едва сдерживаться от того, чтобы запеть. Хотел накричать по-доброму на Кеноби: ну чего же ты сдерживаешься? Почему ты до сих пор сдерживаешь себя во всём, после того-то, что между нами произошло? Разложи меня на капоте этой хреновой тачки и вытрахай из меня всю дурь, чтобы я забыл, как меня зовут, и помнил только твоё имя. Жалко, что Кеноби не умел читать мыслей. Произнести это вслух у Энакина почему-то не хватало решимости.  
Оставив тюрьму позади себя, но не доехав до города, Энакин остановил машину посреди дороги. Сделал музыку громче, достал кое-что с заднего сидения и выбрался наружу. Он сидел на капоте и открывал ножом бутылку виски, когда рядом появился Кеноби. Заметив бутылку, он хмыкнул, но смолчал. Избавившись наконец от крышки, Энакин запрокинул голову и сделал два крупных глотка. Едва сдержался от того, чтобы закашляться.  
— Из личных запасов доктора Афры, — поведал он, вытерев губы рукавом куртки. Кеноби слегка приподнял брови.  
— А как ты назад поведёшь?  
Энакин закатил глаза и практически насильно впихнул бутылку в ладони Кеноби.  
— Да я могу вести машину с закрытыми глазами и с завязанными руками. Особенно по этой дороге, — фыркнул он. — Не веришь?  
Кеноби рассмеялся, заверил его, что доказывать это совсем не обязательно, и сделал несколько глотков из бутылки. Энакин завороженно смотрел, как дёргается его кадык, как влажно блестят его губы в солнечном свете. Волосы и впрямь сильно отросли — хотелось пропустить сквозь них пальцы, чтобы понять, насколько они гладкие и мягкие, зарыться носом, чтобы узнать, как пахнет чистая медь, зачесать назад, со лба, чтобы чужая кожа от прикосновений покрылась мурашками. Энакин забрал у Кеноби бутылку и присосался к горлышку. Он не успел позавтракать, и крепкое виски неплохо ударило в голову. Энакин не сопротивлялся, когда чужие руки забрали у него бутылку, только вскинул голову, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца.  
Ему почти хотелось, чтобы выпал снег. Снег создал бы иллюзию того, что всё идёт своим чередом. Земля вращается вокруг солнца. Времена года сменяют друг друга. Во время относительно тёплого здесь декабря иногда выпадает снег, чтобы осесть тонким слоем на дорожках, чтобы впитаться в почву, чтобы упасть на длинные ресницы, окрашивая их в седой, снежный цвет.  
— Если бы всего этого не случилось, я бы тебя никогда не встретил, — продолжая смотреть на безоблачное небо (сегодня снег не пойдёт), сказал Энакин. Кеноби сделал глоток виски.  
— Не самое худшее, что могло с тобой случиться.  
Энакин повернулся к нему всем телом.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
Энакин отобрал у него бутылку и поставил рядом с ними на капот. Приблизился к лицу Кеноби так близко, что они могли ощутить дыхание друг друга, но не касаясь его, не целуя. Взгляд Кеноби затуманился, от алкоголя ли, от желания — это было не важно. Энакин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Сказал:  
— Я не люблю думать о «если бы». Всё это случилось, и повернуть время вспять мы никак не можем. Всё случилось — и я нашёл тебя, Кеноби. Или ты нашёл меня. Какое это имеет значение. Если бы этого не случилось, я бы не встретил тебя, — повторил он. — И мы бы, наверное, всё равно были счастливы друг без друга. Но сейчас мы вместе. Скажи, Кеноби, ты счастлив?  
Тот нервно усмехнулся, но взгляда не отвел.  
— Сомневаюсь, что я счастлив всей сложившейся ситуации. Но… — Он поднял руку и притронулся к щеке Энакина холодными пальцами. Прикосновение ударило не хуже, чем током. — Я счастлив, что встретил тебя.  
Энакин выдохнул и, отвернувшись, снова сел на капот машины, едва не опрокинув стоящую на нём бутылку виски. Вслушался в льющуюся из колонок музыку.  
— Это Сантана, да?  
— Энакин.  
— Как же называлась эта песня…  
— Энакин.  
Кеноби встал перед ним, будучи ниже по росту, но куда увереннее, куда старше; казалось — именно он и возвышался над Энакином. Кеноби ласково посмотрел на него, положил ладонь на его щёку и пьяновато качнулся. Энакин, не сдержавшись, хихикнул и поддался вперёд, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. От Кеноби пахло оружейным маслом, порохом, потом и стиральным порошком. Цепляйся, Энакин.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Кеноби, пальцем обведя шрам на его виске. Энакин слегка склонил голову, ластясь к его шершавой ладони. — Воздух вокруг тебя ходуном ходит. Успокойся, — повторил.  
В этот раз Кеноби поцеловал его первым. Вдохнул спокойствие в лёгкие Энакина, и тот, не медля ни на мгновение, сразу же прижался всем телом к телу Кеноби, отрываясь от капота. Все эти долгие три месяца он высекал из гранита своей памяти воспоминания о тех чувствах, которые пронзали его, когда он целовал Кеноби. Но вновь зацепиться за них, вновь позволить себе утонуть в дрожащей — и не из-за него дрожащей! — вибрации воздуха, оказалось куда ярче, куда острее, чем он представлял. Энакин жадно зарылся пальцами в волосы Кеноби, его поцелуи начали больше напоминать укусы. Он беспорядочно раскрывал губы, словно пытаясь съесть Кеноби, и тот, тяжело дыша, отстранился. Небо отражалось в его глазах, тоже становясь зелёным, как верхи деревьев девственных лесов, как стекло битых бутылок из-под газировки на пляжах, как изумруды огранённые, висящие на цепочке и прячущиеся между тканями одежды.  
Кеноби потянул его за собой, в машину, упал спиной на задние сидения и, позволив оседлать свои бёдра, потянулся к нему за новым поцелуем. Энакин остановил его, отстранившись назад так резко, что чуть не стукнулся головой о низкую крышу. Кеноби едва слышно фыркнул. Энакин потянул замок своей куртки вниз, и этот звук заглушила музыка из магнитолы. Взгляд Кеноби неотрывно следил за пальцами Энакина; следил, как тот стягивает с себя куртку, как он бросает её на переднее сидение. Как он убирает кудрявые пряди волос за уши и склоняется к нему за новым поцелуем. В этот раз он поцеловал Кеноби неторопливо и медленно, коснулся в силе, пытаясь сказать: мы не умираем. У нас с тобой есть всё время в этом мире. Не торопись. Я здесь. Кеноби замычал, не разрывая поцелуя, поднял ладони и запустил их под любимую чёрную кофту Энакина, заставив его мелко задрожать. Он прервал поцелуй, охнул, когда тёплые пальцы огладили его позвонки на спине, и уткнулся носом в щетину на щеке Кеноби. Кеноби поддался бёдрами вверх, прикасаясь к Энакину, и он сцепил зубы: перед глазами на секунду всё поплыло от ядрёной смеси алкоголя, возбуждения и удовольствия.  
Кеноби поймал его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя. Взор прояснялся. Энакин прислонился лбом к его лбу, чувствуя, как Кеноби отстранил одну ладонь от его щеки и провёл кончиками пальцев по его обнажённой шее, по ткани его кофты, спускаясь всё ниже. Энакин помог ему с застёжкой и облегчённо выдохнул, когда Кеноби влажной ладонью высвободил из штанов и белья его полутвёрдый член, сдвинул крайнюю плоть и провёл большим пальцем по головке. Энакин прикусил губу, толкаясь навстречу прикосновению.  
В машине было слишком тесно, слишком низко, солнце светило прямо в лицо Энакину, когда тот пытался выпрямиться, но он не обращал на это внимания. Всё существо Кеноби было одновременно тем, за что он цеплялся, чтобы оставаться на поверхности, и тем, в чём он тонул. Энакин сдался, полностью раскрываясь, и сила нахлынула на Кеноби с такой мощью, что тот от этого низко, протяжно застонал. Энакин, не переставая поддаваться навстречу его ласкающей ладони, просунул руки между их телами и попытался нащупать застёжку на штанах Кеноби. Пот капал с его лба на лицо Кеноби, и тот наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, нетерпеливо и жадно, но помогать не спешил. Энакин справился с застёжкой, и Кеноби застонал, когда Энакин взял его возбуждённый член в ладонь. Энакин не ожидал, что из них двоих именно Кеноби будет самым громким. Размазывая слюну по своей ладони и вновь возвращая её к паху Кеноби, Энакин опять наклонился и смазано поцеловал его. Это было даже сложно назвать поцелуем — Энакин просто коснулся его губ своими, провёл ими по подбородку, по колючей щетине, желая трогать как можно больше, чем угодно. Кеноби выгибал спину в ответ движениям его рук и губ.  
Энакин думал, что из-за алкоголя он продержится дольше, но уже абие он почувствовал приближение оргазма. Кеноби, видимо, понял это по его лицу; он ускорил движения, сбиваясь с ритма, и те стали беспорядочными, но быстрыми. Энакин, сцепив зубы, громко выдохнул, кончая много и медленно. Своей ладонью он не переставал работать, продолжая ласкать Кеноби. Тот показался ему завороженным; он смотрел, как кончает Энакин, широко распахнув бездонные зелёные глаза, приоткрыв рот. Прикосновение в силе окатило Энакина горячим, обжигающим ушатом эмоций. Всё ещё лежа на животе Кеноби, он откинул голову назад от удовольствия, и Кеноби укусил его прямо в адамово яблоко, аккуратно и бережно, чтобы не оставить меток. Пальцы Энакина окропила тёплая влага. Он замедлил движения на обмякающем члене Кеноби, не переставая его ласкать, даже когда тот кончил. Кеноби, раскрытый и искренний, оторвался от его шеи и грубо поцеловал в губы, кусая их тоже и сразу же зализывая укусы, просовываяв рот язык, чтобы достать до нёба. Дыхание его было шумным и тяжёлым, пальцы — уверенными и настойчивыми. Он отпустил Энакина, нехотя и с сожалением прерывая поцелуй. Энакин резко выпрямился, задыхаясь от ощущений, и в этот раз всё-таки ударился головой о крышу.  
— Ох, блять, — простонал Кеноби, закрывая лицо согнутой в локте рукой.  
Энакин ничего не ответил; дрожащими пальцами он застегнул замок на своих штанах и выбрался из машины. Бутылка виски до сих пор стояла на капоте, и он сделал мелкий глоток, вымывая изо рта чужие слюни, пот и соль — вымывая вкус Кеноби, но продолжая чувствовать его даже после дозы крепкого алкоголя.  
— Джефферсон Эйрплейн, — сказал подошедший Кеноби.  
Накинул на его плечи огромную тёмно-зелёную куртку и забрал из рук бутылку виски. Энакин прислушался: да, Джефферсон Эйрплейн. Подпевать у него не нашлось никаких сил. Он устало прислонился к капоту, наблюдая, как Кеноби приканчивает бутылку в пару глотков и, замахиваясь, кидает её прямо куда-то далеко в пустоши. Холода Энакин не чувствовал, хотя поднялся промозглый ветер и начал перебирать его слипшиеся от пота пряди волос. Он просунул ладони в рукава и, склонив голову, спросил:  
— Папа не учил тебя не мусорить на улице?  
— Земле всё равно конец, — ответил Кеноби, смотря в сторону, в которую только что запустил пустую бутылку. — Нам всем конец.  
Энакин хмыкнул и покачал головой. Кеноби тихо пел себе под нос о том, что нужно полюбить кого-нибудь. Энакин потянулся к нему по воздуху через силу. Если буквально мгновения назад чувства Кеноби напоминали ему корабль, попавший в шторм посреди Тихого океана, то теперь этот корабль вышел из шторма и дрейфовал себе дальше по спокойной водной глади. Энакин расслабился.  
— Не конец, — ответил он после непродолжительного молчания. Кеноби повернулся к нему и застегнул свою куртку. Его щёки и скулы были красными — Энакин задался вопросом, это осталось после того, что произошло в машине, или его укусила декабрьская стужа? — Если Челли действительно сможет найти вакцину.  
Кеноби посмотрел на него, склонив голову. Солнечные лучи неосязаемо перебирали его потемневшие от пота волосы.  
— Ты в это веришь?  
Энакин оторвался от капота и с удовольствием размял спину, ощущая на себе взгляд Кеноби. Засунул руки в карманы, подошёл к нему, нарочно задевая плечом его плечо и становясь рядом.  
Снега сегодня не будет, но солнце светило как всегда, и ветер дул как раньше. И Земля продолжала вертеться вокруг Солнца. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что ничего не изменилось. Можно представить, как они с Кеноби садятся в машину, подхватывают по дороге Люка и Лею и едут дальше, на юго-восток, в тёплую даже в это время года Флориду.  
— Это не вопрос веры, — ответил Энакин наконец. — Мы попробуем сделать то, что мы можем сделать. Только и всего.  
Кеноби повернулся к нему всем телом. Энакину показалось, что Кеноби сейчас опять его поцелует, но тот лишь смотрел на него снизу-вверх, разглядывал, любовался. Энакин слегка опустил голову и вопросительно приподнял бровь, мол, чего опять случилось? Кеноби покачал головой, улыбаясь до болезненности ярко и открыто. Искренне. Словно пытаясь согреть своей улыбкой.  
— А ещё можем заразить всех остальных, схватить детей и отправиться в путешествие по Штатам. Я всегда хотел поглядеть на вулкан Йеллоустоун, а Лея — сделать фотографию на фоне букв в Эл-Эй, — вырвалось у Энакина.  
Кажется, в шутку.  
Кеноби улыбнулся ещё шире. Морщинки собрались у него под глазами, вокруг рта. Энакин с отрешённым пониманием осознавал то, насколько велика пропасть между Кеноби и его детьми — тридцать семь лет. Близнецы не запомнят мир таким, каким его знал Кеноби или даже сам Энакин. Они будут думать о городах-кладбищах, дрожащих у глюкометра пальцах и опасных вылазках в ночь. Они будут смотреть, как Солнце, не обращая внимания на проблемы планеты, что преданно вертится вокруг него, будет каждый день заходить за горизонт и рождаться заново, а мир вокруг них — не меняться, утопая в уничтожении и разложении.  
Кеноби теперь смотрел на него с беспокойством, уловив изменения в настроении. Взгляд стал серым. Энакин выдернул руки из карманов и потянулся к нему пальцами, но замер на полпути. Отступил на шаг. В голову ему пришла мысль о том, что он должен сказать сейчас слова, единственно верные и правильные.  
— Кеноби, — выдохнул он и добавил удивлённо, будто сам только что осознал: — Я люблю тебя.  
Куда легче, чем он думал.  
Кеноби растерялся.  
— Разве есть нужда произносить это вслух? — очень тихо сказал он. Ветер подобрал его слова, понёс на восток, но очень скоро растерял где-то по пути. Кеноби, смотря вниз, под ноги, приблизился к Энакину и взял его пальцы в свою ладонь. — То, что в воздухе между нами, говорит само за себя через силу. Этого оказалось слишком много, Энакин.  
— Тебе это нравится.  
Кеноби поднял на него прояснившийся взгляд.  
— Мне это нравится. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Цепляйся, Бен. Цепляйся, Энакин.  
Кеноби оставил поцелуй на его раскрасневшейся щеке, и это выглядело почти невинно, почти по-отечески. Энакин прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к своей коже, что хранила на себе тепло его губ, пока Кеноби садился в машину. Солнце продолжало назойливо слепить глаза. Энакин, прищурившись, бросил последний взгляд на залитые солнечным светом пустоши и, подставив лицо колючему ветру, сказал:  
— Поехали домой.  
Кеноби его не услышал.

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитаю это через пару минут или пару лет


End file.
